Transforming Justice
by GLEVIRIC05602
Summary: 6 months after the Reach's defeat, Batman and Aqualad investigate Cadmus to find the remains of Optimus Prime forcefully fused with a 12 year old boy. What happens when this boy joins the Team? And what happens when Vandal Savage is on a faraway planet planning his next move, with his allies, Darkseid, and a new enemy, Zoom. But is he an enemy, or an old friend? (DBZ comes in also)
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice Transforms

Chapter 1

Aqualad sat in the chair of his personal room, located in the watch tower, it had been 6 months since the defeat of the reach, and since Wally's sacrifice. Since then multiple new heroes have joined the team, such as Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Red Hood, the new Robin (after Tim Drake became nightwing due to Dick Grayson's "Death") and Supergirl. Things had been running smoothly throughout the league and the team, although on Aqualad's last mission, he and Batman discovered something at the new, more corrupt Cadmus, and had brought it to the watchtower.

"Kalder?" At the sound of the female voice he snapped from thought and returned to reality before turning to his door to see Artemis in her usual clothing.

" My apologise, what did you say?" He asked before she walked inside and gave him a stern look.

"After your last mission you haven't been acting, the same, what's wrong?" She asked and he gave her a fake look of confusion.

"Nothing is wrong; in fact, everything is quite right at the moment." He said with a smile but she just shot him a stern look.

"You're a terrible liar, and I want to know something before I leave the team." Artemis added and Kalder lost his smile and sighed. Artemis was leaving the team due to her mother moving to a small town known as Jasper in Nevada, and Artemis was being forced to go with her mother, but just to help out M'gann and Connor were moving there as well, in Artemis' opinion they were the greatest friends anyone could have.

"I apologise, but I can't say, Batman's orders." He said while looking down and she rolled her eyes.

"When have we ever followed Batman's orders?" Artemis asked and Kalder sighed.

"Tigress, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, come to watchtower main area effective immediately." A familiar voice said over the P.A system, forcing the two to leave their conversation for later. They both put their uniforms on with Artemis becoming Tigress and Kalder becoming Aqualad, before heading to the main area of the watchtower where Batman, Miss Martian and Superboy were waiting. Superboy now owned a suit built at the fortress of solitude, that suppressed his human side without him turning into a blood thirsty, anger machine.

"You wanted to see us Batman." Aqualad said and got a nod from the dark knight as a response.

"Exactly 23 hours ago, Aqualad, Robin, Starfire, Zatana and I infiltrated the new corrupt Cadmus, there we shut down all mechanical projects, as there was only one Organic project." Batman explained and Aqualad sighed, knowing that Batman was about to reveal why his was in a state of slight fear. Batman swiped his hand and pressed a few buttons on the holographic screen before an image of what looked to be a 12 year old boy wearing a skin tight, white outfit with a strange symbol in red on his chest, inside an identical pod as to the one Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash located Superboy in.

"This boy was that project, along with this." Batman said before a second image of a giant, red and blue, half destroyed robot appeared on the screen.

"Batman, what's going on?" Miss Martian asked and Batman pulled up an audio file titled "Project TF"

'Day 43, log 173, our attempts to fuse subject T with subject F have so far proven unsuccessful, the others are saying that this is Project EO all over again, but I will do it! I will fuse this alien robot into a human!' The audio file ended and the three individuals just looked in shock while Superboy looked in anger.

"At the moment this boy is stuck in some sort of sleep mode, it's as if he's in a coma, only ten times worse, and if this boy does not wake up soon, his vitals will cease." Batman explained and Miss Martian caught onto what he was implying.

"You want us to go into his mind and wake him up, don't you?" She asked and Batman sighed and pulled up an x-ray of the boy to show metallic substances and wiring going throughout his body and linking with his organs.

"I want you to try, though from what we can tell we aren't even sure if his brain is functional in this, stasis." Batman Explained and the four nodded in understanding. Batman lead them down to the room in which the boy and the giant robot remained. Superboy looked and got slightly mad that the boy was still in a pod but shook it off as batman opened it.

"Ready?" Miss Martian asked and the three nodded in response, before she activated her psychic abilities and linked them all together.

"We have limited time, go in, find the boy, and get him out." Batman instructed and the four of them nodded. Miss Martian took a deep breath before attempting to link with the boy's mind, successfully, the four felt themselves enter the boy's mind before falling onto something cold and hard.

"That hurt." Tigress said as they all sat up and looked around their current surroundings, to see a giant, metal, city of some sort.

"A giant metal city, greeeeeaaaaat." Superboy said as he rolled his eyes slightly in sarcasm.

"Miss Martian, can you find anyone?" Aqualad asked, in response Miss Martian raised a hand to the side of her head and her eyes glowed bright green for a few moments before returning to normal.

"I've got something, it's faint but alive, it could be our missing boy." She explained before pointing towards a large, half destroyed structure. Miss Martian used her telekinesis and lifted Aqualad and Tigress before the four of them took off for the structure.

"I'm guessing this was the reason you were feeling uneasy before?" Tigress asked and Aqualad sighed and nodded in response.

"I'm not sure what, but there's something about this boy that doesn't seem right." He said before the four of them arrived at the structure, it was by far the biggest out of the buildings in sight. They walked into what they thought was the courtyard to see a giant statue of a robot with a gun on its right arm.

"Does anyone have any idea where we are?" Superboy asked and Tigress and Aqualad shook their heads in response.

"I think I might." Miss Martian said as she stepped forward to get a closer look at the statue.

"Years ago Uncle J'hann would tell me stories about a planet completely made of metal, holding a race of autonomous robot organisms that could think and feel like any other race." She explained and Aqualad thought about the theory before he was cut off a by some sort of explosion just next to them, knocking Tigress, Aqualad and Miss Martian over, but due to his suit Superboy only felt a breeze.

"What the hell was that?" Tigress asked before something moving was caught out of the corner of her eye; she redirected her attention to the top of a wall and saw what looked to be the giant robot that lay next to them in the physical world, only it was fixed and instead of a hand had a giant gun.

"Stay back!" It yelled in a very deep voice, causing them to prepare to fight, although Miss Martian stepped forward.

"We mean you no harm." She said and the robot squinted his eyes before jumping down, allowing the group to get a clear view.

"Who are you?" He asked forcefully and raised the gun to them.

"You are each of a different race, Atlantian, Martian, Kryptonian, and Human." It said and the four looked in surprise.

"I'm Miss Martian, these are my teammates, Superboy, Tigress and Aqualad." Miss Martian explained although the robot just looked in suspicion.

"I am Optimus Prime." He said and Miss Martian looked in surprise.

"Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots?" She asked and Optimus nodded in response before his gun morphed into a hand.

"May I ask why you have come here?" He asked respectfully and the group relaxed knowing that he wouldn't attack them.

"23 hours ago we located your body, along with a young boy, from what we could tell you and the boy were forcefully fused together, we rescued both your bodies but the boy seems to be in a comma of some sort, and your body seemed dead. We came here to attempt to wake the boy up and save his life." Aqualad explained and Optimus took a deep breath.

"There is a second conscience here, that of a 12 year old boy named Levi Plestart. I have been able to communicate with him mentally, although since you arrived that connection has been cut off." He explained before lowering a hand, it morphed to reveal the young boy unconscious, allowing the team to sigh in relief.

"If you awaken him I believe my conscience will return to my own body." Optimus said and Aqualad smiled.

"Let us hope that is the case." Aqualad said before nodding at Miss Martian. She kneeled down next to Levi and placed a hand on his forehead, but as she activated her psychic powers she pulled away in shock and fear.

"What's wrong?" Tigress asked as she kneeled down next to her friend.

"So much pain..." She mumbled before snapping back into sense.

"It just, scared me, I can finish the process." She reassured and replaced her hand on his forehead while taking a deep breath; she reactivated her psychic powers and jolted slightly, but calmed down soon after, before anyone could react they were pulled out of the mind world and were back in the real world.

"Did you do it?" Batman asked but before they could answer Levi scrunched his eyes, began moving his head side to side, and mumbled incoherent things, as if he was having a nightmare.

"Miss Martian." Aqualad said and in response Miss Martian read Levi's mind.

"He's reliving the experiments at Cadmus." She said with a slight bit of fear in her voice, she could see him in extreme pain, being tortured, losing fights against other Cadmus experiments, being hurt to the point of losing consciousness. As she saw this a tear ran down M'gann's cheek, she couldn't stand to watch it, so she didn't, she left his mind and backed away, jaw dropped.

"M'gann?" Superboy said and she just looked at him, teary eyed.

"He's been through so much pain, suffering, I couldn't stand to see that happen to someone at his age." She said and covered her face, shaking, holding back tears. What she saw was haunting; it reminded her of how she was treated as a white Martian. Superboy held her close, hoping to calm her down slightly, Levi kept waving his head around with tears streaming down his face, before he calmed down and slowly opened his eyes, revealing them to be azure.

"Levi Plestart?" Aqualad asked as Levi's eyesight adjusted, he looked around in surprise, and fear. He panicked and within a split second he was at the other side of the room holding up his hands, as the morphed into blasters, at the same time he was shaking vigorously.

"Stay back." He said scarcely and moved the blasters from person to person.

"Levi, calm down, we aren't going to hurt you." Tigress said as she tried to take a step forward.

"I said stay back!" Levi step as he jerked his gun and Tigress took a step back.

"M'gann." Superboy said and she nodded before linking minds with Levi.

'Calm down Levi, I know you must be scared at the moment, but I promise we aren't going to hurt you.' She thought and he heard every word, though it did nothing and he just stood his ground, M'gann could feel how scared he was, he was terrified.

"Put me in. I'll talk to him, we're similar." Superboy said and Miss Martian nodded before adding him into the link.

'Levi, I know you're scared, I was too, we're alike Levi, I was a Cadmus experiment too, but I had my friends to help me through that fear, even though it looked like I was angry, I was scared for my life.' He thought and Levi just panicked a sight bit more.

'I only had one friend in Cadmus and now I don't know where he is.' Levi thought and Miss Martian sighed, they were too far away from Cadmus to find the person.

"Levi, they mean you no harm, they are attempting to help you." The group turned to see the half destroyed body of Optimus, sitting up and functioning.

"Optimus?" Levi asked and Optimus nodded in response.

"He's right Levi, I promise, I won't hurt you." Miss Martian said as she slowly walked towards Levi. She got close enough and he lowered his blasters before they morphed back into his hands.

"I saw what you've been through, felt your pain." She said and he shed a tear, even the thought of Cadmus was enough to make him feel pain. Miss Martian leaned down in front of him and placed both her hands on his shoulders, before embracing him in a hug.

"It's okay." She said warmly as he calmed them.

and the group relaxed knowing that he wouldnt nd Aqualad."ough Miss Martian stepped forward.

on and saw what looked


	2. Moving

Chapter 2

Levi sat in an interrogation room, with his knees to his chest and Optimus beside him, he'd been in there for a week, getting visits from M'gann and Connor frequently while Batman ran multiple tests on him.

"He's staying here." Batman said as he continually pressed buttons on a keyboard.

"Batman he's just a kid, he needs to get out, he's been in there for a week." M'gann protested but he didn't seem to notice. M'gann rolled her eyes before leaving the room to see Connor, Kara Zor-el (supergirl), Starfire and Jason Todd (Red Hood) waiting outside.

"How'd it go?" Connor asked and M'gann just crossed her arms.

"Same as last time." She answered simply and Connor placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bruce isn't easily convinced, especially since Dick's..." Jason started but didn't finish.

"Dick shouldn't have anything to do with this, Levi's just a kid, he shouldn't be locked up." Connor said and Jason shrugged as he tossed his helmet from hand to hand. Levi just kept quiet as he felt Batman's attempt to secretly run tests over him, he was still scared, he knew that the Justice League weren't going to hurt him, but that wasn't why he was afraid.

"Levi, I'm afraid if my parts are not repaired I might not be able to continue." Optimus said as he turned his head and Levi shot his head in shock.

"No, please, don't go." He said and jumped down next to him.

"Is there any way that I can repair them?" Levi asked and Optimus thought about the question.

"No, but I do have another solution, but you must being willing to go along with it." He answered simply and Levi took a deep breath. Batman looked at the computer screen to see that Levi's heart rate had increased slightly, he looked through the one way glass to see Levi inject his fist into Optimus' chest, causing the dark knight to stand up and watch, as Optimus' parts slowly attached to Levi's body, before shrinking back down to the point where Levi was back to normal.

"Thank you Levi." Levi heard Optimus say from inside his head, they joined bodies just like Cadmus wanted them to.

"You're welcome." Levi responded before sitting back down.

"Perhaps we could, break him out?" Starfire suggested with an emphasis on the last parts.

"Batman would be on us faster than the flash can run." Jason said and Starfire got an upset look, before their attention was redirected as one of the zeta tubes activated.

"Superman, A-0-3." He computer said as Clark Kent emerged with multiple bags in hand and a Hawaiian shirt on.

"Kal!" Kara said as she flew over and hugged her cousin.

"Hey Kara, Connor." Clark said as his little brother walked over and smiled.

"How was everything while I was gone?" Clark asked and the two redirected their attention to M'gann, Starfire and Jason, so they walked back over.

"Well, M'gann and I are trying to get Batman to change his mind." Connor explained and Clark sighed.

"Hold that thought." He said before racing away at top speed, and returning a split second later dressed in his superman outfit.

"Change his mind about what?" He asked, so Connor and M'gann told him everything about Levi, with M'gann sounding extremely overprotective.

"You sound like Levi's your son M'gann." Kara said as she leaned on a wall and M'gann turned back to look at the door.

"I'd rather that than have him locked up." She said and Superman sighed.

"I'll talk to him." He said before walking into the interrogation room.

"Clark." Batman said simply without even looking at him.

"You can't keep this boy locked up Bruce." Superman said and Batman sighed and turned to his friend.

"He's staying here." He pushed and Superman took a few steps forward.

"He's a kid, he doesn't deserve this after what he's been through at Cadmus." He protested as they stared each other down. Outside the room the group just waited to hear something from batman or superman, before the Zeta Tube opened up once more.

"Robin, C-0-1." It said as Damian Wayne exited the Zeta tube and walked over to them.

"What now?" He asked arrogantly.

"We're trying to change your dad's mind." Jason explained and Damian just shot him a look.

"My father's mind isn't easily changed, not even I can do that." He explained and crossed his arms before the door to the interrogation room opened, and Levi emerged accompanied by Superman.

"You might not be able to, but I can." Superman said to Damian, who just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You ok Levi?" M'gann asked and in response Levi smiled.

"Thanks." Connor said and Superman took a deep breath.

"There's a catch." He said and everyone redirected their attention to him.

"There's always a catch, I'm gonna go see how Bludhaven is without Dick." Jason said before he put on his helmet and walked out the Zeta tube.

"Red Hood, C-0-2." The computer said as he walked away.

"What's the catch?" Kara asked curiously with a smirk.

"M'gann, Connor, you have to look after him, and he can't stay on the watchtower." Superman explained and M'gann looked in surprise.

"Come again?" Connor said with a surprised look.

"I don't understand, why can't he just go back to his family?" M'gann asked and Levi looked up at her in surprise.

"I have a family?" He asked quickly and M'gann looked at him in shock.

"He doesn't remember, and his prints and facial recognition aren't coming up in our data banks, turns out Cadmus is better than we thought." Superman explained and M'gann looked down at Levi in sorrow.

"It seems they also had the technicalities to wipe my memory." Optimus said as Levi's eyes glowed and a holographic Optimus head appeared.

"I cannot remember anything after my first arrival on earth." He said and they all got a surprise.

"In order to keep Optimus alive I fused bodies with him." Levi explained as the Optimus head disappeared and everyone nodded in response.

"In that case, we'd be happy to." M'gann said and Levi's face brightened with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan." Connor said as he rubbed Levi's head.

"Then we should probably get going, the bio ship has to make a few trips to make it to Jasper and back to Metropolis multiple times, even then it'll take hours, but first things first, I think you might need some new clothes." M'gann said with a smile and Levi looked down at his current outfit, before his body began to morph, until his clothes were completely different, he was wearing a dark blue jumper with the same red symbol on his chest along with some grey pants.

"This good?" Levi asked and M'gann smiled and ruffled her hand through Levi's hair.

"Perfect. But what's that symbol?" She asked noticing that it was also on Optimus when he was in the mindscape.

"It is a symbol of hope, courage, light, the symbol of the Autobots." Optimus explained and his head appeared once more and M'gann nodded in response.

"Let's go." Connor said with a smile.

"Computer, override, Superman A-0-3, add, what do you want to be called kid?" Superman asked Levi and he thought about the question before his body began to morph once more, until he was in a full metal, red and blue armour with a mask covering the top half of his face.

"Transformer." He said and Superman nodded.

"Transformer, C-0-6, scan." He finished and the computer scanned Levi in his armour and out of it.

"Recognised, Transformer, C-0-6." The computer said and Levi smirked before he, Connor and M'gann left. They arrived in an alleyway and Levi looked around.

"This way Levi." M'gann said as her skin changed from green to white, so he followed. They arrived at the foot of a large apartment building and entered, before taking an elevator to the top floor. They emerged and walked to room Z-12 where M'gann opened the door to reveal multiple boxes scattered everywhere with labels on them.

"The Bio-ship, my space ship, is on the roof and we don't have much space so we'll have to make more than one run." M'gann explained and Levi got an idea.

"Maybe not." He said before following M'gann and Connor to the roof, she decamoflaged the Bio-ship and Levi got a good look at it.

"Optimus, do you stuff." Levi said and Optimus head appeared as though he was looking through glasses and nodded. Levi took a few steps back before his eyes glowed blue and then he scanned the Bio-ship entirely, he quickly finished and within a split second his body began to morph until it took a blue and red version of the Bio-ship, the back opened up and Levi walked out.

"What is it with you and that colour scheme?" Connor asked.

"I like red and blue." Levi responded with a smile.

"Optimus, from what you saw do you think we can make it in one run?" He asked.

"I believe so." The second Bio-ship said in Optimus' voice.

"That's incredible Levi." M'gann said with a smile before both Bio-ships camouflaged so no one else could see them. The three began to move the boxes with Connor taking four at a time and Levi making his arms robotic so he could also, while M'gann secretly used her powers to lift them. They quickly filled both Bio-ships with no boxes or furniture to spare.

"Take the first Bio-ship, Levi and I can still keep in contact as long as we're at most 1 kilometre apart." Optimus said before he closed the hatch, Levi, M'gann and Connor entered the normal Bio-ship and took off, closely followed by Optimus.

"So Levi, now that Optimus scanned the Bio-ship is that the only form you can take?" Connor asked and Levi shook his head.

"From what Optimus has told me, our fusion changed his circuits, allowing us to morph into absolutely any vehicle from Earth, Cybertron- Optimus' home planet- and even Mars. As long he's seen them before." He explained and Connor nodded in response.

"You might want to get some rest, we'll arrive in 4 hours and when we get there it'll be midday." M'gann said with a smile and Levi smiled in response before he got a serious look, and his hair began growing and shrinking within seconds.

"What're you doing?" Connor said with a slight laugh.

"Changing my hairstyle." Levi responded before his hair stopped, it wasn't short but it wasn't too long either. (Think of Hayato of the anime Hundred) After an hour Levi fell asleep in his chair causing M'gann to smile softly.

"Something tells me he'll make a great addition." Connor said and M'gann smiled at him.

"Optimus?" Connor said, hoping he would be heard.

"Yes Connor?" Optimus responded simply.

"Is there any way you could mute Levi's hearing, so M'gann and I could have a private talk?" Connor asked politely and Optimus thought about the question.

"Yes there is." He said before there was a quiet beep.

"You can now talk in private." He explained and Connor smiled.

"Thank you." He said before turning to M'gann.

"Our Neighbours are going to want to know what our connection to Levi is, so what is it?" He explained and she took a deep breath to think.

"Foster son?" She suggested and he looked at her in surprise.

"We both know we care about him, we're all so similar. It's hard to deny." She said and he smiled as they both redirected their attention to Levi.

"Foster son it is." Connor said with a smile. M'gann put the Bio-ship onto autopilot before she walked over to Levi and leaned down next to him. Slowly she ran her hand over his hair as Connor walked up behind her, but she lost her smile as he jolted slightly and scrunched his eyes.

"He's having a nightmare." She said sadly before reading his mind and seeing him going through the experiments from Cadmus.

'It's ok Levi.' M'gann thought and as she did so he calmed down.

End o' chapter 2! Seems like I ended both chapters with M'gann calming Levi down...ME DON'T OWN DIS STUFF! ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE PEEPS THAT MADE TRANSFORMERS PRIME AND YOUNG JUSTICE:(


	3. The arrival in Jasper

The arrival in Jasper

Jack Darby sat in his garage, surfing the web on his lap top for any sign of his missing friend, Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots.

"Anything?" Jack's motorbike, and Autobot, Arcee asked and Jack shook his head.

"Nothing to do with you guys, only fake photos of aliens." He explained and kept searching through the photos, before the door to the garage opened and Jack's mother emerged with a serious look.

"Uh, Jack? You might want to turn around." Arcee explained, so Jack did just that, but before he could get a good view, June (Jack's mother) grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the garage.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Mom! I need to go to the base and..." He tried to explain, though in response June's grip tightened.

"The autobots can wait, you're coming with me to meet our new neighbours." She pushed and Jack groaned at the thought of meeting some people that he would likely never talk to again, but due to the pain of his mother's grip, he reluctantly came along.

"Mom, I reeeeaaaally meed to get back to the base." He said as they exited the house.

"No." June pushed as they walked onto the footpath and over to their new neighbours house. June knocked on the door and soon after it opened to reveal, a woman with dark hair sitting in a wheelchair.

"Oh, you must be our new neighbours, I'm Paula." She said with a smile and June shook her hand.

"I'm June, this is my son Jack." June said and Jack waved a hand in response.

"Just a second, Artemis! Come meet our new neighbours!" Paula yelled into the house and in about 10 seconds a girl wearing a black shirt and grey pants emerged with the longest blonde hair Jack had ever seen.

"This is my daughter Artemis, Artemis these are our new Neighbours June and Jack." Paula explained and Artemis simply waved a hand with her eyes closed.

"Hi." She said simply and Jack smiled for a split second in response.

"So what brings you to Jasper?" June asked politely.

"Some peace and quiet, we came from Gotham and, as I presume you know the city's crime rate is higher than most others." Paula explained and June nodded in response before noticing Jack's lack of care.

"Jack, why don't you show Artemis around town?" June asked and Jack redirected his attention to her.

"Sorry but I have to help some friends unpack, they moved here as well." Artemis explained and Paula looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Jack can drop you off." June said with a smile and Artemis shrugged in response.

"Sure. What's the address?" Jack asked and Artemis wrote it down on some paper and handed it to him before he noticed that the address was next to his best friend's. Jack lead Artemis back to his garage where Arcee lay dormant, Jack tossed Artemis a helmet before they mounted the Autobot and Artemis noticed the symbol on Arcee's screen to be the same one that Levi had on his suit when he first woke up, though she just passed it as stolen by Cadmus. They took off without Jack having to look at any sort of navigation, after all it was Raf's new neighbour. They quickly arrived and as they did Jack noticed Raf exiting his house.

"Thanks for the ride." Artemis said as she walked up to the house next to Raf's.

"Who's she?" Raf asked a she walked over to Jack and Arcee.

"New neighbour, looks like she's a friend of your new neighbours." Jack explained and Raf nodded in response. Artemis walked up to the house and knocked on the door, hoping she came to the right address, but as the door opened she knew she did.

"Artemis!" M'gann said happily as she opened the door completely and hugged her best friend.

"Hey M'gann." Artemis said with a smile before Connor walked over.

"How's Jasper so far for you?" He asked with a smirk but before Artemis could respond Levi walked out.

"Levi? What're you doing here?" Artemis asked and he quickly noticed she was Tigress.

"We got him out of the interrogation room, but Batman wouldn't let him stay at the watchtower, so we took him in." M'gann explained with a smile and Artemis looked over too Levi who also smiled before she smiled as well.

"That's nice, but what about Prime?" She asked before Levi's eyes glowed and the holographic Optimus appeared.

"We fused." Levi said with a smile and Optimus disappeared. Artemis walked inside and the four began to talk, or rather three as Levi listened to their call backs to Artemis' time as an archer at Mount Justice.

"It must've taken you a few trips to get all your things here." Artemis said as she examined the boxes everywhere.

"Actually, it turns out that Levi and Optimus could transform into the Bio-ship, so we only had to make one trip." M'gann said and Artemis redirected her attention to Levi with a smile.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you kid?" She said and rubbed his hair.

"You could say that." Levi answered with a smirk.

"You guys get a training room as well?" Artemis asked and M'gann looked at her in surprise.

"Batman called us earlier and mentioned training, but from what I can tell we don't have one." Connor said as he looked around and Levi got an idea.

"Optimus, can you scan the house?" He asked and within a split second his eyes glowed, after a few moments they returned to normal and he stood up before walking over to the fireplace. He placed his hand on a brick and it pushed in before sliding open to reveal some sort of elevator.

"Found it." Levi said with a smile before the fireplace went back to normal.

"Well Levi you're probably going to be the only one using it." M'gann said with a small smile.

"You aren't?" Artemis asked and she shook her head in response.

"I don't want to go back into battle, I want to settle down for a while." She explained and leaned back.

"Same, but I might come and assist every once and a while." Connor said as he rubbed Levi's head and messed up his hair.

"Is he alright to come patrol with me after dark? With your permission of course." Artemis said formally and M'gann smirked at her friend's joke.

"It's fine, as long as he's home before midnight." She said with a stern look and Artemis nodded in response with a slight smirk before redirecting her attention to Levi.

"What d'you say kid? You up for the challenge?" She asked, and he nodded in response.

That night

Artemis stood on the roof top of the largest building she could find in her Tigress uniform without her mask, she was waiting for Levi who should've arrived half an hour beforehand.

"First night on patrol and he's already late." She mumbled as she looked out over Jasper, secretly hoping something would blow up and give her some excitement, before she spotted a blue and red truck pull into the alley way just next to her.

"Took you long enough!" She yelled and put her mask on before jumping down, within a few seconds the truck morphed into Transformer.

"Sorry, Connor and I were training." He apologised and she smirked.

"Doesn't really matter, only thing I've seen that comes close to breaking the law is a sport car pulling a sudden stop at a red light." Tigress said and Transformer shrugged before he morphed on some jet packs and flew to the top of the building while Tigress climbed up.

"Batman told me the only big threat close to this place is a group of ex army agents called MECH." She explained before looking out over the building, to see a familiar blue motorbike driving into town.

"Optimus said that name sounds familiar to him, but he doesn't know why." Transformer explained and Tigress redirected her attention to him and gave him a surprised look. After a few hours of waiting Transformer spotted a group of guys follow a girl into an alleyway just near them.

"Got something, a group of guys just followed a girl into an alley, nothing wrong there." He explained with a bit of sarcasm in his voice for the final part.

"You can take them." Tigress said and he nodded in response before morphing on some boosters and flying over to the top of the building where the group had cornered the girl.

"Called it." He mumbled and decided to make an entrance.

"Listen girlie, we're gonna take this nice and slow, now take off all your clothes." A man holding a knife said to the girl and Transformer rolled his eyes before placing two fingers in his mouth and whistling loudly.

"Hi!" He said with a smile before dropping down behind the group as the directed their attention to him.

"Nice outfit kid, now get lost before we snap your neck." One of the men said and Transformer smirked.

"I'd love to see you try." He said and the group completely turned away from the girl and got out as many weapons as they could.

'No killing.' Levi thought to himself and Optimus' head nodded. The men raced in and tried to hit Transformer with him only making the simplest of movements to dodge, and after a few minutes he got bored.

"Time to finish this." He mumbled before one of the guys went to hit him with a rod, before he caught it and kneed the man in the stomach. Slowly he began to take the men out one by one until only one of them remained.

"Please, I swear I'll stop!" He begged and Transformer just stared him down.

"Get out of here, before I change my mind." He said sinisterly and the man nodded before he raced away. Transformer turned to the girl who was hiding behind some trash cans in a corner, he walked over and looked at the girl, but before he could do anything he saw a flash of light.

"Optimus!" Someone yelled before the light faded away and Transformer looked down at the girl, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes, had a green t-shirt over a white top and a necklace with a pendulum around her neck, she also looked to be around his age.

"Are you ok?" He asked and kneeled down next to her and she just gave a simple nod in response.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded in response before taking off for the building were Tigress was.

"How'd it go?" She asked and Levi removed his mask and nodded.

"Good." He said, not even mentioning the flash of light he saw. After a few hours of absolutely nothing the two decided to call it a night and Levi jumped back down into the alley before transforming into the bio-ship and taking off for his home in camouflage mode. He quickly arrived and transformed above the house where no one could see him, before he dropped into the backyard in his normal clothes and walked in through the back door. He looked around to see darkness until he turned on the kitchen light to dimly light the room, and on the couch he saw M'gann sound asleep with a blanket over her.

"Right on time." He heard someone whisper and turned around to see Connor leaning against the kitchen counter with a smile on his face.

"You didn't have to wait up for me." Levi said with a smile and Connor shook his head.

"I didn't, she wanted to so I stayed up with her, it's ironic, I wanted to go to sleep and she ended up falling asleep first." He explained and Levi nodded in response.

"Connor? Levi?" M'gann said faintly as she sat up and stretched.

"What time is it?" She asked and walked over looking dazed.

"Midnight." Connor responded and she nodded in response.

"How'd everything go?" She asked and Levi sighed and got a serious look.

"Something happened." He said remembering the flash he had and M'gann and Connor got worried looks.

"Nothing harmful, just , weird." He explained and the two gave him a look as to go on, so he explained everything that happened.

"What did the voice sound like?" M'gann asked and Levi thought about the question.

"A deep male voice." He explained and Connor sighed.

"You should get some rest, we'll think about this tomorrow." He said with a smirk and Levi nodded in response before he left for his room.

"What do you think?" Connor asked and M'gann shrugged in response.

"I don't know." She responded simply.


	4. School and a new threat

The new threat

Levi stood at the cupboard of his house, packing away items from one of the few boxes that still remained unpacked. It had now been a week since Levi saw that flash, yet still he couldn't get it out of his head.

"You should focus on something else Levi, such as school, after all you do begin tomorrow." Optimus explained and Levi sighed.

'Yeah, I guess you're right, but do you have any idea who yelled your name?' Levi thought and Optimus sighed and shook his head.

"We didn't speak English on cybertron, as a matter of fact I'm not entirely sure how I'm speaking English at the moment." He explained and Levi smirked before he finished up and there was a knock at the door.

"Artemis left a few hours ago." M'gann said as he skin went white and Connor used his x-ray vision to see who it was.

"Neighbours." He said and she nodded before opening the door to reveal a woman with short hair and a boy with spiky brown hair and square glasses.

"Hello, I'm Kristine Esquivel, this is my son Rafael, we're your new neighbours." The woman said happily and M'gann smiled.

"I'm Megan, this is Connor." She explained as Connor walked over and smiled.

"Who is it?" Levi asked as he came into sight and Rafael looked at his jumper with slight surprise, confusion and interest.

"And this is Levi." M'gann said with a smile before inviting the two inside where Levi invited Rafael to retreat into his room.

"So what brings you to Jasper?" Raf asked and Levi remembered what M'gann had told him.

"Our friend Artemis was forced to move here so just to be good friends Megan and Connor decided to move here to keep her company." He explained and Raf nodded in response before noticing something he said.

"You call your parents by their names?" He asked and Levi laughed slightly.

"Foster Parents." He said and got a nod in response.

"Where'd you come from?" Raf asked and Levi remembered M'gann mentioning the city.

"Metropolis." He said with a smile and Raf smiled in response, still slightly upset that even though Levi was younger he was still shorter than him.

"Wait a second, Artemis? Did she just move here? Has a parent in a wheelchair named Paula?" Raf asked remembering Jack mention the name and Levi looked in suspicion but nodded.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" He asked.

"She lives next to one of my friends." Raf responded and Levi nodded before Raf looked at his jumper once more, and saw the Autobot symbol.

"Where'd you get that jacket?" He asked and Levi stood there in slight surprise, he MADE that jumper with his powers.

"You bought it at a store in Metropolis." Optimus said and Levi took a deep breath.

"I bought it in Metropolis, why?" He asked and Raf shook it off.

"Oh um, my friend has the same jumper and he won't tell me where he got it." He lied and Levi nodded in response.

"So what do you do for fun?" He asked and looked out the window.

"Around here the only real thing to do is go to the KO burger, apart from that there isn't a lot that happens around here." Raf explained as he sat on Levi's bed and rested his head on the palm of his hand.

"I do not know why, but I feel as though I've seen this boy before." Optimus said and Levi took breath before he got another flash.

"Levi." A soft voice said before he returned to reality where Raf was waving a hand in front of his face.

"You okay? You zoned out for a few seconds." He stated and Levi nodded in response.

"Sorry, just daydreaming." He explained and Raf nodded in response. They ended up talking for a little before eventually Raf left and Levi was left on his bed, now with something new to think about.

"Levi? You ok?" M'gann said as she walked inside and he shook his head.

"It happened again." He explained as Connor walked inside.

"What happened this time?" He asked.

"The same flash only this time, someone said my name." He explained and the two looked in surprise.

The next day

"I still don't see the point to school, I can access the internet with my head! I'm pretty much a walking talking computer." Levi said as he continually switched the colours of his jumped, before settling with his usual colours.

"It's not about learning, well at least not for you, it's about socialisation." Connor said before he ate a mouthful of cereal.

"You should get going if you want to be on time, it's a private school, here's the address. You remember what to do?" M'gann asked and Levi nodded.

"When I'm in vehicle mode find and alley, make sure no one's looking, transform, go to school, after school go to the same alley and transform into the same vehicle and come home." He explained in a repetitive voice and she nodded in response. Levi walked into the garage and shut the door before attempting to make a decision on what vehicle to take.

"Perhaps this one?" Optimus said as he pulled up a silver sports car and Levi smiled and nodded in response before he transformed. The garage door slowly opened before he sped away with Optimus driving.

"What do you think about these flashes?" Levi asked and Optimus sighed.

"I do not know, though it was believed on cybertron that in a state of memory loss, a key word or image from a person's past could unlock memories, perhaps due to our fusion that is the case." He suggested and Levi thought about it, though he had little time as the school came into sight, the two found an alley where no one could see and transformed before walking over to the school, it wasn't too big, the only way to get lost was if you tried hard enough. Raf, Jack and Miko stood at the corner of the courtyard, talking about their times with the autobots before Raf spotted Levi.

"Mind I introduce you to someone?" He asked and the two nodded in response.

"Levi!" He yelled, getting Levi's attention before waving his hand to indicate him to come over. He slowly walked over and as he did Miko and Jack noticed the Autobot symbol on his jumper.

"These two also seem extremely familiar." Optimus said as he examined Jack and Miko.

"Sup kid!" Miko said with a smile and Levi smiled in response.

"Levi, this is Jack and Miko." Raf said, and just as he did, Levi got another flash of light.

"Mega..." Deep voice said but the last part of the word was muffled out.

"You ok?" Jack asked and Levi nodded in response.

"Sorry, I just, zone out sometimes." He explained and Jack nodded in response.

"So Levi, where'd you come from?" Miko asked and Levi smirked at her perky personality.

"Metropolis." He answered and she got hyped.

"Metropolis?! Have you seen Superman? Met him?! Seen him in action?" She asked extremely fast and Levi laughed before Miko, Jack and Raf redirected their attention to the entry of the school where a group of guys walked in, and Levi recognised the one at the front to be the same guy he let go the week beforehand.

"Great, Vincent van pricky came to school today." Miko said and Levi smirked at her insult.

"I'm guessing he isn't that friendly." Levi implied and Jack nodded in response.

"He's selfish, stupid, idiotic, mean, and above all a giant ass." Someone said and at the sound of the voice the four redirected their attention to see a girl with red hair, wearing a pink sweater and a grey skirt with a disgusted look.

"Hey Sierra." Raf said with a smile and the girl smiled back.

"Hey Raf, Miko, Jack, and...stranger." She said while stopping for a moment at Jack as they smiled at each other before looking at Levi with a confused look.

"I'm Levi, Levi Plestart." He explained and Sierra nodded in response, unknowingly at the sound of Levi's name, the girl that he saved the week beforehand who was sitting with some friends redirected her attention the five of them and saw Levi, her eyes opened in shock.

"Metropolis? How long were you there for?" Sierra asked as Levi explained where he came from before looking down, attempting to think of a lie, before coming up with a way to tell them the truth while at the same time lie.

"To be honest, I'm not exactly sure." He said and Sierra smiled.

"It doesn't have to be exact, it could be 7 years or 2." She said with a smile and Levi sighed.

"I can't even tell you that, I don't remember." He explained and the four of them looked in shock while the girl secretly listened in on their conversation.

"I remember waking up in a hospital around 2 and a half weeks ago, at the time I was the only patient since the hospital was closing down due to some company buying it, I was kicked out, so I sat there for a few days with nothing but a hospital outfit to keep me warm, when Megan and Connor found me and took me in." Levi explained accidentally making Sierra feel bad for asking.

"Sorry." She apologised but he smiled.

"Don't worry about it, you would have found out sooner or later." He said with a smile, before the bell rang signalling the start of class, so the five of them departed but not before agreeing to meet back there at break. Levi arrived at his homeroom and sat at the very back so he could talk to Optimus.

'So Jack, Raf and Miko seem familiar but Sierra doesn't?' Levi thought as he stared blankly at the front of the classroom.

"Her name sounds familiar, though I do not feel a connection to her image." Optimus explained and Levi sighed as the teacher entered the classroom and everyone scattered and got to their seats.

"Alright everyone, we have a new student...Levi Plestart is it?" The teacher asked and Levi waved from the very back and the teacher nodded in response. Class began with geography which Levi didn't listen to a word of and talked with Optimus before the teacher redirected his attention to him.

"Mr. Plestart would you care to explain to us what the Tectonic Plates are?" He said and Levi broke out of thought and redirected his attention

"Plate tectonics is the theory that the earth's outer shell is separated into several plates that glide over the mantle with the rocky inner layer above the core, the theory originated in 1950 and continued to 1970 before eventually coming to a close, being believed that the tectonic plates are the reason for earthquakes." He explained with a simple voice and the teacher looked in surprise but nodded in response.

"Correct, good work." He said with a smile and Levi smiled back before returning to his conversation with Optimus. After another hour the bell went to signal the start of break, so Levi went back to the spot where he agreed to meet the others to see only Sierra.

"Where are the others?" He asked and she shrugged in response, before Vince caught sight of them and began walking over.

"What's wrong Sierra? Did Jack ditch you again? Is that why you're hitting on a kid?" Vince said as he and his friends got within reach of the two of them.

"Get lost Vince." Sierra said and at that time Jack, Miko and Raf had exited the school and caught sight of what was happening.

"C'mon! Don't be like that." Vince said as he went to grab Sierra by the shoulder but found his wrist was being held by one of the strongest grips he'd ever felt, Levi's.

"Take my advice and take hers." He said simply and Vince pulled his wrist away and rubbed it slightly.

"Think you're tough kid, take this!" Vince said as he raised his fist and punched Levi in the face, doing absolutely nothing.

"I'll repeat what Sierra said. Get. Lost" Levi said slowly and Vince gritted his teeth before leaving, allowing Jack, Miko and Raf to race over.

"How'd you take a punch to the face?!" Miko asked excitedly and Levi shrugged with a smile.

"Thanks for the assist kid, but next time I'll take them." Sierra said and Levi smiled and nodded before the group began to chat. Unknown to them a mysterious figure wearing a full black uniform similar to the flash's with blue lightning sparking from his body, was watching them from afar.

"Zoom, return to base now." Someone ordered through a comlink, causing the black flash to race away, before he could get far a boom tube opened up just in front of him, so he jumped through and landed on a balcony overlooking a world of fire and darkness.

"Did you locate him?" A voice asked and the black flash turned around to see Vandal Savage accompanied by a large, rock-like person with eyes as red as an apple and the symbol of Omega carved into his chest.

"Prime has taken the form of a human, and he has befriended the three." The black flash explained before a giant robot walked up behind the two, it was Megatron.

"Optimus Prime, out of all our battles I am positive this one shall be our greatest, allow me to retrieve him Darkseid, we shall repurpose him, just as we did Zoom." Megatron requested and the rock-like figure nodded in response before a giant boom tube reopened and Megatron walked through, only to emerge on the bridge of the Nemesis, the decepticon ship, where all the decepticons were kneeling down with their heads bowed.

"Decepticons! Now we take down Prime!" He yelled and all the decepticons cheered at the statement.

End of chapter 4! Please review! And please comment what you think I should do on chapter 5! I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THESE!


	5. Spiral and MECH

Spiral and MECH

Levi stood at one end of his training room with his arm transformed into an energised sword while a human sized Optimus stood at the other end with his hand transformed into an energised axe.

"I got to admit, I didn't think we could separate like this." Levi said as Optimus ran in and continually swung his axe while Levi only dodged and blocked.

"I am as surprised as you my friend." Optimus said as he blocked a hit from Levi just as the secret elevator activated and M'gann emerged with Artemis.

"They've been at it for hours, I'm not exactly sure how they can go on for this long." M'gann said with a smile as they walked inside the training room and Artemis got a good look at all the weapons that were stocked there.

"Why is it that he gets all these weapons when he can transform his hand into all of them and I only get about a quarter of all of these." She pouted before the two witnessed Levi knock Optimus down.

"Checkmate." He said with a smile and Optimus removed his face plate (You that thing that covers his mouth, I don't exactly know what it's called but you know what I mean) and smiled before Levi helped him up, their hands returned to normal and the two walked over to M'gann and Artemis.

"Finally finished?" M'gann asked and Levi nodded before Optimus morphed onto his body and they returned to normal.

"Training gets my mind of things, I'm itching to fight someone." Levi said as he took a drink of water.

"Treasure the quiet while it lasts, I don't think there was a time when we had three weeks of no missions." Artemis said as she thought back to the time of the original 6 members of the team.

"I remember a time, it was before the Amazo incident, the team had only just been formed, we kept bugging Red Tornado to give us a mission when a mission found us in the form of an android called Mr. Twister." M'gann explained and Artemis and Levi listened closely.

"What like a guy like Red tornado?" She joked and M'gann nodded.

"He packed a punch, he could knock out even Connor." She said, and at that point, Levi got another flash.

"Levi." A deep voice said before Levi returned to reality.

"It happened again." He said and the two redirected their attention to him, but before they could say anything, the screen located on the wall next to them activated to reveal Captain Atom.

"Hello Levi, I'm Captain Atom." He said with a smile and Levi smiled back as the three of them got into view of the screen.

"You don't need to introduce yourself, I know who you are." Levi said and Captain Atom nodded.

"Surely you didn't call just for an introduction." Artemis suggested and he nodded in response once more.

"We recently received word that a weapons trade will be occurring tonight in Jasper between a group known as MECH and an organisation known as spiral. It's crucial that the weapons trade is cut off since Spiral is an organisation made on countering superheros, meaning if those weapons are given to Falcone it could be disastrous." He explained and Levi smiled.

"So we stop the weapons trade, easy." Artemis said but Captain Atom shook his head.

"Artemis, you, Aqualad, Blue Beatle, Batgirl and Wondergirl attempt to stop the weapons trade. Levi has a different Mission, he, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast boy and Supergirl will be stationed on a nearby building to make sure no one escapes, Spiral are known for making quick get aways and we don't want it to happen again." He explained and Levi dropped his smile.

"I'm on watch? Optimus is meant for battle and I'm perfectly capable of handling us both." He said and Captain Atom sighed.

"That's exactly why we're putting you on watch, you'll most likely get to fight more than Alpha squad." He explained and Levi sighed and nodded in response to the explanation.

"The others will arrive in 2 hours." Captain Atom finished before the screen shut off completely.

"Great, so you get to do all the fighting while I'm stuck watching." Levi said as he rested his head on his hand.

"At least you won't be lonely." M'gann said and Levi sighed before he went back to training with Optimus.

2 hours later

Levi and Optimus once again stood at either end of the training room though this time both of their hands had been transformed into blasters and the two were repeatedly shooting at each other.

"Focus on the spot you wish to hit and aim for that spot." Optimus instructed as he landed a shot on Levi's shoulder, though it only stunned him for a moment.

"Find your opponent's weak point, joints, openings, anything." Optimus said and Levi found a weak spot in his shoulder and aimed for it before shooting multiple times and landing one of them.

"Good. Now I believe we should prepare ourselves for the mission." Optimus said as his hands went back to normal and he walked over to Levi.

"Good idea." A voice said, grabbing their attention, they looked to see Artemis in her Tigress uniform without her mask standing just in front of the elevator.

"How long have you been there for?" Levi asked and she smirked in response.

"That's for me to know." She said and he sighed before Optimus morphed onto him and they ended up in the suit.

"C'mon, everyone else is in my training room." Artemis said and Levi nodded before they left the training room and emerged in the lounge room.

"Good luck." Connor said with a smile and Levi smiled in response before he and Artemis entered the garage.

"Stand back." Levi said she did so before he transformed into a red sports car, Artemis looked in surprise before she entered the car and smiled. The garage door opened and they sped away, though it only took a few minutes to arrived, and as they did Artemis noticed Jack arriving at his house, she looked in slight suspicion before entering her garage, where she pressed a button on her belt and the floor began to drop down slowly, allowing Artemis' training room to come into sight along with Batgirl, Blue beetle, Aqualad, Wondergirl, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast boy and Supergirl to come into sight.

"Took you long enough." Robin said arrogantly as Artemis exited the car and put her mask on.

"Where's the kid?" Cyborg asked but before she could answer Levi transformed down into his armoured form.

"Right here." Transformer said and Cyborg looked in surprise.

"Looks like you have a competitor tin man." Robin said as he looked at Cyborg who just shot him a look as his response.

Half an hour later

Beta squad sat on the rooftop of the building they were stationed on, looking out over the building in which the weapons deal was supposed to be taking place in, they were scattered over the roof with Transformer being the only one looking out over the building and using his infrared vision to scan over it, though so far all he could see was the heat signatures of Alpha squad.

"How's Connor treating you?" A voice said, grabbing his attention, he turned around to see Supergirl standing just behind him.

"Good." He responded simply and she sat down next to him.

"You know kid, you could open up a little more." She suggested and Levi removed his mask.

"Stop calling me kid! I'm technically 10,000 years old." He said, making her laugh slightly.

"How?" She asked still half laughing.

"Optimus is a 10,000 year old robot and I'm fused with him, but even so in my human form I'm only 3 years younger than you." He said and she nodded in response.

"Fine, Transformer." She said in a joking voice before walking over to Starfire, so Levi put his infrared visor back on and kept an eye on the building.

"Anything yet?" Raven asked and he shook his head in response.

"Something doesn't add up here, they weapons trade was supposed to be taking place now but nothing's happened." Transformer explained and Raven sighed and sat back down.

"Levi, multiple heat signatures approaching." Optimus said and Transformer jumped to his feet.

"Contact, two groups entering the building." He said and everyone raced to the side and looked down at the building. Inside the two groups had just met in the middle while Alpha squad stood on the roof supports where no one could see them.

"Do you have the weapons?" The lead MECH member asked and the lead Spiral man nodded before clicking his fingers, and a few more men placed a crate down next to them.

"These weapons are based on countering every superpower, in one shot." The lead spiral man said as the crate opened to reveal a rather large weapon, so the lead MECH man picked it up.

"Silus will make good use of this." He said and shook the lead Spiral's hand.

"How about a test?" He asked and pressed a button on his belt, making every entry and exit in the building close.

"On the heroes hiding out on the supports." He said and within a split second all the spiral people began shooting at Alpha squad, causing them to scatter.

"Get down!" Tigress yelled as she threw smoke pellets, though before she could make a single move a baton hit her in the head, knocking her to the floor, unconscious.

"Beta, this is Blue Beetle, the whole thing was a setup, Tigress is down, now Batgirl! And Wonder girl!" Blue Beetle yelled into the mic before going offline completely.

"Blue? Blue! Blue respond! Heimi what's going on?!" Cyborg yelled before the doors to the warehouse opened and both groups walked out.

"Robin, Supergirl, Beast boy, take MECH, Starfire, Transformer, Raven, you're on Spiral with me." Cyborg instructed and the two groups nodded before going separate ways, instantly Spiral began shooting on Cyborg and the others but were soon stopped when Transformer morphed his hand into a magnet and collected all the guns before crushing them. (Think of Jazz from the first TF IRL movie and that claw thing he had.) The group began beating on the men until Cyborg noticed two individuals taking the leader out of the city and running towards a helicopter a few hundred metres away.

"Three targets leaving, Transformer, time to show us what you got." He instructed and Transformer nodded in response before morphing on a jet pack before flying over to the three individuals.

"Hold it!" He yelled and morphed his hand into a blaster, in response the female person wearing a brown uniform and a mask that covered everything except her eyes turned and got ready to fight.

"I'll take him." She said and the second figure nodded in response before escorting the leader into the helicopter, Transformer aimed at it though was cut off when the girl drew a kittana from over her shoulder and hit his arm, allowing the Helicopter to get away.

"Drop the weapon and no one has to get hurt." Transformer said and the girl smirked.

"You think because you saved a girl from getting mugged that you're a hero?" She said and he looked in surprise.

"How do you know about that?" Transformer asked and the girl just squinted her eyes before racing in and attempting to hit him, but missing as he made the simplest move and dodged it before morphing his hand into the energised sword.

"You got a name?" Transformer asked as he dodged multiple attacks and the girl pulled back for a moment.

"Riven." She answered simply and he smirked thinking she took it from Raven, before he once again had a flash.

"Unicron!" A voice said and Levi recognised it to be, Optimus' voice, but was cut out of the flash as he felt a piece of metal collide with his shoulder pad.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Transformer asked as he looked Riven dead in the eye before knocking her backwards.

"Is that sword the only weapon you have? Because if it is you might as well surrender now." He said and she smirked before putting the kittana back in its casing. She pressed a button on her glove and both gloves surged with electricity.

"You had to ask." Optimus said and Transformer rolled his eyes before retracting his sword and getting ready to fight. The two both raced in at the same time with Transformer dodging Riven's first attack and landing a blow on her right arm, before she hit his left shoulder pad and damaged it somehow.

"These gloves give me extra strength." Riven said and Transformer gritted his teeth before going for multiple more hits and missing multiple times while Riven kept landing blow after blow, until she eventually hit him across the face and knocked the top half of his mask off, while pushing him to the point where he was kneeling with his back to her.

"If you wish to continue our fight, your identity must be revealed." Riven said and Transformer caught his breath.

"Our secret identity comes second, getting the job done comes first." He said and retracted the rest of his helmet before standing up to face Riven, only to see her eyes open wide in shock.

"L-Levi?" She asked in disbelief and he got surprised that she knew him.

"Levi, if she gets away our identity will be revealed." Optimus instructed and Levi nodded before morphing his hand into a gun and shooting stun blasts at Riven multiple times, which she narrowly dodged.

"Why are you working with the heroes?" She asked and Levi just continued shooting.

"You betrayed us!" She yelled and he just continually shot until he hit Riven in the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" He asked and walked over to a panting Riven.

"You don't remember?" She said in a voice that sounded as though her heart had been broken.

"TF! We've taken down Spiral but MECH are posing more of problem than originally anticipated, we need help!" Supergirl yelled into her comlink and Levi redirected his attention to the warehouse to see Beta squad fighting with struggle.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Riven said and Levi turned back to her before she threw smoke pellets and disappeared.

"Damn." Levi said before his mask morphed back on, repaired, and he took off for the warehouse and quickly helped take down the last of the MECH men while the others escaped.

"Everyone ok?" Cyborg asked as they all met back together and nodded in response.

"Levi, what happened with the leader?" He asked and Levi sighed as he removed his mask.

"He escaped, though I now have knowledge of one of their elites." He explained and Cyborg nodded in response.

End of chapter 5! Who is the mysterious Riven? Well I already but to those who don't (Everyone) you'll just have to wait and find out, but I guarantee she will be revealed in one of the next 3 chapters! Plz Review and tell me what you think should happen in chapter 6! I DON'T OWN DIS STUFF!


	6. Autobots and Decepticons P1

Autobots and Decepticons, Part 1

Levi sat in his classroom, thinking about the setup that happened one week prior to that day, he couldn't get Riven out of his head, who was she? How did she know his name? Why did he get a flash at the sound of her name? Where could he get answers to hiss questions?

"You must relax my friend, something tells me that all our questions will be answered soon." Optimus said and Levi sighed.

'I feel like I've met Riven before, I just can't figure out where.' He thought before the bell went, signalling the end of the day, Levi went to the spot where he usually met up with Jack, Miko, Sierra and Raf and waited there for a few minutes until Sierra emerged.

"Hey Levi." She said and he smiled in response before he went back to his thoughts.

"You ok?" She asked and he sighed and thought of a way for her to help.

"Last week I saw someone, they looked extremely familiar but I can't figure out why, but I think they might have something to do with my past." He explained and she looked at him in surprise.

"Well why don't you talk to them?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I saw them on TV, in the background." He quickly lied and she nodded in response, just before Jack, Miko and Raf emerged from the building.

"Hey guys." Sierra said as the walked over.

"Sup." Miko said with a smile before the three of them noticed Levi in deep thought.

"You ok Levi?" Jack asked but he didn't respond.

"He thought he saw someone he recognised on TV." Sierra explained and they nodded in response.

"(Whistle) earth to Levi!" Miko said as she waved a hand in front of his face, breaking him from thought.

"Oh you're here." He said with a smile. Unknowingly, a familiar red car was parked across the street from them, bearing the decepticon symbol on its steering wheel.

"This is Knockout, Lord Megatron, may I suggest we take the boy now?" The car said, as it sent a signal directly to the Nemesis ship.

"Not yet Knockout, we must be patient." Megatron said into the communicator.

"My lord, why can we not take Prime now?" Starscream asked and Megatron smirked.

"Not until preparations are complete, the Nemesis must take its true form in order for us to take Prime." He explained and got a surprised look from the second in command just before Shockwave emerged from his laboratory.

"My lord, may I suggest we use project Tidal as a preparation, if the boy cannot take TidalWave, there isn't a chance that he can take, the Nemesis." He explained and Megatron smiled in response.

"Agreed, prepare by this time tomorrow." He said and turned back to the computer screen showing a picture of Transformer. Back at the school Knockout had just left and the group had just gone their separate ways, or rather Sierra and Levi broke off from Miko, Jack and Raf.

"Any idea where they go?" Levi asked and Sierra crossed her arms in response.

"Jack's probably with his girlfriend, Arcee." She said with a sour look as Jack rode away from the school and Levi looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you were Jack's girlfriend." He suggested and she turned to him with her eyes open.

"No no no no no no no no no, I mean...I don't...he doesn't...forget it." She said and he laughed slightly before they departed. Levi walked into an ally way and made sure no one was looking before he morphed into a blue sport car and drove away, unaware that Sierra had watched the car exit the ally, but not Transform. Levi quickly arrived home and entered to see M'gann and Connor talking with Artemis on the couches.

"How was school?" Connor asked already knowing the answer would be 'boring'.

"Boring." Levi responded and got a smirk from the kryptonian.

"Sounds suspicious." Jack's motorbike, Arcee said as they entered the military base, housing the remaining Autobots.

"Why? Because he mysteriously appeared a month after Optimus disappeared, has his colour scheme and the Autobot symbol is on his jacket?" Jack asked as they discussed Levi, knowing that Arcee would take any excuse to find Optimus. They entered the army bunker to see all the other Autobots, Ultra Magnus, Wheel Jack, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Smokescreen.

"You guys took your time!" Miko said from their hangout area and Jack smirked before he dismounted Arcee and she transformed before walking over to the other Autobots while Jack went up to see Miko and Raf.

"Any sign of Optimus?" Arcee asked and Ratchet shook his head in response.

"I'll tell you where Prime is!" A deep voice said from the entrance of the bunker, so everyone redirected their attention to see Agent Fowler with a sour look on his face.

"He's gassing warehouses and shooting them." He said and walked up to the hang out area so that he was at head level with the Autobots.

"What are you talking about?" Bulkhead asked before Fowler opened his briefcase and pulled out what looked to be a miniature version of the top half of Optimus' face.

"We found this at a half destroyed warehouse that had the remains of knockout gas on the walls." He said and threw the mask to Ratchet who instantly examined it.

"It certainly looks like Optimus, but it's too, small." He said and placed the faceplate on an enormous microscope before taking a closer look.

"Even if it belonged to Optimus, why would he gas a warehouse and shoot it?" Jack asked and Fowler sighed.

"I don't know, but if you've seen anything relating to Prime we need to know." He instructed and Arcee looked over while Jack shook his head with his eyes wide open.

"Jack, Miko and Raf have been hanging out with a kid that has the Autobot symbol on his jumper and his clothing is the same colour scheme as Optimus." She said and Fowler turned around in surprise.

"You got his name and address?" He asked and she nodded.

"His name's Levi Plestart and he's Raf's new Neighbour." Arcee explained before Miko, Raf and Jack all face palmed.

"Fowler you can't arrest him, he has amnesia, he can only remember the last month." Raf said and Fowler sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I need to take a look at it." He said and walked away. Levi and Connor stood at either ends of their training room, slowly circling around.

"Analyse your opponent's attack strategy, and form a plan to counter it." Connor ordered before he ran in and tried to hit Levi with all he could, Levi dodged but barely, before Connor dropped down and swept his feet to this side, tripping him and making him fall to the ground.

"Noted." Optimus said and Levi just shot him a look subconsciously before Connor helped him up.

"Don't worry, it took me a while to figure it out as well." He said and got a smirk from the twelve year old.

"You'll get the hang of it." He said and Levi nodded in response before he went to try and hit Connor with a sneak attack, only to have his hit dodged and countered with a push back, Levi gritted his teeth and within a split second, his eyes changed from azure, to emerald, and a human sized optimus was expelled from his body.

"Levi?" Connor said with a worried look before Levi raced it and flipped over him, before hitting the backs of both his shoulders, putting Connor in extreme pain.

"Levi stop!" Optimus yelled as he ran in and tried to hold his other half back from hurting Connor, though it did very little as Levi simply flicked his head back and damaged Optimus slightly.

"Levi, what are you doing?" Connor asked before he pressed his belt buckle and his suit came on, suppressing his human side.

"I'll hold him still, refuse with him." Superboy ordered and Optimus nodded before he flicked his head down and his mask appeared, covering his mouth and nose. Levi went to punch Superboy, but it didn't even make him blink, so Superboy grabbed both Levi's arms and held him up, Optimus raced over and place both his hands on his shoulders before they refused and his eyes went back to normal.

"Why are you in your suit...and why are you holding me up?" Levi asked with a confused look before Superboy let go of him and his suit powered down. The two exited their training room just as there was a knock at the door, so M'gann answered.

"Hello miss, I'm special agent William Fowler, I was wondering if Levi Plestart lived here?" The man at the door said and at that point, Levi had another flash, this time an image appeared right in front of him, an image of a face, the face of the girl Transformer saved before he snapped back into sense.

"Sure, he's right here." M'gann said carefully as Levi came into sight.

"Mr. Plestart I'm going to have to ask you some questions." Fowler said and Levi nodded slowly before the two sat on the couches.

"Shoot." Levi said and Fowler laughed slightly.

"I have confirmation that you have amnesia and only have memories of the last 4 weeks is that correct?" He asked and got a nod in response.

"That symbol on your jumper, what do you know about it?" Fowler asked and Levi's heart rate increased slightly.

"It's a clothes brand symbol, isn't it?" He lied and Fowler looked at him with suspicion.

'Levi what did you do?' M'gann thought as she linked the three of them.

'I didn't do anything! Maybe someone saw me and, knows something about Optimus?' Levi thought as Fowler asked another question and once again he answered with a lie.

"Alright, can you tell me your first memory?" Fowler asked and Levi thought back, to Cadmus, he couldn't reveal that.

"I remember, seeing a slight glimpse of light, as it grew bigger and bigger I thought I was dead, but it enveloped me, and I saw an LED light, I felt blankets on top of me, a breeze passing my face, and a little hope left in me." He lied and Fowler sighed and nodded in response.

"I have one last question for you, does the name, Optimus sound familiar to you?" He asked and Levi's heart skipped a beat, before he shook his head in response.

"Thank you for your time." Fowler said before he left.

"How did he know my name?" Optimus asked as he began to think.

"How is that possible?" M'gann asked and Levi shook his head.

"It shouldn't be." He said as they all just watched the door.

20 hours later

Levi sat on the bleachers of the school football field, watching the school's team train, who was that guy? How did he know about Optimus? How did he know where to go?

"You ok Levi?" A voice said, snapping him out of thought, he looked to his left to see Sierra staring at him with a confused look.

"I'm fine." He said before she sat next to him.

"You know, one thing that never gets by me is a lie, so what's wrong?" She pushed and he sighed.

"Yesterday a man came to my house, some guy named Fowler, he kept asking me questions and then he asked me if I'd heard a name before, and it sounded, familiar."Levi explained and Sierra nodded in understanding.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked and she smiled and nodded in response.

"How'd you find me here?" He asked and she smirked.

"I just ended a relationship with an abusive, rude, and above all annoying player in the team, and I saw you." She explained and he smirked in response, before the two could go any further in their conversation a strong wind came on and the light around them began to dim, and slowly a loud whirring noise came into earshot, and got louder and louder, until something emerged from the clouds above them, it looked like a battleship of some sort, only smaller with green and grey tints and lightning bolts painted on it, it was roughly three times the size of Optimus at his full size.

"What the hell is that?" One of the football players yelled before everyone began to panic and ran away. The front of the battleship split in half and that's when Levi and Optimus realised what it was, a Cybertronian, a Transformer. The battleship moved its pieces multiple times until it took the form of a giant Transformer with a strange symbol on its chest.

"That's the decepticon symbol!" Optimus said before the Transformer's eyes glowed a bright red and he touched down on the giant football field.

"TidalWave, online." It said in a deep voice and Levi grabbed Sierra's arm.

"We need to move." He said and she nodded before they raced away with everyone else.

"There's a giant robot attacking the school!" One of the football players yelled as TidalWave used his blasters to destroy multiple pieces of the football field, and the path back into the school, cutting Levi and Sierra from their path of escape.

"Get under the bleachers." Levi said as they both raced under the bleachers and Sierra began to panic.

'Optimus we need to do something.' Levi thought as he looked through the seats to see Tidal wave shooting at the school.

"The school has successfully been evacuated, no casualties." Optimus said and Levi sighed before he directed his attention to Sierra who was breathing quickly and had sweat running down her forehead.

"How good are you at keeping a secret?" He asked and she looked at him as though he was joking around.

"The best, why?" She asked worrily.

"Because what you're about to see is going to be the biggest secret you have to keep, okay?" Levi requested and she panicked a bit more but nodded firmly.

"You can't tell anyone about this." He said, before morphing on his Transformer suit to see Sierra with her eyes wide open in shock. Just next to the half destroyed school stood Jack, Miko and Raf, who were all looking in shock as TidalWave began walking towards the school, Jack pulled out his phone and called an all but too familiar number.

"Guys there's a giant decepticon attacking the school!" He yelled into the phone and on the other end Ratchet received the message.

End of Chapter 6! Sorry for the late upload but I'm going to try and upload these as much as possible, I had to go away for a wedding, so hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one did! Please Review and tell me what to do for chapter 6.5!


	7. Autobots and Decepticons P2

Autobots and Decepticons P2

Sierra looked up at the giant robot mere yards from her location under the school bleachers, as who she thought was Levi Plestart shot at it from guns where his hands should be.

'Optimus what the hell is this thing?!' Levi thought as he dodged multiple blasts from turrets on TidalWave's chest.

"The decepticon TidalWave, I thought he went offline in the war for Cybertron, it seems not." Optimus explained as they continually shot at TidalWave, didn't seem at all phased by the blasts. Sierra began to panic as she stared at TidalWave and Transformer, before she heard someone shout her name in the distance, so she turned to see Jack, Miko and Raf running towards her.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked quickly as he skidded and kneeled down next to her, so she gave a quick nod in response.

"We need to move, now." Raf said as they tried to run from the bleachers, before multiple blasts shot next to them, they were stuck where they were. Transformer flew around TidalWave multiple times until a few of the turret's blasts hit him and he was knocked back down to the ground. TidalWave aimed his blasters at Transformer, but he didn't get to fire as he was barraged by a red blast.

'Need a hand?' Connor asked through the recently activated psychic link, before he and Supergirl flew in and both punched TidalWave at the same time.

"Levi, I believe it be a good idea for us to go full size." Optimus explained and Transformer nodded his head, before he began to focus. Jack, Miko, Raf and Sierra all looked in his direction, before he began to Transform, this time was different however, his parts were growing rapidly, until he took the form of Optimus Prime.

"Superboy, Supergirl, aim for his chest, that's where his spark is located." Optimus instructed and the two nodded in response, Optimus took a deep breath before he nodded his head and his mouth mask appeared (I dunno what it's called but you know what I mean), bringing him to barrage TidalWave multiple times with his blasters.

On the Decepticon ship Megatron slammed his fist onto the monitor in which he was watching the battle take place on in anger.

"The Justice League are interfering, we cannot allow this. Starscream! Dispatch your squadron to assist TidalWave against the League, but leave Prime!" He ordered at his second in command, who gave a simply nod before racing away from the angered Decepticon leader.

"Decepticon seekers, seek and destroy the Kryptonians." Starscream ordered as he Transformed and took flight.

"Optimus on your left!" Levi yelled, leading the Autobot leader to do a back flip over the blasts from TidalWave. Supergirl flew over to one of the turrets and repeatedly punched it, before another turned to her direction and shot her away.

'Kara!' Superboy thought before he also took a barrage of blasts.

"Avoid the blasts! He's using Dark Energon! It's harmful to Kryptonians!" Optimus explained before he shot multiple times at TidalWave's head, both Superboy and Supergirl got slightly angry, so they both flew towards TidalWave and punched his chest at the same time, but not making a single scratch.

'What the hell is this thing made of?' Superboy thought.

'Scans indicate he has a deflector shield.' Levi Explained before the Kryptonians were barraged with blasts once more, but not from TidalWave, it seemed the Decepticon seekers and Starscream had just arrived, before they Transformed and ran towards Superboy and Supergirl.

"Where the hell are they?!" Miko whispered to Raf, before a ground bridge opened just near them, and Multiple Vehicles emerged and drove towards the Decepticons.

"Autobots, take them down!" Arcee said as she transformed and blasted one of the seekers multiple times, one by one the Autobots transformed and began beating down the cons alongside the Kryptonians.

'Friends of yours Optimus?' Supergirl asked as she used her heat vision on one of the drones.

'I do not know.' Optimus thought as he shot one of the shield generators on TidalWave's back.

"It seems as though your fighters are not strong enough, Megatron." A deep voice said from behind the Decepticon leader, who turned to see Zoom standing just behind him.

"Against the Kryptonians they'll do fine, with the Autobots is a different story. Perhaps you could give them some assistance?" Megatron suggested, and within an instant there was a flash of blue lightning, and Zoom was gone.

"I do not think it logical to allow Zoom to fight the Kryptonians." Shockwave expressed as he turned to Megatron.

"Zoom would only be here if Darkseid sent him, and I am not one to disobey the all mighty Darkseid, though I do agree with you Shockwave." Megatron explained as they two redirected their attention to the screen.

"Optimus! Scans indicate something's coming, something faster than Flash." Levi explained, before there was a streak of blue that raced past the battling Transformers, and a shockwave followed, pushing everyone down, Superboy and Supergirl looked up to see Zoom a few metres away from them.

"Who's this guy?" Supergirl asked.

"Zoom, he gave the team some trouble a few years back, but we thought he was gone for good." Was Superboy's response, before Zoom ran in and smashed the S on his chest, shutting the suit off, stripping Superboy of his flight, speed, heat vision and super breath, leading the speedster to pick him up by the throat.

"Without that suit you're nothing but a strong human with good hearing. I could snap your neck, right now." Zoom said as he tightened his grip on Superboy, who tried to punch him, only to have his punches miss.

"No!" Supergirl said as she charged in, but Zoom simply moved out of the way before he vibrated his hand through her stomach, injuring her greatly, before Zoom kicked her away.

"Kara!" Levi yelled as he detached from Optimus in his Transformer suit, and caught the kryptonian before she hit the ground.

"You are the mighty Transformer? A simple boy?" Zoom asked as he threw Superboy to the side, Transformer lightly placed Supergirl down and stood up, panting heavily.

"Robin started off at my age, he became one of the greatest fighters on earth." He said and Zoom laughed slightly before he raced up right in front of the Half-human, and grabbed him by the throat.

'Someone call for backup?' Miss Martian said over the psychic link before the Bio ship flew down and she jumped out along with Tigress, who ran over and hit Zoom over the back of the head with a staff, causing him to drop Transformer.

"You ok kid?" She asked and he nodded in response.

"You..." Zoom said faintly as he turned to Tigress, who got ready to fight, but Zoom just stood there staring at her, not saying a word or moving a muscle.

"Next time, Artemis." He said simply and raced away, leaving Tigress with a shocked look.

"I need to do something, Prime, will you be ok for a few more minutes?" transformer asked as Optimus blocked multiple shots from TidalWave.

"I will live." He said simply. Transformer ran over to the bleachers and looked under to see the four humans.

"Follow me." He said, disguising his voice at the same time, and getting nods from each of them, the four raced back towards the school, but not unnoticed, Starscream recognised Jack, Miko and Raf and smirked before knocking Arcee down and flying right in front of them.

"Scrap." Transformer said before he morphed his hand into blasters and shot at the decepticon, who simply dodged them.

"Starscream! I said leave him to TidalWave!" Megatron almost screamed into the comlinks, causing Starscream to get frustrated.

"Next time, human." The decepticon said simply before he flew back over to the Autobots and kept fighting.

'Levi hurry! We can't hold out much longer!' Miss Martian thought as she knocked two decepticons against each other.

"Hurry!" Transformer yelled as they arrived at the school and he pushed them inside.

"Wait! Where's Levi?" Miko asked and Transformer got worried.

"He's fine, he was trying to help me but we got separated, so I hid under the bleachers." Sierra explained and Transformer sighed, he knew she would keep his secret safe.

'Levi!' Optimus thought as he took a barrage of blasts.

"Stay here." Transformer instructed before he morphed on a jetpack before flying back over to the Autobot leader.

"I'm here!" He said simply and refused with Optimus.

"I believe I have found a way to defeat TidalWave." Optimus said as he jumped up and took out another shield generator.

"On Cybertron, we defeated him with the aid of an Autobot named Omega Supreme, and I believe we can Transform into him." He explained and Levi nodded in response before the two of them jumped back.

"Miss Martian! Tigress! Prepare yourselves!" Optimus yelled and the two nodded in response before Optimus began to morph once more, everyone looked in shock as his parts became bigger than before. When the Transformation finished he no longer looked like Optimus or Transformer, and he was the size of TidalWave.

"Omega Supreme: online. Enemy: TidalWave. Enemy Status: Damaged." He said and raised one of his hands, which looked like a claw with four talons, and the talons blasted to the centre of his hand, creating a sphere, before it blasted directly at TidalWave and damaged him greatly.

"Omega?! How's that possible?" Bulkhead asked as he crushed the head of a seeker between his fists.

"Who cares?! He's takin' down TidalWave!" WheelJack said as he stabbed a seeker through the chest.

"Optimus, something tells me there's a downside to Omega Supreme, so please tell there isn't." Levi requested as they caught one of TidalWave's punches.

"Affirmative, using this form will use much more Energon than what we can supply, I'm afraid we only have a few minutes." Optimus explained before they took a punch to the chest.

"C'mon! We need to help Omega!" Arcee said as she knocked out Starscream, so the Autobots began firing on the giant decepticon, though TidalWave didn't feel much of it.

"Countermeasures identified." TidalWave said before his hand transformed into a giant sword and he stabbed Omega in the shoulder, making both Optimus and Levi feel the pain.

'Levi!' Miss Martian said through the psychic link as she used her powers to hold TidalWave's arm back.

"We need to keep going!" Levi said as he and Optimus pushed even further beyond their powers, they upgraded themselves. Omega got a lot faster even for his size and began dodging and countering TidalWave, almost with ease.

"He seems to be holding well against TidalWave, perhaps he may have a chance against his next opponent." Megatron pointed out as he crossed his arms, just as Omega uppercut TidalWave hard, seeing an opening the giant Autobot placed his beam right in front of TidalWave's chest.

"Enemy status: Terminated." Omega said as he blasted the titan through the chest and eliminated him. Everyone relaxed as both TidalWave and Omega fell backwards, before Omega reverted back down to an injured Transformer.

"That was fun." He said half consciously.

"I do not believe it over yet my friend." Optimus said and Levi sat up just as Miss Martian, Tigress and Superboy ran over with Superboy holding his unconscious cousin. They all turned as the Autobots walked over and Transformer did his best to morph into Optimus.

"Who are you?" He asked and they all looked in surprise.

"Optimus, it's us, Team Prime." Arcee explained and Optimus simply narrowed his eyes slightly, signalling that he didn't know what they meant, Arcee gave a look of disappointment before she raised a hand to her comlink.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge." She said simply and the Autobots walked away.

"I may not know you, but you all helped us against the decepticons, for that you have gained my gratitude." Optimus said as he bowed his head slightly and Arcee turned and gave a simply nod.

"The Decepticons are our enemy, they have been for years, we were just doing our job." She explained, before a ground bridge opened just near them and the Autobots, one by one, walked inside. Arcee hesitated as she turned back to Optimus, and he just stared at her as though she was a complete stranger to him, so she turned back to the ground bridge and walked inside, just before it closed. Optimus reverted back to Transformer, who within an instant fell over unconscious from the stress of his injured shoulder.

"He's earned a rest." Tigress said with a smile as the bio ship landed next to them and they boarded before taking off for the watchtower.

"The mission was a success my lord." Shockwave pointed out and Megatron smirked and nodded.

"It seems Darkseid was correct about this boy, he does have potential, though repurposing him may be, difficult." He answered simply and pulled up files, from Cadmus on Levi and Optimus' biological connection.

Arcee simply stared at the Autobots as Ratchet patched up their wounds, but something else was on her mind, like why Optimus didn't remember them, or how he was alive at all.

"Arcee, do you require repairs?" Ratchet asked and Arcee shook her head.

"Arcee, whoever that guy was, I don't think it was Optimus. I mean, he Transformed into Omega Supreme, tell me the last time you saw Optimus do that." Smokescreen explained and Arcee sighed.

"You might be right Smoke, I looked him dead in the eye and he didn't recognise me, but I still think it could be him." She said before walking away. Please review

End of Chapter 7! Sorry for such a late upload, I've been sort of busy lately! These chapters are probs gonna become like monthly or something, but anyway Please Review! I DONT OWN EITHER OF THESE! (Also the next chapter may contain hints to a third universe being added in! Your clue? The word, Namekian.)


	8. The past P1

The past P1

Levi slowly opened his eyes with a groan as his vision slowly began to adjust to his surroundings, a casing of some sort, a pod. His hands were clocked in place, though he couldn't actually move them anyway, and blurry figures passed by every few moments. After his eyesight adjusted completely, he recognised his surroundings, it was the lab in which Cadmus had fused him with Optimus.

"Sedation successful, he's calmed down and memory wipe was also successful." A woman with a clip board explained to a bald man wearing glasses, who smiled deviously and pressed some buttons into the board just in front of him, causing an pain to come across Levi's body, making him yell in extreme pain.

"Hello Levi." The man said as the pain went away.

"My name is Dr. Killex, and you my friend, are my newest experiment." He said and pressed a button on the board, causing Levi's pod to rotate ninety degrees to the right, allowing Optimus' dead remains to come into sight.

"I am going to infuse you into this robot, but in order to handle the pain, I need to do this." Killex said as he pressed the button a second time and the pain returned at a higher magnitude. Levi opened his eyes and jumped off from the bed he was on, pinning the closest person to him while morphing his usable hand into a sword and placing it on the person's throat.

"Levi calm down! It's okay." The person said and Levi looked at them, to see M'gann, so he quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." He said and sat back down on the Watchtower med bay bed.

"It's okay, you were dreaming of the Cadmus experiments, we saw and pulled you out." M'gann explained as she placed a hand on his shoulder and kneeled down in front of him.

"Heart rate and adrenalin returning to normal." Optimus said with a slightly relieved voice.

"How's your shoulder?" Jason asked as he walked over.

"It hurts, what happened? I don't remember anything after Transforming into Omega Supreme." Levi explained as he looked around to see Conner, Artemis, Jason, M'gann, Kara and Kalder.

"You beat TidalWave, but he stabbed you in the shoulder at the same time, you've been out for a week kid." Artemis explained and Levi sighed.

"Scrap." He said simply and fell back onto the bed.

"Oh and you don't need to worry about Sierra, Optimus told us and we handled it." Connor said with a smirk and Levi just got worried for his friend.

"What did you do?" He asked and Connor just gave a smile.

"Good you're awake." A voice said from the door and Levi sat up to see Batman walk in, so Optimus transferred from the Watchtower computer back into Levi.

"How quickly can you heal your shoulder?" Batman asked and Levi redirected his attention to the image of Optimus' head.

"I can have your arm repaired completely in 21 hours 13 minutes and 22 seconds." Optimus explained and Levi sighed.

"It'll be done tomorrow." He said simply and batman nodded in response.

"We've located MECH's base and we believe there are remains of Cybertronians located there, we need Transformer, Red Hood, Miss Martian and Supergirl to investigate." He explained and M'gann simply shot the dark night a look saying 'You're kidding me right?'.

"Report back here immediately after your shoulder has healed." Batman instructed before he left the room.

"Well, now I guess we wait?" Levi suggested and Connor rubbed his head and smirked.

"Wait, in the battle, who was that, black flash?" He asked and Artemis stepped forward.

"His name's Zoom, he gave Flash some trouble a few years back, but we thought he was gone for good." She explained, remembering when she and Wally watched Zoom age due to the powers of the Time Rathe. (A.N Yeah I used material from the Flash CW series, FIGHT ME!)

"You ok after what he did to you Kara?" Levi asked, worried for his friend, and remembering that he had vibrated his hand into her stomach.

"I'm fine." She responded, admiring the fact that he put her health before his own.

"Well, I feel terrible." Levi said as he fell back onto the bed.

"I think we should go home." M'gann suggested and Levi smiled at the idea, before he heard something, as if someone was yelling at the top of their lungs, and Levi now stood in a place of nothing but a vast area with absolutely nothing around him.

"Levi!" The deep voice that he heard yelling echoed through his ears, causing him to turn around to see a man in an orange and blue Gi with a spikiest black hair he'd ever seen.

"Levi I don't have much time, you must stop our dimensions from fusing, the world of the Justice League and the world of the Transformers have already fused, if a third is added to that list it could be catastrophic! You must stop our dimensions from fusing! Do you understand me?!" The man yelled before Levi returned to normal, where everyone was looking at him in slight confusion, and fear.

"What just happened?" He asked and everyone sighed in relief.

"You went berserk, Optimus got ejected from your body and well, you attacked us." Jason explained and Levi looked in surprise.

"Must have been a side effect from transforming into Omega." He suggested. After a few minutes Connor, M'gann and Levi went back to their home where Levi went down to the training room, even with his shoulder still injured, but when he arrived he found someone already there, someone he would have never expected to see in the training room.

"Sierra?!" He exclaimed and the person turned around to be just the person he'd suggested, Sierra.

"Good you're back, from now on I will be monitoring your missions and providing support over the comlinks and the link." She explained with a slight hint of pride in her voice.

"Optimus, you didn't tell me this, why?" Levi asked as Optimus transferred into the training room's mainframe.

"Under Sierra's request, I kept that Intel secure." He explained and Levi sighed.

"Well, this should be fun." He pointed out and got a smile from Sierra.

"Shockwave, how goes preparations?" Megatron asked as he walked into the engine room of the Nemesis.

"Trypticon will be active again in one earth month." Shockwave explained as he began to fix Trypticon's optics.

"Lord Megatron, may I ask why Zoom ceased with his, interference at the sight of the two female heroes?" Starscream asked and Megatron raised an eyebrow (A.N I think they're eyebrows) at his second in command.

"It seems Zoom at some point in time had a connection to one of them." The decepticon leader explained, before a beacon located on his arm activated, signalling the request of his prescience on Apocalypse, the home world to Darkseid.

"I must leave, Shockwave, continue your work, Starscream, I leave you in charge while I am gone, no attacking anything." Megatron ordered and Starscream bowed his head in response, just before a bridge opened in the hallway behind them, so Megatron entered and emerged before Darkseid, Vandal Savage and Zoom.

"Megatron, am I to believe that your preparations are as they were planned?" Darkseid asked and Megatron nodded in response.

"Trypticon shall be operational in one earth month." He explained and Darkseid smiled.

"I thank you for taking over Cadmus and making this objective possible Vandal." He expressed and Vandal bowed his head to the emperor.

"Our two dimensions, the dimension of heroes, and the dimension of the Transformers, fusing them together has strengthened us greatly, and when, Transformer, has joined us, we shall be unstoppable!" Darkseid explained as he looked out over the fiery pits of Apocalypse, where his Parademons awaited instructions from their master.

 **21 hours later**

Levi stood in his training room, preparing his battle suit and making some adjustments at the same time, along with some tips from Sierra.

"Come on, we need to get going." Miss Martian said as she walked over to the Zeta tube on the other side of the room.

"Something tells me that she isn't too excited about this." Sierra whispered as Levi put his helmet on.

"I'm against it because you've been through enough, you're still recovering." Miss Martian said as she looked over at Transformer.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He responded before Miss Martian linked the three of them together, before the two heroes left while Sierra sat at the desk and monitored the mission to assist in any way she could. The two heroes quickly arrived at the watchtower where Supergirl and Red hood were already waiting with Batman.

"We aren't sure if this base is active or not, if so, Transformer, can you take the form of one of the MECH vehicles?" The dark knight asked and Transformer nodded in response.

"You are to infiltrate the base, silently take out the guards, and report anything out of the ordinary. Red hood, rubber bullets." Batman instructed strictly, and under his helmet Jason rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

"Let's role." Transformer said as he took a few steps back and transformed into a MECH truck with tinted windows, the team got in and Batman activated the Zeta tube before the car drove through it and emerged at the back of a gas station located in the middle of a forest.

"According to the map the location of the base is precisely 6 miles away." Optimus explained as they began to drive towards the base.

"Well, anyone got an idea on what to expect?" Red hood asked as he loaded his guns.

"I have a hunch, I just hope I'm wrong." Transformer explained. After a few minutes of driving the team arrived at the MECH base, to find it looking as though it had been abandoned for months, Transformer parked in some bushes where they could all see the base, and Transformed before he and Supergirl scanned the building for heat signatures.

"I'm not picking up anything." Transformer explained and Supergirl shook her head.

"Me neither, looks like the place is abandoned." She suggested.

"Great, just when I thought I would get to use my guns for once." Red hood pouted as he placed his guns in their holders and began to walk down to the base. The group followed cautiously and as they entered they all noticed a lot of tech that not even Wayne Corp. were coming close to developing, but Transformer had his attention directed at a giant robotic figure almost pinned to the wall, it almost looked like a Transformer, but most of its parts were missing and it didn't seem like any others.

'Sierra, you getting this?' Transformer thought as he scanned the robot and sent it's schematics back to Sierra.

'Were they trying to, create Transformers?' She thought. Optimus stared at the prototype as though it looked familiar, which to him it did.

"I believe I've been here before." He explained and Transformer looked at him in surprise.

"So TF, did your hunch include absolutely nothing useful?" Red hood asked as he looked at the computers.

"No, I was expecting..." He started, before the lights in the room activated all around them, revealing hundreds of agents standing on the roof supports.

"An ambush perhaps?" A female voice suggested as Riven dropped down, holding a staff in one hand.

'I can't reach Sierra.' Miss Martian explained as the group backed into a circle and prepared themselves for the fight ahead.

"Men, keep these three occupied, Transformer's mine." Riven ordered as all the agents dropped down.

'Levi, go, we can handle them.' Supergirl explained and Transformer nodded before he walked over to Riven, and a group of agents cut him off from the others.

"I've waited a long time for this." She said and got her staff ready, before Transformer changed his hand into a sword.

"Well, now the wait's over." He said with a smirk, before the two charged in on each other and clashed, just like the did at the warehouse in Jasper.

"Why are wearing the mask Levi? You don't need it!" Riven said as she jabbed Transformer in the forehead and damaged his helmet.

"Optimus, retract helmet." He ordered and Optimus nodded before the helmet combined with his back.

"You know what they say, an eye for an eye." Levi said as the two began to circle each other and Riven caught onto what he meant, so she slowly took off her mask, and Levi looked in shock at the girl underneath. It was her, the girl he saved in the alleyway weeks ago on his first patrol.

"It's you, the girl I saved." He said in slight disbelief and Riven got ever so slightly upset.

"You really don't remember? All the time we spent together? Our friends? Our memories?" She asked and Levi got confused, before it hit him.

"You knew me before I became, this, didn't you?" He asked and took a step forward.

"My name is Sarah Moores, we used to be partners before you betrayed Spiral."

Cliff-hanger! As always please review! (I keep asking for this but no one actually does it) And in the next chapter Levi will face the one thing that has haunted him since chapter 1; his past. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME, YOUNG JUSTICE, OR DRAGONBALL Z/SUPER!


	9. The past P2

The past p2

"Shut up!" Levi yelled as he charged at Sarah with his utmost force, though she simply jumped over him.

"What I'm telling you is true Levi!" She countered but he wasn't listening, he simply kept charging in at him.

"No it isn't! I would never go so low as to join Spiral!" He denied and threw multiple hits, only to have all of them dodged. Red Hood repeatedly shot the men that came at him, with rubber bullets of course, even though he hated using them.

"They just keep coming!" Miss Martian said as she knocked out two of them. Red Hood shot one more guy, before a baton hit the side of his helmet, pushing him to the side.

"God...freaking..." He cursed before turning to the one that threw the baton, he was wearing a full face mask and different armour from the others.

"Let's dance." Red Hood said happily as he ran in and went hand to hand with the man. Miss Martian began panting as she dodged one of the bullets from the men, before one of them threw down something that looked like a grenade, until it went off and created a ring of fire, weakening her greatly.

'M'gann!' Supergirl thought before something went right through her shoulder, as though she was shot.

"The difference between us and MECH, we can get a hold of kryptonite." A man holding the gun containing kryptonite bullets explained as Supergirl fell to the ground and held her shoulder in pain. Red Hood repeatedly threw punches at the masked figure, only to have all of them dodged with ease, it was like this guy knew all his moves. Levi repeatedly swiped at Sarah only to have every single hit dodged, saying he was angry was an understatement, he didn't want to believe what she was saying, he couldn't have been a part of Spiral, he couldn't be a bad guy, could he?

"You were one of our best Levi, I was Riven, you were Killex." As she said that Levi once more, got a flash, of a battle, a battle, between Optimus and Megatron.

"Stop!" He almost screamed and raced in to try and hit Sarah once more.

"If I was one of your best then why was I in Cadmus?!" He protested and Sarah looked in slight shock.

"As good as we were, you had a rule, you would never kill anyone, Spiral repeatedly punished you until they realised you would never do it, so they tried to take you, we tried to stop them, but you told us to stop. We thought they sent you to a prison, we didn't know they turned you into a lab rat."She explained and Levi then noticed something she said.

"We?" He asked before someone kicked him over.

"Me, and your brother." Sarah said simply, causing Levi to stand up, only to see someone in their late teens, they resembled each other greatly.

"Long time Levi." He said simply and Levi stood up and looked at him.

"You probably don't remember me, I'm Jason Plestart, your older brother." He said simply, but once again, Levi didn't believe anything they would say.

'Levi!' Miss Martian yelled over the link, and he looked over to see the three of them in a corner.

'No!' HE yelled over the link, before there was an ear piercing noise that screwed with his brain and put him in extreme pain.

"Seem familiar? This is what Cadmus used to torcher you." Jason said as Levi fell to the ground.

"Wait? You knew?" Sarah asked but Jason ignored her.

"We've modified it so that the frequency targets both your human side and your cybertronian side, so in others words, both you and Optimus are on the verge of death." He said as Levi pushed his hands against his ears to try and drown out the noise. Miss Martian breathed heavily as the flames around her grew, until she heard a faint voice over the link.

'Miss M! Can you hear me?!' Sierra thought as loud as she could.

'Ambush...fire...kryptonite...backup...' Miss Martian struggled but Sierra understood and called up the watch tower.

"Batman! It was an ambush, we need backup now!" She yelled and Batman nodded before he turned to the team behind him, consisting of Flash, Tigress, Raven and Cyborg.

"Cyborg, boom tube to their location and give them some backup." Batman ordered and Cyborg nodded. Red Hood repeatedly went for punches only to have his opponent dodge them with ease once more.

"Ok, I've had enough." He said simply and pulled out one of his guns, before shooting the guy across his mask, almost cutting it off completely, and making him turn around at the same time.

"What, you can't stand one bullet?" Red Hood asked cockily, and the man removed his mask and threw it to the ground, slowly he turned around and as he did Red Hood almost dropped his guns at the sight of him unmasked.

"No...it can't be...you're dead..." He stuttered before he was kicked over the face and knocked out. Levi shook greatly as Jason intensified the frequency, Supergirl simply held her shoulder as the man with the Kryptonite gun held her at gun point, Miss Martian felt herself slipping away as the flame grew hotter and hotter, and Red Hood simply lay on the floor unconscious, before a boom tube opened up in the centre of the warehouse, and a red streak ran in and knocked down the men holding Supergirl at gun point.

"Hey guys." The flash said happily as he tossed the Kryptonite gun from hand to hand, and then Raven, Tigress and Cyborg emerged from the boom tube to help out.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven yelled and the controller in Jason's hand shattered to pieces, but as the pain faded, so did Levi's consciousness.

"Riven." Jason said and Sarah nodded and put her mask back on, before the two, along with the man that knocked out Red Hood, threw smoke pellets and disappeared. On Apocalypse, Darkseid sat in his chair, monitoring the battle with Zoom and Vandal Savage by his side.

"It seems these humans are not capable of executing such a simple plan. Zoom, it is time for you and I to, interfere." Darkseid ordered as he stood up, and Zoom nodded before a boom tube opened up a few metres in front of them, and around 50 Parademons swooped inside it, followed by Zoom. The boom tube reopened in the warehouse and all the Parademons charged in on the still conscious heroes, and just as Flash was about to knock out one of the Spiral men, Zoom raced in and knocked him backwards.

"Flash!" Tigress said as she helped him up.

"I don't know how you're alive Zolomen, but once again I'll kick your ass." Flash said, before Zoom raced in ad began fighting with the two of them.

"The hell are these things?!" Cyborg asked as he struggled against 1 of the Parademons.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted once more, and blasted a few Parademons.

"I don't know, not even my magic can harm them." She explained, before the boom tube fluxed, and Darkseid emerged with a disgusted look on his face.

"Zoom! Finish this up!" He ordered and the speedster nodded as he raced in and knocked Tigress to the side, before Flash punched him across the face and tore off half of his mask.

"You shouldn't have done that..." Zoom said as he raced over and picked Flash up.

"Barry." He finished and removed the rest of his mask, and both Tigress and Flash couldn't believe who was under it, someone they thought long but gone.

"Wally?" Tigress asked, and he turned his head, it was him, Wally West, was alive. He quickly knocked out Flash and then raced over to Artemis.

"Not anymore." He whispered before knocking Artemis out.

"That's enough." Darkseid said simply before his eyes glowed a bright red, and his Omega Beam shot at Cyborg and hit his back, knocking him out, before it rebounded and hit Raven, leaving all the heroes completely unconscious.

"Collect the Cybertronian, Kryptonian and Martian for reconditioning, the rest we shall take as prisoners." Darkseid ordered and the Parademons all nodded and went to pick up the heroes, but Wally looked back to Tigress, and picked her up before racing back through the boom tube, followed by the Parademons, and then Darkseid.

"All life signals are out of range." Sierra reported and Batman closed his eyes with a sigh.

All g! Sorry for such a short chapter but I have stuff I need to do. Anyway I hope you guys are still enjoying this series!


	10. Apocalypse

Apocalypse

Hey guys! Sorry for such a late upload, there's been a lot going on in my life lately and I haven't really had time for my stories, but I'm back for 1 chapter cos I'm going away in a few days! So if you're not reading this then you have no clue that my next upload will be in 2-3 weeks

M'gann slowly opened her eyes with a groan, everything was blurry, and she could feel her arms and legs encased in something. There was an ear piercing yell that filled her ears, waking her up fully, and allowing her eyesight to adjust fully, to find a strange lab of some sort. She looked around to see aliens that she learned about on mars, only; they were mangled and, different. She examined a few of them, before the yelling returned, along with a bright blue light from around a corner, M'gann quickly recognised the voice and was filled with worry.

"Levi!" She yelled, before the blue light died down, and a figure emerged from around the corner, a man with a mangled face.

"So, the Martian is awake." He pointed out in a sister voice, and began walking towards M'gann, who tried to faze through the locks that bound her to the wall, but to no avail, in fact, none of her powers worked.

"Nice try Martian, but we've injected you with a serum that prevents you from using most of your powers." A familiar, sinister voice explained, as Vandal Savage entered the room, allowing a sour look to appear on her face.

"Where, is, Transformer?" She demanded angrily, and the two smiled.

"He'll be along soon, but now that you've awoken, it's time for our experimentation, Desaad, if you'd be so kind." Vandal said as he turned to the man with the mangled face, and got a nod in response, before Desaad walked over to a computer station, and pulled a lever, causing a great pain to come across M'gann. Superboy slammed his fist against the brick wall next to him, almost knocking it over.

"Calm down Kon." Superman requested as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! I JUST LOST TWO OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN MY LIFE!" He retaliated, causing the ground to shake.

"I understand that, but blowing up the building won't help." Superman said in another attempt to calm his brother, working this time.

"Spiral's out done themselves. Not a trace of anything in here." Robin pointed out as he scanned the support beams in the hanger.

"Nothing around the outside, no helicopter marks, no car tracks, unless you count Levi's, nothing." Kid flash explained as he raced into the room.

"Well they couldn't have just disappeared out of thin air, maybe Prime's race had something to do with it." Sierra suggested as she processed data from the training room, but to no avail.

"Maybe we could get their help? The good ones I mean." Superman suggested.

"And how do you suppose we get their attention?" Batman asked as he jumped down from the roof supports.

"They had a weird sort of teleportation thing at the school, it was like a zeta tube, but with the mobility of a boom tube." Sierra explained as she began looking into the strange occurrence at the school.

"Maybe if we could get a scan of it we could retrace where it originated from." Green Arrow suggested.

"Possibly, but just in case, I'm going to continue with my investigation into Spiral." Batman explained before he walked away. Sierra grabbed a piece of tech located in the training room, placed it in her pocket, and exited the house.

"Sierra? What are you doing here?" A voice asked, causing her to turn around in surprise, to see Raf standing just behind her.

"Oh... I was...helping out with...homework, but Levi's really sick at the moment, best not disturb them right now, maybe in a few days, okay bye!" Sierra said nervously as she walked away, leaving her friend extremely confused. Sierra quickly walked down the street and towards the school, making sure she wasn't being followed or noticed, it would be hard to get in there, after all it was a Sunday, but she had connections. After a few minutes of walking she arrived at the closed school, but not unnoticed, Jack and Miko just happened to be across the road at the time, to see her sneak into the school.

"The hell is Sierra doing?" Miko asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know but it can't be good, c'mon." Jack said simply and she nodded before the two of them followed after their friend. Sierra arrived at the school football field, unaware that she was being followed by her friends, she pulled out the device and activated it.

"The hell is that thing?" Miko asked from under the bleachers as she and Jack stared at Sierra.

"No clue, but that spot's where, the ground bridge opened when TidalWave attacked."Jack said suspiciously.

"Wait, you don't think that has anything to do with it." Miko requested but Jack nodded his head, as Sierra raised a hand to her ear.

"I've pinpointed the energy signature, hopefully this'll help us find them." She explained, before shutting off the device.

"Okay, that's extremely suspicious." Miko pointed out as Sierra walked away from the field, so the two of them followed her once more, she was going in an unfamiliar direction, before she arrived at an alleyway, and at the very back was a billboard, and she stopped right in front of it.

"Recognised, Sierra, C-00." A strange, emotionless voice said, as the billboard split apart to reveal a Zeta-tube, which teleported her straight to the watch tower, leaving both Miko and Jack speechless. Sierra walked into the watchtower, where the bat family, Superboy, Superman, Green Arrow and Black Canary awaited.

"Did you get it?" Robin asked as he crossed his arms, and Sierra held up the device, before throwing it to batman, who caught it and began to scan the data received.

"Can you locate it?" Superboy asked impatiently.

"Done, it originated from an army base not too far from Jasper." Batman explained as he showed the location on the map.

"Robin, Batgirl, Superboy, Red Robin,(AN: I know I said Tim Drake was Nightwing but it didn't really work) you're with me, we investigate tomorrow night." Batman ordered and the group nodded before they departed.

Levi yelled at the top of his lungs as a sharp, electric pain came across his body, his armour was damaged greatly and his body was barely movable. Optimus had been extracted from his body and was chained up next to him, but he was temporarily offline.

"Incredible, no one has been able to withstand such measures of pain and live to tell the tale." Desaad said with a smile as he turned off the device, allowing the pain to stop.

"Desaad, I believe that will suffice for the Cybertronian for today, throw him with the others." Vandal ordered and Desaad nodded before he flipped the switch on the board in front of him, and the two fell from their restraints.

"Take them to the dungeons." Desaad ordered, allowing two Parademons to walk over and take the two away. Kara sat in the dungeons, severely injured while M'gann lay unconscious next to her, she had almost given up hope, she was slowly drifting away, the experiments were, changing the three of them. The door to the chamber suddenly opened and two Parademons threw Optimus and Levi inside, before the door closed once more.

"Levi!" Kara said worrily as she crawled over to him, and tested to see if he was alive, which he was.

"Hey, Levi, can you hear me?" She asked and elevated his head, before he coughed slightly and was brought back to reality.

"Prime...M'gann..." He struggled to say but she understood.

"They're fine, they're fine." She explained but he wasn't convinced, and attempted to get up, but he was weak and fell down to his knees, Kara tried to help but he put up a hand as to say 'no', before he waddled over to Optimus' body, and slammed his fist into his chest, causing the Autobot leader to come back online.

"Levi, you're running low." Optimus explained, before he fused together with the boy.

"Will he be ok?" Kara asked and Optimus nodded in response.

"He's requested me to give you this." The Autobot explained as he pulled a small device from his pocket and offered it to Kara.

"What is it?" She asked and picked up the device.

"He wouldn't tell me, it was an invention of his, but he mentioned something to do with a resistance to the experiments." Optimus said vaguely and Kara looked up in surprise.

"He wants me to have this?" She asked and he nodded in response, before the two looked down at the device, but Kara made a decision.

"How does it work?" She asked.

"You simply place it on your stomach and press the button." He explained and she nodded, before placing the device on M'gann's stomach, and activating it.

"If she survives then when the others come to rescue us she can help them." Kara explained and Optimus gave a single nod in response.

Artemis slowly opened her eyes to feel herself on something, soft and comfortable, a bed if she was right, she rolled around for a minute, thinking it was her own, before she was struck with realisation and shot up from her position, to find a room that looked identical to the one she shared with Wally.

"Do you like it?" A familiar voice asked, and she shot to her left, to see Wally West leaning against the wall next to her, in the Zoom uniform, minus the mask.

"What's the matter? Aren't you happy that I'm not dead?" He asked and stood up straight, leaving her speechless.

"You're probably wondering how I survived. When I was zapped away from earth, I arrived here, on apocalypse, a month after I disappeared. Desaad and Darkseid experimented on me, used me as a lab rat, until they showed me the truth, and now I serve Darkseid." He explained and Artemis just stared at him.

"No, you aren't Wally West, you can't be." She denied and he smiled.

"Yes, I am. You just don't want to say it, but you will, soon enough." Wally said simply with a sinister smirk.


	11. ICanNotThinkOfAName

ICanNotThinkOfAName

Connor stood at one of the edges of the watch tower, staring down at earth. He wanted nothing more than to find M'gann, Levi and Kara, three people he considered family, but at the same time he wanted to incinerate whoever took them, knowing fully that going beyond the line would mean no return, but he was so overcome with rage, perhaps it was the fact that not even a week after Levi woke up from his battle with TidalWave and was already taken away once more, or perhaps he's just angry because whoever took M'gann took the plan he had later that night away.

"Connor, you okay?" A female voice, presumably Batgirl's, asked, but the clone didn't respond with an answer, but rather another question.

"How did you feel when you found out Dick died?" He asked and Batgirl looked in surprise, but that surprise quickly turned to sadness, before she removed her mask.

"Devastated." Barbra explained as she stood next to her friend.

"Do you want to find his killer?" Connor asked and Barbra nodded.

"When first found out all I wanted to do was find that bastard and rip out his throat. But by doing that I'd be betraying the others, and that's not a line I'm willing to cross." She explained and he sighed.

"If you two are done talking, we're leaving." The two turned to see Damian standing a few feet behind them, and they nodded before following him up to the main area of the watchtower, where Batman and Red Robin were waiting.

"Ready?" Batman asked and got a nod from Batgirl, while Superboy just walked past him.

"Remember, at first they might not see us as allies, so be prepared." Batman instructed and the group nodded.

"Ready Sierra?" Batgirl asked as she held a hand to her comlink.

"Ready." She answered and Batgirl gave the go-ahead to Batman, who nodded before grabbing a small device, and pressing a button. A strange green vortex opened a few feet in front of them, it was big to say the least.

"Now what?" Robin asked as he crossed his arms, and without hesitation, Batman simply walked through, so the others simply shrugged it off and followed. Ratchet repeatedly typed in the same code to the Autobot base's computer, it seemed to have a highly developed virus.

"Need some help Ratchet?" Raf asked as he waddled over with his lap top.

"I can handle it." He said coldly. Ever since the TidalWave event the Autobots had been, different, but who could blame them after finding out that their leader had no recollection of them at all.

"Up for a ride, Arcee?" Jack asked as he walked over to his guardian, who was sitting against a wall with her arms crossed.

"No thanks." She responded simply and turned her head away from him.

"Bulk?" Miko said simply as she looked up to her best friend, who was leaning against a wall.

"Not right now Miko." He said simply and the girl pouted in anger. The bunker was completely silent for a moment, but it was short lived as a ground bridge opened up in the very centre, causing the Autobots to get up and prepare their weapons, while the humans hid in case of a Decepticon attack. The group stood there for a moment, weapons prepared, but the individual that emerged from the ground bridge was the one person they least expected, Batman.

"I presume you're the Autobots?" He asked and looked up at the aliens.

"So what if we are?" Arcee asked as she prepared his wrecking ball.

"We need your help." A second voice said, as Batgirl, Red Robin and Robin emerged.

"Two days ago Transformer, or as you call him, Optimus, and a squadron of heroes were sent on a mission to investigate a MECH base a few hundred miles from Jasper, but as they entered all communications were cut off. By the time we got to the base it was empty." Batman explained, as the Autobots lowered their weapons.

"Why should we help you?" WheelJack asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because if you don't I'll incinerate all of you." Another voice said, as Superboy emerged from the ground bridge, and instantly Raf recognised him, from behind the supports the humans were hiding behind, as Connor Kent.

"Try me." Arcee said as she held up her blaster once more, but Ratchet pushed it down.

"We'll assist you, but once this is over you forget we even exist." He requested and Batman squinted his eyes.

"You work with humans?" Superboy asked as he looked to Ratchet, changing the subject.

"The Earth government has assisted us in many ways, they've kept us a secret from all other humans for many years." The Autobot answered and Superboy raised an eyebrow.

"Then I suppose those three teenagers are part of the army?" He suggested and Jack, Miko and Raf froze on the spot.

"Great, now their cover's blown as well." Arcee said as she rolled her optics. Jack, Miko and Raf came out from behind the supports, and Superboy looked in surprise at the three, and in the training room Sierra stood up straight in shock, causing her chair to be pushed backwards.

"Hi Connor." Raf said nervously as he waved a hand and Superboy sighed.

"You know him?" Robin asked.

"Neighbour." He responded simply.

"Batgirl, put me in project mode." Sierra requested, so Batgirl raised a hand to her wrist and pressed a button, causing her eye holes to glow blue and a holographic screen of Sierra to pop up right in front of the three.

"Sierra?" Jack questioned.

"So this is where you've been going?" She asked, in a surprisingly calm matter.

"Well...yeah." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Catch up later, we need to locate Transformer effective immediately." Batman cut in as he walked up to Ratchet's computer.

"Do you have any leads so far?" The Autobot medic asked as he walked over to his computer.

"No, we were hoping you had some sort of device that could locate your own kind." Batman suggested and Ratchet thought about the idea.

"While it is true, we can do that, however Optimus is no longer a full Cybertronian, I'd need more information on the human in order to locate him." He responded and Batman held up a USB.

"This has all the information we have on Transformer, even his real name." The humans looked in surprise at the caped crusader, while Ratchet nodded and gestured to a small USB port that Raf usually used.

"Let's see if we can find your friend." He said simply and opened the files, causing the humans to look in shock once more.

"Levi's Transformer?!" Miko exclaimed as she raced to get confirmation. Batman and Ratchet worked on locating their missing team, Miko marvelled at Batgirl (her basic idol) Jack had a conversation with Sierra about everything, Robin and Red Robin were sparring as they had nothing better to do, and Raf sat down with Superboy.

"I know I don't really have the right to ask you this but, is Megan also a hero?" Raf asked and Superboy smirked and nodded.

"Her real name's M'gann M'ars, you'd know her better as Miss Martian." He explained and Raf nodded in understanding.

"She was taken too, so was Flash, Raven, Cyborg, Red Hood and Supergirl." He explained and Raf felt pity for the Kryptonian.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He expressed and got a thankyou nod from Superboy.

"That's not why I'm upset Jack." Sierra denied as she shook her head.

"Really, then why?" He asked with a confused look.

"I'm upset because I thought you were going out with some girl named Arcee!" She explained and Jack took a deep breath as she wasn't exactly wrong.

"Here's some news Sierra, I'm Arcee." Arcee explained as she walked over and bent down behind Jack, surprising Sierra greatly.

"It doesn't seem as though our missing friend is on Earth, unless he is aboard the Nemesis, but in that case even with the Decepticon's cloaking we'd be able to locate a signal that unique." Ratchet explained as he and Batman attempted to locate Levi and the others.

"I have something that might be of some use." Batman explained as he used his interface to patch into Ratchet's computer and connect to the Wayne Satellite.

"This should allow us to locate him even if he's off world." The dark knight explained and Ratchet nodded before he activated the newly acquired technological enhancement, allowing an energy signal with the characteristics to appear on the screen.

"Transformer located." Ratchet explained as he kept track of the coordinates which the signal was coming from, before he punched them into a universal map, and when the planet name came up he nearly fell backwards.

"By the allspark, not there, anywhere but there." Ratchet denied as he took a few steps backwards.

"You know this planet?" Batman asked and Ratchet gave a nod as every walked over, and the Autobots looked in slight fear at the planet's name.

"Apocalypse, your team has been taken, by Darkseid." He explained as they all examined the image of the horrid planet, and Superboy was struck with a memory from five years ago, when he encountered the new gods of New Genesis.

Desaad, Darkseid, Megatron, Vandal Savage and Zoom all stood in front of Supergirl and Transformer, who were being electrocuted once more, causing yelling to fill the room around them.

"Stop." Darkseid ordered, so Desaad flipped the lever on the device, causing the pain to stop.

"Free them." He said once more, so Vandal flipped another lever, freeing the two from their restraints, but they didn't fall to the ground, but rather landed on their feet, and as they stood up straight, their eyes opened to reveal them a glowing, blood red.

"Welcome, my heralds." Darkseid said as he walked towards his newly profound warriors.


	12. What happened?

What happened?

Megatron simply stared as a mind controlled Transformers fought against a titan, Trypticon, Megatron's strongest warrior, the size of a city, yet he was losing to a mere human.

"He shall make an excellent addition to my armada." Darkseid said as he stared at his greatest warrior.

"Yes, of course." Megatron said simply.

"Do I hear a hint of dislike in your voice?" Darkseid asked forcefully.

"This boy is our enemy, he should not be allowed among our ranks." Megatron argued.

" **My** ranks, and you should not be one to talk, as once I have no need for you, you shall be expelled from my ranks." The emperor explained and Megatron simply turned and walked away.

"No need, I'll simply leave now." Megatron said simply, just as Trypticon was destroyed on the spot, and Transformer returned to Darkseid.

"Come, we shall fit you with some, suitable armour." He explained and without a word Transformer followed along. M'gann sat in her prison, tired from a lack of food and water, but luckily she was a Martian, and could last a lot longer than humans could without those two substances. The rest of her comrades were gone, they'd had their minds taken over by Darkseid, all except Optimus, who was forcefully defused from Levi in an attempt to make the brainwashing process easier on Levi. She didn't know how, but somehow she got through it, somehow she resisted, but knowing that she was resistant, she would be killed soon.

"Let him go!" Optimus' voice echoed from the cell next to her own, before Levi and Darkseid passed the cell doors, leading the Martian to attempt to get up, but found it was harder than she thought. Darkseid and Levi entered a large room at the end of the prison, to find Cyborg, Raven, Red Hood, Flash and Supergirl, all in different clothing, with eyes as red as a Red Lantern ring.

"It is time to prepare yourselves, the battle will take place on this day." Darkseid explained and the group all nodded at the same time.

"Darkseid, the weapon is prepared." Vandal said as he emerged from the shadows.

"Good, now all we require is the means to power it." Darkseid said as he looked back to the cells, or more specifically Optimus' cell.

"Get the supplements Megatron acquired for us." Darkseid ordered. Ratchet stood at his computer in the Autobot base, devising a plan with the assistance of Batman while a few other heroes stood around and waited for orders, Superboy, Red Robin, Robin, Batgirl, Bumblebee, Mal, and Superman.

"Don't worry Kon, we'll get them back." Superman encouraged as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know Kal, I'm just worried about what risks we'll have to take if we do." Superboy expressed, before there was a load beeping sound, and Ratchet's screen changed to a map of some sort, with the decepticon symbol beeping on it.

"It's a Decepticon message." Raf said as he logged in through his lap top and examined the message.

"Starscream?" Bulkhead suggested as he walked over, but then the image appeared and showed the last person they expected to have sent a message.

"Megatron?!" Arcee exclaimed as she walked over.

"What does it say?" Sierra asked as she, Jack and Miko walked up to take a look.

"I have much needed information, I wish to speak with Ratchet, so we can get in contact with the Justice League. Sounds sketchy." WheelJack said as he crossed his arms.

"It seems that Darkseid doesn't know of our alliance yet, Kon and I are coming with you." Superman said as he flew over to Ratchet.

"Ratchet you're not actually going, are you?" Bumblebee (transformer) asked.

"I will do what is needed to be done." Ratchet said as he picked up a ground bridge activation remote and punched in the coordinates.

"If Megatron attacks ill cut off his arms and legs." Superboy explained, before the ground bridge opened. Megatron paced back and forth in the middle of a forest, alone, no decepticons, no villains, no one else, though his pacing was stopped when a ground bridge opened just near him, and after a few moments Ratchet emerged.

"I see you received my message." Megatron said as he turned to face the Autobot Medic, before Superboy and Superman emerged from the ground bridge.

"I see you have already been allied with the Justice League." Megatron said as he lowered his head slightly.

"Get to the point." Superboy ordered impatiently as he flew closer to Megatron.

"Transformer, the Martian, Kryptonian and the other humans are on Apocalypse with Darkseid." Megatron explained.

"This is information we already know Megatron, you better have something useful for us." Superman explained.

"I also know that Darkseid plans to use a super weapon to destroy what you call, the watch tower." Megatron explained.

"When?" Ratchet asked as he took a few steps forward.

"If he stays on task, it should have fired by now and will be travelling towards us now." The decepticon leader explained.

"Ratchet got a massive energy signature from Apocalypse and it's heading for earth." Arcee's voice said over the coms, and Ratchet looked up at Megatron in surprise.

"It's not aiming for earth it's aiming for the watchtower, Batman evacuate now!" Superman ordered over the League coms, back at the Autobot base batman placed a hand to a second comlink.

"This is batman, large energy signature heading for the watchtower, evacuate effective immediately." Batman ordered, and on the other side, Captain Atom received it.

"I have a better idea." Raf said as he used his laptop and opened a ground bridge in the watchtower.

"Batman something just appeared, similar to what you left in." Captain Atom's voice explained.

"Go through it it'll bring you here." Batman explained.

"Is that all you have to offer Megatron?" Ratchet asked.

"No, the name of the new Zoom may be of some use to you also." The decepticon leader explained.

"So tell us." Superboy ordered.

"You once knew him, as Wallace West." Megatron said and both the Kryptonian's eyes widened as they turned to each other.

"That's impossible, Wally died 9 months ago." Superboy said and Megatron shook his head.

"He survived, he was sent to what we call the shadow zone, a place which your earth would have been sent to if that device was to have gone off. While there my accomplice, Soundwave, allied him, and tricked him into freeing them both from the phantom zone, on Apocalypse, where I was first allying myself with Darkseid, the boy put up a good fight, but Darkseid got to him, and is currently controlling his mind, which is what he is doing to all your friends." Megatron explained and Superboy looked in shock.

"Did you guys get that?" Superboy asked as he held a hand to his comlink, and back at the base the heroes were looking at each other in utter shock.

"That is all the information I can give you Autobot, and you Superman, but I wish to speak with the clone alone, no one listening." Megatron requested and both Ratchet and Superman looked to Superboy, who nodded in confirmation before he deactivated his comlink, and Superman left with Ratchet.

"What do you consider yourself towards Transformer?" Megatron asked and Superboy simply stared at the Decepticon leader.

"He's my foster son." The clone said simply.

"I see, meaning you care about the boy?" Megatron suggested.

"Get to the point." Superboy ordered impatiently.

"I see you are not one of patience, very well." Megatron said as he put his hands behind his back.

"I have two topics that you might find quite interesting." The decepticon leader said.

"You gonna keep talking or are you gonna explain?" Superboy explained and Megatron laughed slightly.

"Of course. Do you know of his true origin?" Megatron asked.

"He was kidnapped by Cadmus and fused with Optimus." Superboy said simply but Megatron shook his head.

"Before that. When we first landed on earth, the organisation Spiral approached us, they wished to know of our technology, I had left for my search for Dark Energon, but from Soundwave's secret files, Spiral and the Decepticons had conducted, experiments. They were able to infuse small pieces of Cybertronian technology into humans, though only two survived, and one was Levi Plestart." Megatron explained and Superboy looked in shock.

"You mean he was already part Cybertronian?" He asked and Megatron gave a nod in response.

"Though he was unstable, so he was given to agent Riven to try and give him a connection to humanity. She taught him to control himself, to fight, he became agent Beast. (Beast Wars Easter egg) He spent five years undergoing training, and when he was sent on an assassination, he turned and knocked the people he was working with unconscious, awakening his powers, he could transform into anything cybertronian, but it was unstable, so he gave a secret request to the leader of Spiral, and was sent to Cadmus to receive a stabiliser for his abilities." Megatron explained and Superboy just floated there, staring at the Decepticon.

"He would have returned to Spiral, if not for the Justice League interfering with our plans, his memories would have been restored, but the drives containing them were erased." Superboy got a serious look as Megatron finished the first part to his story.

"You said there were two survivors, who was the other?" He asked and Megatron smiled.

"A girl, by the name of Ruby Helsphere, or rather, Agent Dime. She was partnered with Levi and Riven, but her powers were too unstable, so she was the first to be sent to Cadmus, a stabiliser was fitted, an Autobot that crashed on earth millions of years ago, by the name of Elita One, an Autobot who had a close connection to Prime. But she slipped into a coma, and she was put into stasis, where she remains to this day." He explained and Superboy took a deep breath.

"Why the change of heart?" He asked.

"Because, Darkseid will be coming for earth, and I want Unicron alive for now." Megatron said simply, before a ground bridge opened just behind him, and he walked away. Superboy sighed and shook his head, before the sky was illuminated purple, and Superboy looked up to see a bright purple stream of light shooting past the planet, with an explosion halfway through, so he quickly raced back through the ground bridge to find most of the Justice League, but not everyone.

"Not everyone got off, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Aquaman, Rocket, Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle and Green Lantern were still up there." Batgirl explained as she pushed some buttons on her holographic screen.

"On it." Superman said as he prepared to fly to the destruction point.

"Wait, Green Lantern energy signature coming in fast." Batman explained, and Superboy, Batgirl, Red Robin, Wonder Woman and Superman raced out to find Hal Jordan flying down with his ring making a box, containing the heroes caught in the explosion, but he was severely injured also, and as he landed he fell unconscious.

"Cassie!" Red Robin yelled as he raced over alongside Wonder Woman to Wondergirl.

"Let's get them inside." Superman ordered as he picked up Green lantern and moved the heroes into the base.

"That was no ordinary blast, it had residue of Dark Energon." Ratchet explained.

"The decepticons?" Smokescreen suggested but Superboy shook his head.

"It was Darkseid, he was trying to make sure earth had no protectors." Superman explained.

"Speaking of, what did Megatron want to talk to you about?" The man of steel asked.

"Just some things to do with their alliance with Spiral." Superboy said simply, not wanting to reveal what had actually been revealed to him. Artemis stood in her temporary room, wearing Apocalyptic clothing that Wally had provided for her. She was staring out at the planet, thinking of a way to escape, but with un-distractible Parademons right outside the door and a thousand foot drop from the window her chances were low. Though her thoughts were cut short when Wally sped in and wrapped him arms around her waist.

"I'm back." He said in a seductive tone.

"Who are you again?" Artemis said coldly.

"Come on babe, don't be like that, you know it's me." Wally said and Artemis turned around.

"You look like Wally West, but you're not, Wally is kind, caring, cocky, and is a hero." Artemis explained and Wally laughed before he forcefully pulled her towards him.

"Bullshit." He said and forced a kiss, but she pushed him away.

"This isn't you Wally, Darkseid is screwing with your head. Your eyes aren't red, they electric blue, I remember waking up and looking into them, the dedication, the love, the happiness. These eyes are full of fear endurance, hate, evil." Artemis explained as Wally slowly walked forward and pushed her back to the railing, where he leaned over her.

"That man, is dead." Wally said with an evil smirk.

"Zoom, report to me immediately, it is time." Darkseid's voice echoed through the room, and Wally sighed before he walked back, and picked up his Zoom mask and raced to Darkseid, who was accompanied by the mind slave heroes, and Vandal Savage.

"Contact our allies on earth, it is time to mobilize." Darkseid ordered Vandal, who nodded before he picked up a communicator.

"Attention, if you are hearing this you are one of Darkseid's allies." His voice echoed throughout all the villains of earth, all around the world.

"It is time, Earth is to become ours, so prepare yourselves for the incoming battle." The voice echoed to Gotham, where every villain known was gathered.

"Jolly, hehehehehehe." Joker said as he pulled out two knives.

 **Well that's this chapter done, not actually sure which number it is. Plz review and follow! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE! Btw, here's a clue to what will appear soon, Super Saiyan, if you know what that is, review and tell me!**


	13. Double size special

Double Size Special

"It's like every super villain on earth decided to attack all at the same time." Sierra groaned as she typed away at the training room computer, backing up the League from where she was.

"This was no accident, this was planned, Darkseid did this, and I'm guessing he's preparing to attack." Batman explained as he tied up Two-Face.

"How the hell did you guys fight these people all on your own?" Arcee asked as she fought against Parasite, who was now a full sized Transformer.

"Parasite get's your weaknesses as well as your powers Arcee." Superboy explained as he tried to fight off the Reverse Flash, with not much luck, Arcee took acknowledgement to the explanation, and blasted Parasite in his eyes, temporarily blinding him.

"This is getting harder and harder, what the hell are you anyway?" Parasite asked as he tried to regain his vision.

"I'm an Autobot." Arcee said simply, before she knocked Parasite out with a single punch.

"One down, about ten thousand to go." Arcee said, before she Transformed and took off.

"Is there anywhere no one's covering?" Green Arrow asked as he shot multiple arrows at Merlyn, who countered them with ease.

"Atlantis is still unprotected." Aqualad explained as he pounded on Count Vertigo, before an arrow was shot into the Count's device, and Aqualad turned, to see Red Arrow and Cheshire on a rooftop, so he gave a nod, and Red Arrow nodded as well.

"Hey guys, a little help would be nice." Static suggested as he dodged a punch from a recently freed Mongol.

"I got you kid!" Bumblebee yelled as he transformed and blasted Mongol to the point of him losing consciousness.

"You're slow Kryptonian." Reverse Flash taunted and Superboy groaned before Kid Flash came in and began to fight with the tyrant.

"Go help the others! He and I have some unfinished business." He explained and Superboy nodded before he took off, and found General Zod attacking a city.

"Hey General Fraud!" Superboy taunted as he began his fight with his brother's enemy. Darkseid laughed as he watched the heroes' pathetic attempt to save their world, it amused him greatly.

"Shall I prepare the weapon master?" Vandal requested.

"No, I intend to play with these humans a little more, it is time to intervene, prepare the invasion force." Darkseid ordered and Vandal nodded in response before he walked away. Darkseid looked to his left to see his mind warped heroes standing beside him, and he smiled.

"Join them." He ordered and the group began to walk away, but he stopped Transformer and Supergirl.

"You shall stay my apprentices, I know these heroes better than they know themselves." Darkseid said with a smile. Vandal stood over the army of Parademons, preparing to take earth for Darkseid, before he would overthrow his so called master.

"Mother box, open sixty boom tubes to earth." He whispered into the mother box, and suddenly, dozens of boom tubes opened, and the Parademons swarmed through all of them, arriving on earth.

"Uh guys, we got a problem." Red Robin said into his comlink as he watched hundreds of Parademons swarm into Gotham. Artemis watched in horror as thousands of Parademons seemingly disappeared, her anger rising greatly.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Wally asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a chance, so she knocked him out and made a break for it, there were no guards blocking the entrances, so she ran as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going, until she found what looked like a dungeon.

"Hello?!" She yelled, thinking someone would answer from one of the cells.

"Art...mis..." A faint voice called, and she instantly ran over to the cell she heard it from, and found a barely conscious Megan trying to crawl away, she broke open the cell and grabbed her friend to see if she was okay, before she heard the cell door slam shut, so she turned to see Wally standing at the door.

"Darkseid knew you would try something like this, so he made me do this, I'm sorry Artemis." Wally said, but before he raced off Megan used the little power she had regained, and blasted Wally's mind, creating an opening.

"Le...vi..." She tried to say and Artemis looked back down to her friend.

"I haven't seen him." Artemis said simply, before she carried her friend to the bed, and lightly placed her down. Superboy groaned as Zod punched him backwards, and into a large group of Parademons that began to attack him.

"Superboy!" Martian Manhunter's voice echoed, as all the Parademons fell to the ground.

"Are you harmed?" The Martian asked and Superboy shook his head.

"Together." He suggested, and turned to General Zod, before the two charged in at the same time, and knocked Zod unconscious.

"As you humans say, nice work." Manhunter quoted and Superboy nodded, before they were barraged with something that injured him, magic, so the two looked up, to see the mind warped heroes, with Raven at the front.

"Uh guys, we got a problem, Flash, Raven, Cyborg and Red hood are here." Superboy said into his comlink.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Bulkhead asked as he struggled to grab hold of Black Adam, while Captain Marvel was trying to help.

"From the looks of things they are not on our side anymore." Manhunter explained, before Cyborg let out an EMP and fried the circuits in Superboy's suit, sending back down to half kryptonian.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven shouted as she launched magic at the two, but something got in the way.

"Need a hand?" A female voice asked, before the sound of helicopters came into earshot, and the two looked around to see Spiral and MECH forces arriving, with a very much alive Sylus standing in front of the two.

"Men, take down the monsters, Riven take on Raven, Agent 37 take on Red Hood, you two need to take flash and Cyborg." Sylus explained, before an ambulance drove over, and Batgirl emerged with Bumblebee and Robin, before the ambulance transformed into Ratchet.

"We have no time to fight alien, will you help us?" Sylus asked, before he was knocked over by a blue streak, signalling that Zoom was here.

"He's mine!" Superboy yelled, before he took off, and the battle began. Batgirl assisted Agent 37 with fighting Red Hood, Riven struggled to fight against the magic of Raven, and Sylus helped Ratchet hold off against Cyborg, while the men juggled Parademons and super villains.

"Join us Batgirl, Darkseid has shown us what we could be, beyond heroes and villains, we could revive Dick." Red hood taunted in a demented voice, as the three fought on top of a building.

"Shut up!" Batgirl yelled, before Bumblebee blasted Red hood, and annoyed him slightly, so he just shot the apocalypse weapons randomly. Batgirl dodged one, but was unaware of her surroundings, and she stepped off the side of the building.

"Barbara!" Agent 37 yelled as he dived over and grabbed her before she fell off, before pulling her up.

"How do you..." She started.

"Guess there's no denying it now." Agent 37 said, before he removed his mask, and revealed, Dick Grayson.

"Let's get this over and done with." He said as the two turned back to Red Hood, who had knocked Bumblebee unconscious, so the two members of the Bat Family charged in and began to fight their former accomplice.

"Why are you doing this?" Superboy asked as he tried to keep track of Zoom.

"Why do you ask? I have always been your enemy, Superboy." Zoom taunted, before he knocked Superboy into a wall.

"You were once our friend! I know it's you Wally!" Superboy's voice boomed, and Dick looked back at the sound of that name.

"I guess nothing gets past you." Zoom said, before he removed his mask, and revealed himself. Superboy dodged multiple kryptonite beams launched from Lex Luthor and Metallo.

"Sierra, can you hack into their suits?" Superman asked, before he got hit with one of the beams, and was shot backwards.

"Raf, little help here?" Sierra said as she called up the Autobot base, before she was pulled back and a knife was placed against her throat.

"Oh no you don't, I want Lex to have his, jollies." A demented voice whispered, followed by a demented laugh, from the Joker.

"Superman, I can lock their suits for a moment, but only a moment." Raf explained.

"Do it." Superman said with a smile, and Raf nodded before he activated his virus, and without hesitation Superman destroyed the suits, and knocked out Luthor.

"Superman, look out!" Green Lantern shouted, before Superman turned to see a large blast of red from Black Manta heading towards him, so he shielded himself, but something else got in the way.

"Looks like it worked, find the boy, I'll handle this." A deep voice ordered, and Superman looked up to see two people, one was tall, bulky, wore an orange and blue uniform, with the craziest black hair he'd ever seen, while the other was a bit shorter, wore a skin tight, grey spandex suit and strange armour of some sort.

"No time to explain, we're here to help." The man in orange and blue said, before he flew away at top speed.

"So, this is what you call a villain? A man in metal armour? Pathetic." The other man said as he laughed at Black Manta.

"I am Black Manta! Bow before me!" Manta yelled as he blasted again at the man, but he simply flicked it to the side, and slowly began to walk towards Black Manta.

"You should be the one to bow..." The man said, before he reached out a hand, and ripped Manta's mask right off.

"For I, am VEGETA!" The man shouted as he gained an incredible golden aura, his hair changed to yellow, and his eyes went from black, to green. Vegeta grabbed Manta by the throat and picked him up, preparing to break his neck, but Superman grabbed Vegeta's arms, and stopped him.

"No killing." The kryptonian ordered and Vegeta gave a simple laugh, before he threw Manta into a wall, and knocked him out.

"Very well." He said simply.

"Now, mind explaining who the hell you are?" Superman asked, before a loud stomping noise came into earshot, and they turned to see Giganta walking around Metropolis.

"For now it looks like we have other things to worry about, Kakarot will explain everything soon." Vegeta said simply, before he took off to fight Giganta, alongside Superman and Green Lantern.

"C'mon, c'mon, where is he?!" The men in orange grumbled as he placed two fingers to his forehead, before he disappeared out of thin air, and reappeared at the location where Superboy and the others were.

"HAAAAA!" Cyborg yelled as he emerged from the pile of Spiral soldiers he was under, before blasting randomly at them, however it didn't work as Sylus uppercut him.

"Para demons! Kill them!" Cyborg yelled in a demented voice, before hundreds of more Parademons emerged from the Boom tube, and the man in orange saw that he was clearly needed, so he lowered to the ground, cupped his hand behind him, and squatted slightly.

"KAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEE..." His voice boomed throughout the deserted, and half destroyed city, gaining absolutely everyone's attention.

"What the hell is that guy doing?" Batgirl asked as she fended off Flash for a few moments.

"HAAAAAAA...MEEEEEEE..." At that point a strange blue energy sphere had appeared in his cupped hands, and all other light sources had been dimmed easily

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** He nearly screamed as he pushed his hands forward, causing the energy sphere to be launched into a humongous blast, that made impact with the Parademons, and incinerated them, before passing through the boom tube, and taking out a large portion of the army. Everyone there simply looked in shock, before Batgirl saw an opportunity, and shocked Flash, unconscious,, and one by one the heroes defeated the corrupt, but Cyborg and Wally were still up, and the Parademons were still coming.

"No time to explain, I'm here to help." The man in orange said as he flew over.

"You got a name?" Superboy asked.

"Goku." The man said simply, before all the heroes prepared themselves for a fight.

"DECEPTICONS! Begin our assault!" A deep voice yelled, before a large purple blast took out a few Parademons, and everyone looked, to see Megatron and a group of Decepticons.

"This is Batman, from the looks of things more Transformers are helping us." Batman said into his comlink, as he watched Starscream take down multiple villains, and one by one heroes from around the world reported Decepticon assistance with the upcoming threat.

"My turn." Megatron said with a demented smirk, as he repeatedly blasted Parademons, and everyone helped the Decepticon leader. Zoom began to get angrier and angrier before he felt something fighting back.

"Connor!" He yelled out in a torn voice, as though good and evil were fighting inside of him.

"Soundwave." Megatron said simply, and the decepticon communications officer nodded, before he slowly walked over to the torn hero, and kneeled down.

"Soundwave...kill me..." Wally said, thinking it was the only way to free himself from what was happening.

"Soundwave superior, Zoom, inferior." Soundwave said as he reached out one of his claws, and injected Wally with something, seemingly knocking him out, before he opened a space bridge right in front of the boom tube, leading straight back to Apocalypse, ceiling it temporarily.

"Time to finish this!" Megatron said, before he let off a strange signal, that incinerated every single Parademon, leaving only the corrupt Cyborg left. The group surrounded the corrupt hero, and prepared for one final fight, but Soundwave reached out another claw, and injected him with the same thing he injected into Wally, and one by one he injected it into the other heroes.

"Sierra, are you seeing this?!" Jack yelled into his comlink excitedly.

"Sorry, Sierra's a bit, busy at the moment." Joker's voice explained, followed by another demonic laugh.

"Joker." Jack mumbled, before he raced off in anger.

"Raf, open a ground bridge to Levi's living room!" Jack ordered, and Raf nodded before he did just that, and Jack just through without a second thought. He landed in the living room and went to take the secret entrance into the training room, but thought that would be too easy. Sierra panted slightly as she felt that blade against her neck.

"Don't worry darling, I'm just here to have some fun." Joker said with a demonic smile, before he ran his hand down Sierra's side. But his moment was short lived as he was quickly knocked unconscious, and he fell to the ground.

"Sierra!" Jack ran over to his friend to check if she was alright, and without warning, she kissed him.

"Jack! Are you ok?! Jack?! JACK?!" Miko's voice boomed worrily through the coms.

"I'm fine Miko, we both are." Jack said, before he pulled Sierra into another kiss. Superboy and the other heroes converged on one spot in the middle of the street, where he punched Dick in the stomach.

"That's for faking another death!" He said angrily and Dick laughed.

"Now, who are you?" Manhunter asked as he looked to Goku, followed by everyone else.

"My name is Goku, I'm from an alternate dimension, but we can't worry about that now, we need to find Levi Plestart." Goku explained with a slightly worried look.

"He is on Apocalypse, along with the Kryptonian girl, the Martian, that human girl, and Prime." Megatron explained.

"Then we must take action." Ratchet said simply.

"Darkseid wants that, he plans to pin whoever goes against the Supergirl and Transformer, but he is using Prime as the stabiliser for his weapon." Megatron explained.

"Wait but that means..." Ratchet came to a conclusion.

"He has been injected with Dark Energon." Megatron finished.

"So what? We go to the place they're coming from and take them back, simple as that." Sylus said cockily.

"You do not understand the strength of Darkseid, he is the Emperor of the Universe." Megatron explained.

"If that's his title I can take him." Goku said with a serious look.

"In my universe I fought someone with that title and won, and now I'm hundreds of times stronger than I was back then, I've held my own against the god of destruction." He finished, but before anyone else could say anything, a groan came from Wally as he got up, and everyone prepared to fight.

"Oh god, I feel like I ate the Big Belly Burger Surprise." He explained as he stood up.

"Wally?" Superboy asked, and Wally was suddenly struck with realisation, and looked up before patting himself down.

"I'm back to normal, I'm back, I'm back I'm back!" He said excitedly, before a magical portal opened, and out emerged, Vegeta, Superman, Green Lantern, Doctor Fate and Zatana, who was wide eyed at the sight of Dick.

"Hey Z." HE said with a smile, before she ran over and hugged him, causing Vegeta to roll his eyes.

"We need to get to Apocalypse, as soon as possible." Megatron said simply, before a Jet came into eyesight, and Batman jumped out, before the jet transformed into Starscream.

"We can't leave earth, if we do Darkseid will take over." Batman explained.

"Perhaps we can send a small group?" Ratchet suggested.

"Master, our forces can hold off for a certain amount of time, but not forever." Starscream explained.

"Perhaps we should not focus on the army, but rather the leader." Manhunter suggested.

"We can take that bastard while someone finds the boy." Vegeta said cockily and Batman squinted slightly.

"Superboy, Superman, Wally and you two will go to apocalypse and get our friends back." Batman ordered, and everyone agreed.

"Soundwave is also coming, someone will need to inject Optimus with pure Energon to bring him back to us." Megatron ordered.

"Preposterous! No decepticon is laying a hand on my friend!" Ratchet argued.

"Don't worry, Soundwave is trustworthy." Wally said with a smirk, as he looked over to the Decepticon that helped him survive in the shadow zone, who nodded in response.

"It's settled, we leave immediately." Vegeta said as he flew over to the sealed off boom tube.

"Can you keep earth protected while we're there?" Superman asked and Batman nodded in response.

"Aright, let's go." Superman said, and Soundwave nodded, before he deactivated the space bridge, and every went through the boom tube, to find themselves on Apocalypse, home planet of Darkseid.


	14. Operation: rescue

The final battle

Wally, Superboy, Goku, Vegeta, Soundwave and Superman made their way through the fiery pits of Apocalypse, and towards the main castle where their friends remained.

"I can't sense any power levels one this planet, something's shielding my Instant Transmission." Goku complained as he removed two fingers from his forehead.

"And with Soundwave here we have to go slowly, meaning we won't get there for a while." Wally explained as he walked over a small hill.

"We should formulate a plan for when we get there." Superman suggested.

"You find your friends and Kakorot and I kill Darkseid." Vegeta said in a tone of arrogance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No one is killing anyone." Superman said as he flew in front of Vegeta.

"You're pathetic. One life doesn't matter compared to billions of others." Vegeta said as he floated upwards slightly, and left Superman speechless.

"What about Levi and Kara? From what happened with the others they'll most likely be brainwashed." Superboy explained.

"You freed me, you might be able to free them as well. But it'll be difficult, Darkseid spent a lot more time on them than he did the others." Wally explained, but before they could continue on, Soundwave stopped.

"Soundwave, what's wrong?" Wally asked, before the ground began to shake.

"An earthquake? Wait...an Apocalypsequake?" Goku asked, before the ground just in front of them rose from the ground, to reveal a giant robotic head, bigger than even TidalWave.

"What the hell is that?!" Superboy asked.

"A copy of the Decepticon Trypticon, Megatron didn't want to have his ship ruined, so they copied it into this. IT was one of the tests Levi went through." Wally explained, before the giant Decepticon rose from the ground and let out a mighty roar.

"I'll take care of this." Vegeta said as he flew upwards. Goku just sighed and crossed his arms, as Vegeta put his arms out either side, and yellow electricity began to spark from him, before two small spheres appeared in each hand.

"Brace yourselves." Goku said simply.

" **FINAL FLASH!"** Vegeta yelled before he put his hands together, and a blast as big as Trypticon erupted from the two spheres. Everyone below struggled to stay standing from the force of the blast, all except Goku, who was simply standing with his arms crossed. As the smoke from the blast cleared, the only thing left of Trypticon was a metal endo-skeleton, that fell back down to the ground, making it shake in the process, before Vegeta lowered back down to the ground.

"We should keep moving before those vermin arrive." Vegeta said, referring to the Parademons, before he began to walk, followed by Goku, while everyone simply stood there shocked.

"We can't hold them off forever guys!" Static yelled as he electrocuted multiple Parademons.

"You're going to have to try until the others return." Batgirl explained as she fought off multiple more Parademons.

"We'd need another army to take down all of these things." Sylus said as he shot randomly, in his Nemesis Prime armour.

"There's no way we can get one in time." Jack explained as he and Sierra tried to help from the training room, while Joker sat tied to a chair with his mouth taped up.

"Perhaps we can. Master, might I suggest bringing, him, into this fight." Starscream suggested as he assisted Batman.

"What's he talking about?" Dick asked.

"Absolutely not! Should he be re-awoken, everything will be lost!" Ratchet argued.

"If we do not the Earth is doomed to be taken by Darkseid." Megatron explained.

"Wait, you aren't suggesting...Unicron are you?" Jack asked.

"A logical choice of action, Unicron's army will give us a 57.9% advantage over these Parademons." Shockwave explained, before he saved Arcee from an incoming Parademon.

"What's Unicron?" Guy Gardner asked.

"The Harvenger of death and destruction." Arcee explained.

"The earth itself." Bulkhead finished.

"No, last time he was awake Optimus lost his memory and forgot he was himself, Optimus already has a limited memory, if it happens again he won't even be able to talk!" Jack argued but Megatron came up with a solution.

"I will not awaken Unicron, but rather use his abilities to our advantage." The decepticon argued.

"Even so, you will use that ability to take Earth for yourself!" Ratchet argued.

"It's either that or we are all joining the Allspark!" Starscream yelled and Ratchet was left thinking about the situation.

"Ratchet, I don't think we have a choice." Bumblebee explained.

"Fine! But I am joining you." Ratchet explained.

"A logical choice." Megatron said simply.

"I'll come too." Sylus said simply.

"Can you hold them off?" Ratchet asked batgirl and Dick, who nodded in response.

"Rafael, put in the coordinates." Ratchet ordered, and Raf did as he was requested, before a ground bridge opened just near them, so Megatron, Sylus and Ratchet went through, and emerged inside of Unicron.

"We must be quick." Megatron explained as he the three transformed and took off. Goku sighed as he rubbed some sweat off of his forehead.

"I'm tired." He groaned.

"You're tired? The man that fought Frieza, Cell, Buu, and even Beerus is complaining about a walk?" Vegeta scolded.

"Hey! It's hot on this planet." Goku complained.

"Something's wrong." Superman interrupted.

"Why do you say that?" Goku asked.

"If Trypticon noticed us, then how did we get this close to the castle without being spotted by the Parademons?" The man of steel asked.

"They're probably too busy focusing on attacking the Earth." Vegeta theorised. Wally walked up to the edge of the mountain they were on and stared directly at the castle.

"We're close enough to bridge inside. Superboy, you and I will go free Artemis and M'gann, Goku, Vegeta, find Darkseid but do not engage until we're out of the building, Soundwave, Superman, find Optimus." Wally ordered and everyone except Vegeta nodded.

"Soundwave, bridge us in." Wally ordered and Soundwave gave a nod before he opened a ground bridge into the giant castle. Wally and Superboy sped through first, going as fast as they could, then Goku and Vegeta, who went through, then seemingly disappeared, finally Superman and Soundwave entered and began to walk around in search for the Autobot leader. Wally and Superboy sped through the castle and arrived down in the dungeons, where Superboy took lead and raced around looking for M'gann, until he found her, in a cell, alone.

"M'gann!" He said worrily and quickly broke the cell upon and raced to her.

"Connor..." She said faintly and he sighed in relief, before Wally walked inside, and someone dropped onto his back and pinned him to the ground.

"Artemis stop!" Superboy said as he turned around and saw the archer holding Wally up, ready to punch him in the face.

"Artemis, it's me." Wally said softly and Artemis simply stared at the speedster.

"It's Wally, we freed him from Darkseid." Superboy explained and Artemis looked to him then back to Wally, and saw his soft stare, in Wally's eyes.

"Wally." She said simply and pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you too." He said and hugged back.

"Connor...where...Levi..." M'gann struggled to say.

"I'm not sure, but first things first, we need to get out of here." Superboy responded as he picked her up, and the four began to leave, but as they exited they were confronted by someone.

"Kara?" Superboy asked as he stared at his cousin. She was wearing strange clothing and had a blank look on her face.

"Kon." She said simply and he smiled, thinking she was alright.

"What happened? Where's Levi?" He asked.

"Levi is fine. As for what happened, well, I've been shown the truth." Kara explained.

"Wally, take M'gann and get them out of here." Superboy ordered as he passed his lover to Wally, who nodded in response.

"Darkseid has shown me, it is the Justice League who will destroy this universe, and he is trying to stop it." Kara explained, before she rushed in and punched Superboy across the jaw and back into a wall.

"Run Wally!" Superboy ordered and Wally nodded before he grabbed Artemis and raced off.

"Kara this isn't you!" The clone tried to reason with his cousin, but Kara let out a mighty roar and began fighting him. Superman and Soundwave looked around the giant castle in hopes of finding their Autobot comrade, until Soundwave stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Superman asked, and Soundwave simply pointed to a pair of doors at the end of the hallway, so the two raced over and entered. They found Optimus, he was at full size as well, but they also found the Superweapon that destroyed the Watchtower, which was using a Dark Energon induced Optimus to power it.

"Can you free him?" Superman asked and Soundwave gave a simply nod, before he began to rip the machine to shreds, so Superman helped, until something electrocuted the both of them, and they were forced to turn around, to see Levi, wearing strange armour and with his hand transformed into a strange blaster, different from his usual one.

"Levi?" Superman asked.

"Die." The boy said simply, before he blasted Superman with a green energy, and it went right through his shoulder, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Kryptonite blast, hurts doesn't it?" Levi asked with a blank look, before Soundwave tried to intervene, but stopped right beforehand, and felt to the ground, offline.

"Soundwave!" Superman yelled, before something faster than flash raced in and punched Levi square in the face.

"Goku?" Superman asked and the Saiyan nodded in response.

"Eat this, it'll help, trust me." Goku ordered as he threw the man of steel a green bean of some sort, so he ate it and within an instant all his wounds healed.

"Free him, Vegeta's got Darkseid occupied, I'll take Levi." Goku explained, before he gained an incredible yellow aura, and his hair turned from black to gold. Superman didn't question him and nodded before he continued to free Optimus.

"Move out of the way, Saiyan." Levi ordered and Goku smirked.

"Not happening." He said simply, before he launched in and began bombarding Levi with punches, which he dodged with ease every time, despite Goku's intense speed.

"Darkseid knows of your existence, and he has made me stronger." Levi said simply, before he punched Goku in the stomach, and pierced a small bit of his skin. Superman grunted as he finished freeing Optimus, who unknowingly transformed back down to his human-sized state.

"Come on Prime." The Kryptonian said as he picked up the Autobot leader, just as Soundwave came back online.

"Soundwave, we need to get out of here." Superman explained and the Decepticon nodded before he Opened a ground bridge and the three left Goku to fight Levi. They emerged on the mountain they left on, to find Wally, Artemis and a barely conscious M'gann already there.

"Where's Superboy?" Superman asked.

"Kara showed up, they're fighting in there." Wally explained.

"Damn. Goku's fighting Levi, and from what I can tell Vegeta's probably fighting Darkseid." Superman explained as he rested Optimus on a nearby rock. But before anyone could say anything else, something launched out from the castle, and crashed right near them, so the group raced over, to find a beaten Superboy, with his armour torn.

"Hey cous." A female voice said, before they all turned to see Kara floating with her eyes glowing red.

"Kara stop this." Superman tried to reason.

"She will only obey my commands, Superman." A deep voice said, as Darkseid appeared, holding Vegeta by the skull.

"Darkseid, let her go!" Wally ordered.

"Know your place." A voice said, before something blasted Wally backwards.

"Wally!" Artemis said worrily as she raced over, before Levi lowered himself, with Goku unconscious, being held by the arms.

"Levi..." M'gann said as she tried to get up.

"They're mine now." Darkseid said as he grasped the chins of his two warriors.

"Don't touch my friend." A deep voice said as Optimus stood up and walked over.

"My warriors, take them down." Darkseid ordered, before Goku and Vegeta were dropped to the ground, and Levi blasted Superman with his Kryptonite blaster, right through his side, before Kara sped around and knocked everyone else down.

"It is done." Kara said as she flew back up to Darkseid, and Levi began to walk back.

"Levi." M'gann said as she got to her feet, still badly wounded, and the boy turned around to his adoptive mother, just as Superboy crawled up to see everything. Kara went take charge in but Darkseid held up a hand to stop her.

"This isn't you, Darkseid's screwing with your head. Fight it. Think of me, Connor, Artemis, Sierra, Jack, Raf, Miko, Damian, Garfield, Victor, Raven, Jason and everyone else, they're depending on you to fight this!" M'gann said determinedly, before Levi began to walk over.

"You aren't evil, you have the purest heart out of all of us, you may be part Cybertronian, but you're still my..." M'gann said, but she was cut short, as a blade pierced through her stomach, one that was attached to Levi's arms.

"M'GANN!" Superboy yelled as Levi removed his blade and let her fall to the ground, with blood coming from her body.

"What have you done?" Optimus asked as he stared at his other half.

"Terminate them." Darkseid ordered, and Levi walked over to Optimus, and held a blaster to his spark chamber.

"Do it. You killed her, that only proves that my friend, is dead." Optimus said, before he closed his eyes.

'Terminate them.' Darkseid's words ran through Levi's mind.

'No! Attack Darkseid!' Levi's voice argued.

'Terminate them...attack Darkseid...terminate them...attack Darkseid...terminate them...' The two voices argued and Levi's eyes began to switch back and forth, worrying Darkseid.

'Attack Darkseid, terminate them, attack Darkseid,, terminate them, attack Darkseid, terminate them,' Levi pulled back his gun and grasped both sides of his head as he fought against Darkseid's control.

"Attack Darkseid!" He yelled finally and bombarded Darkseid with every blaster he had, seemingly killing the emperor. Levi panted heavily as his eyes returned to normal, before he raced over to M'gann and checked to see if she was alive, followed by Superboy.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said as he fought back tears.

"Levi, it was Darkseid, it's not your fault." Superboy said as he placed a hand on his foster son's shoulder.

"She's alive, but fading fast." Levi explained.

"Give her this." Goku said as he got to his feet and threw them one of the green beans.

"What is it?" Superboy asked.

" A senzu bean, able to heal any wound." Goku explained, and Superboy reluctantly put the bean into M'gann's mouth, and within an instant her cut healed and she shot up from the ground.

"M'gann." Superboy said as he hugged her, and Levi sighed, before an evil laugh filled the air, and Darkseid reappeared with Kara at his side.

"I must say, that was impressive, but nothing close to what is needed to defeat me." Darkseid said, and Levi stood up and walked over, his Apocalyptic clothing disappearing and being replaced with his usual armour.

"Got one more fight in you?" He asked and turned to Optimus, who smiled before he raced over and the two refused bodies. Goku and Vegeta got up as well, ready to fight alongside Transformer.

""Dick, look out!" Batgirl yelled, just in time for the Spiral agent to dodge out of the way from an incoming attack by a Parademon.

"This is hectic, unless we can multiply our forces by around three hundred we won't hold out for much longer." Wonder Girl explained as she beat down on a Parademon.

"Every hero is doing as best as they can, we just need to help." Red Robin explained as he blew up three more.

"We'd need an army to take down all of these things!" Sylus groaned as he shot multiple Parademons to save Ratchet.

"Perhaps we can get one." Megatron began to think about ways he could raise an army, and only two came to mind, but one would call open easily defeated warriors, while the other might not.

"I have a plan, but I do not believe the Autobots will be as willing to do it as I." The decepticon leader explained as he shot down multiple more Parademons.

"Megatron if you are suggesting we bring, him, into this fight I am everything but willing." Ratchet denied.

"Mind filling us in on what you're talking about?" Blue Beatle requested, before he was shot in the back.

"Megatron wishes to involve the Earth itself." Ratchet said simply, not wanting to reveal the true identity of what he meant.

"No, absolutely not, if he returns we are all screwed!" Bulkhead denied.

"The only way for this battle to be won is if we involve him!" Megatron argued.

"Wait, you aren't talking about...Unicron, are you?" Jack suggested.

"Exactly." Megatron responded.

"What's a Unicron?" Raven asked as she hopped over to Raf and Miko.

"He is earth. Thousands of years ago he was the mortal enemy of Primus, he was the Harvenger of death and Destruction, but Primus banished him into an eternal slumber, over thousands of years debris surrounded Unicron's body, forming the Earth itself." Raf explained and almost everyone over the coms looked up in shock.

"In my body runs the blood of Unicron, I can persuade him to help us." Megatron explained.

"Will it work?" Batman asked.

"It will, however once everything is finished he will awaken and Earth will be destroyed in the process." Ratchet explained.

"That's not a risk I'm willing to take." Sylus said, just before he suited up in the Nemesis Prime suit to gain some extra leverage over the Parademons.

"If we don't Earth is doomed anyway!" Megatron explained.

"If it'll give us leverage over these things then we have to!" Dick said as he beat down on some more Parademons.

"Fine, but how do we know Unicron will not destroy the Earth itself?" Bumblebee asked as he took down multiple more Parademons.

"I have a plan, I may be able to keep Unicron in his slumber, but perhaps his other powers are accessible." Megatron explained and Ratchet groaned at the suggestion.

"Very well, Sylus, you and I shall escort Megatron to make sure he doesn't betray us." The Autobot medic explained and Sylus nodded as he took down a few more Parademons.

"Can you hold the lines?" Sylus asked.

"We could use some more help." Batgirl said.

"We can do that." Guy Gardner said, as he floated down with 6 other green lanterns of other planets.

"Very well, Ratchet, Sylus, I suggest we leave now." Megatron explained and the two Autobots nodded in response, before Raf opened a ground bridge into Unicron, so the three of them entered it. Goku wiped his forehead with a sigh as they continued to make their way across the fiery pits of Apocalypse.

"This is harder than I thought." He pointed out and Vegeta looked at him in disappointment.

"You fought: Raditz, Nappa, the namekian, the Ginyus, Frieza, The Androids, Cell, the humans, Majin Buu, Lord Beerus and even me, and yet you're complaining about a simple walk?" He scolded and Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"I just didn't realise we would have to take this long of a walk." He explained.

"You're pathetic Kakorot." Vegeta insulted.

"Get down!" Wally hushed, so everyone kneeled down as they got to a small hill.

"We're here." He explained and everyone looked over the edge of the hill to see Darkseid's fortress.

"Soundwave, can you open a bridge from here?" Superboy asked and Soundwave nodded before his face lit up and a ground bridge opened right next to them, so everyone entered, to find themselves in the throne room of Darkseid, where the emperor himself sat.

"Welcome." He said with a demonic smile.

"I'll take him first." Goku said as he took a step forward.

"Hey! That's not fair you took Frieza first last time!" Vegeta argued as he got in his rival's way.

"Yeah but you were the last one to fight meaning it's my turn!" Goku argued, and everyone else just looked in confusion.

"Fine then, we'll play rock paper scissors for it." Goku suggested and Vegeta smiled before they began to play the game.

"Rock!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Paper!" They both yelled.

"Scissors!" Vegeta yelled

"Paper!" Goku yelled and Vegeta smiled.

"Ha! I win." He said with pride and Goku pouted.

"Fine you take him then." HE said grumpily, before Vegeta stepped forward to face Darkseid.

"So, you are Darkseid." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"That I am, and you are a Saiyan, am I correct?" Darkseid said and Vegeta smirked.

"Perceptive, but I doubt you've met a Saiyan as strong as me." He said cockily, before there was a bright light around him, and a white glow covered his entire body, before dissolving into nothing, and revealing a blue haired Vegeta.

"This is the ultimate form of the Saiyan, the Super Saiyan Blue." Vegeta said with a smirk, and Darkseid simply stood up, not at all bothered by the fact that Vegeta had become one of the strongest beings in the universe.

"Impressive, but what you fail to realise, is that I am stronger than even Beerus." Darkseid said cockily and Vegeta got slightly sceptical.

"Who's Beerus?" Superboy asked as he walked over to Goku.

"The God of Destruction from our universe." He responded simply, before, without warning, Vegeta charged in at Darkseid, and punched him square in the chest, but nothing happened, so Darkseid flicked Vegeta and threw him backwards.

"This might be harder than I thought, perhaps we should both take this one Kakorot." Vegeta suggested and Goku nodded before he ascended to the Super Saiyan Blue alongside his friend.

"Go find your friends, we'll take care of this." Goku ordered and the others nodded before they ran off. Wally led Superboy down to the dungeons while Superman and Soundwave went to look for Optimus. The entire building was hue, with twists and turns all around, Superman and Soundwave were having trouble, but Soundwave was slightly familiar with its Blueprints, so he lead the way, until they arrived at a giant room, where a full sized Optimus was hooked up to a strange machine, with Dark Energon being poured into his blood as a stabilizer for the machine.

"Can you get him out of there?" Superman asked and Soundwave nodded before he walked up to Optimus, and began detaching the wires from the Autobot leader. Wally and Superboy raced as fast as they could down to the dungeons, to find M'gann lying unconscious in the empty cell, so Wally unlocked it and walked inside, only for something to land behind him and hit him in the back.

"Artemis wait!" Superboy tried to say but she was already going in to fight Wally, but when she turned him over, she saw his eyes.

"Artemis, it's me." He said and she simply stood there looking in his eyes.

"Come on babe if I was Zoom I would be trying to fight back by now."

"Vegeta, I think it's time we brought, him out." Goku suggested and Vegeta scrunched his face, but nodded in response, before they went an equal way apart, and did a strange, dance?

"Fuuuuuuu...sion! HA!" They yelled, as they lend on their sides and their fingers touched, causing a bright light to emerged, and as it faded, a new warrior stood there.

"I am not Goku nor Vegeta! I am Gogeta!" The man yelled, and Levi smiled, before Gogeta and he prepared to fight against Kara and Darkseid. Megatron, Ratchet and Sylus entered the spark chamber of Unicron, which had last been seen after Optimus lost his memory the first time.

"You may wish to stand back." Megatron explained, and Ratchet and Sylus backed away slightly, as Megatron's eyes changed from red to purple, and his decepticon symbol did the same, before a purple energy erupted from his body and shot into the very centre of the massive room.

 **Well, chapter done! Sorry it took me so long! Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me! This chapter was waaaaaay longer than I thought it would be. I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME, YOUNG JUSTICE, OR DRAGON BALL Z! All credit goes to DC comics, Hasbro entertainment, Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriama, please support the official releases.**


	15. Darkseid's last trick

Darkseid's last trick

Transformer groaned as he shielded himself from Kara's heat vision, but it still pushed him back a fair bit.

"How is it that I can stand up against Goku but not Kara?" He mumbled, before he morphed his arms into a device that absorbed Kara's heat vision.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!" Gogeta yelled as he launched his hands forward and bombarded Darkseid with Goku's signature move, which Darkseid simply flicked away with one hand.

"You are weak, even in your fused state." He pointed out and Gogeta smirked.

"Then I guess I'll have to kick things up a notch." He said simply, before he yelled at the top of his lungs, and his golden hair grew rapidly, and his eyebrows disappeared.

"Try this on; it's called Super Saiyan 3." He said simply, before he launched in faster and stronger than before.

"You have strayed from our path." Kara explained as she repeatedly punched Transformer's shield.

"I was never with it in the first place." He said simply, before the shield morphed into a blaster, and he went full force, and used a small bit of the Kryptonite Darkseid had gifted him.

"We need to get out of here." Wally said as he picked up an Unconscious Artemis.

"We can't leave them." Superboy denied.

"Go! We can handle it!" Gogeta yelled as he and Darkseid threw and dodged punches faster than ever.

"Soundwave, can you bridge us out?" Wally asked and Soundwave gave a simply nod, before he opened a space bridge, and they all went through.

"They're out, time to go full force." Optimus suggested and Transformer smiled, before he pulled out every weapon he had, and blasted Kara with them, sending her flying backwards.

"Big Bang KAMEHAMEHA!" Gogeta yelled at the top of his lungs, causing a combination of Goku and Vegeta's attacks to launch at Darkseid. (AN: Honestly I think that's the only good thing in DBGT) Megatron stood with his arms outstretched, dark Energon being launched into the spark of Unicron, with his Optics rolled back into his head, while Ratchet and Sylus watched in hope; hope that what they were planning would work. Megatron suddenly stopped the Dark Energon infusion and fell to his knees, panting.

"Megatron?" Ratchet questioned as he slowly began walking forward, before the Decepticon leader stood back up and turned around, to show that his optics were still purple.

"It worked." He said simply, before, all around the world, the rocks everywhere began to take form, Megatron's form, and began attacking the Parademons.

"Unfortunately the power is limited; I can only withhold these warriors for a certain amount of time." The decepticon leader explained.

"Then let us make use of that time." Sylus said simply.

"Rafael, reopen a ground bridge." Ratchet ordered, and without a second thought Raf reopened a ground bridge back to the battlefield. The three instantly charged in to find thousands of more Parademons swarming through even more Boom tubes than before, but with Artificial Megatrons attacking them.

"Let's go!" Sylus exclaimed as he also launched in and began to help them out. Gogeta smirked as he repeatedly punched Darkseid in the stomach and make small dents, before he pulled back panting, and Darkseid smiled as every wound he just received healed.

"I have to go even further." The Saiyan mumbled, before his hair returned to its black state, and he took a deep breath. Darkseid wasted no time and instantly shot his Omega Beam at the fused warrior, but as it impacted, Gogeta's body was engulfed in a blue light, and it broke off in small pieces, revealing the Super Saiyan Blue.

"Time for the real fight." He said simply.

"Stop this Kara!" Transformed begged as he stood a few feet away from the Kryptonian.

"I must admit, for a twelve year old, you're not too bad." She said with a smirk and he groaned, before he got an idea.

'Optimus I need you to trust me.' He requested.

"Until the very end." The Prime responded.

'Defuse from my body.' He thought and Optimus nodded before he left Levi's body, leaving him in the Apocalyptic armour, which he quickly changed to his normal clothes.

"I'm not going to fight you any more Kara, you're my friend." Levi said as he began to walk forward, and Kara smiled as she raced up to him and grabbed him by the throat.

"Then what's to stop me from snapping your neck right now." She said and picked him up by the throat.

"This." He said simply, before he placed both his hands on either side of her head, and used the Matrix of leadership left inside him by Optimus, to link their minds. They were now in the mental mindscape, the corrupt Kara looked around her to see a dark, misty place, with the floor made of metal.

"Now we're in my territory." Levi's voice echoed, before he emerged from the mist, wearing strange armour and holding two guns, while his eyes remained the electric green they were when he lost control.

"My name is Levi Plestart, and I am an agent of Spiral." He said simply, before Kara raced in at top speed and went to punch him, but he simply caught it without any struggled.

"You are Kara Zor-el of Krypton." He said simply, and her clothing instantly changed to her Supergirl costume, and with all the hate she had she launched another punch, which he caught once more.

"Krypton is gone! Everyone else must feel what I lost!" Kara yelled.

"Just because your planet is gone does not mean you must make everyone else feel what you felt, we know that you were there, we know that you lost your family, your friends, but that is no excuse. You aren't evil Kara, you're one of the purist people I know, you are Kara Zo-el of Krypton, and you are Supergirl!" He exclaimed, and for a moment her eyes returned to normal, but it disappeared just after.

"Fight it Kara!" He yelled.

"Can't...too strong..." Kara struggled to say.

"Darkseid put a stronger bond on me, I broke free and you're stronger than me, fight it! For Kal, Kon, me, Optimus, M'gann, Artemis, Wally, and everyone else!" He exclaimed and she pulled back and held her head in pain.

"Levi...I can't." Kara explained, before Levi got an idea, and focused, before Kara was split into two individuals, one being the pure hearted Supergirl, and the other being the evil that Darkseid bestowed.

"Now we can fight it together." Levi said as he stood next to Supergirl. Bulkhead smirked as he and WheelJack began to randomly throw grenades all over the desert area they were in, blowing up hundreds of Parademons.

"Riddle me this, what's about to go from white and green, to black and blue?" A human voice said, before the two turned to see The Riddler, Bane, and an army of Black Mask soldiers.

"You." Bane said simply, before he ran in and punched bulkhead in the stomach, pushing him back and making a large dent in his at the same time, while the Black Mask Soldiers began to fire on WheelJack.

"That's one strong human." Bulkhead said simply, before bane jumped into the Autobot, and punched him across the jaw.

"You alright?" WheelJack asked, before stomped his foot down as hard as he could, shaking everything around.

"I'll be fine." He responded, before he popped out both his wrecking balls.

"FINAL FLASH!" Gogeta yelled as he blasted Darkseid once more, but it did barely any damage.

"None of your pathetic blasts can damage me, Saiyan." Darkseid pointed out as Gogeta panted heavily.

"Stop holding back!" Darkseid ordered, before he kneed Gogeta in the stomach, and launched him a few hundred metres backwards.

"You want me to go full power? Fine then!" Gogeta yelled, before he was surrounded by a bright blue light, and it slowly broke off until his hair was blue.

"Remember this? It's Super Saiyan Blue!" Gogeta yelled, before he charged in with his full force, but right before he made contact with Darkseid, his body defused back into Goku and Vegeta.

"Your fusion has expired." Darkseid said simply, before he raced in and knocked both of them down and out. Inside the mindscape Transformer and Supergirl stood on either side of the evil side of Kara, throwing punches, which she blocked but not with ease.

"DIE!" The evil Kara yelled, before she let out a giant blast of heat vision.

"I've got n idea, but you have to trust me with it." Transformer requested as he looked over to Supergirl.

"I'd trust you with anything." She said simply and he smiled.

"I need you to distract her, I need to focus on something and bring it out." He explained and she nodded in response, before she launched in with her evil self and began to fight. In the real world Darkseid slowly walked over to the almost lifeless bodies of Kara and Levi, their eyes glowing a bright blue.

"NO!" Optimus yelled as he ran in and tackled Darkseid from behind.

"You dare challenge me Cybertronian?!" Darkseid asked as he threw Optimus aside.

"I am no ordinary Cybertronian, I am a PRIME!" Optimus yelled, before his mask dropped and he raced in to go hand to hand with the Harvenger of death himself.

"Just a little longer Kara!" Transformer yelled as he held his hands together, trying to form something within the mental mindscape.

"Stop thinking about me! It's holding you back! Forget me!" Supergirl ordered, before the evil Kara got her in a choke hold.

"Stop what you're doing or I will snap her neck." The evil Kara ordered and Transformer got worried.

"It's not real Levi! If she snaps my neck nothing will happen!" Supergirl explained, and Transformer made a choice, he stopped thinking about Supergirl's wellbeing and focused on forming, the Kryptonite shard.

"NO!" The evil Kara yelled, before she snapped Supergirl's neck, and began to fly over to Transformer, but when she got close, he stabbed her in the side with the Kryptonite shard.

"Die you son of a Con." He ordered, before he was pushed out of the mental mindscape, and when he opened his eyes he found himself standing over Kara, who had her eyes closed and wasn't moving.

"Kara!" Levi said as he dropped to his knees and pulled her to him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." Levi said as he placed a hand on her face, before she slowly opened her eyes, revealing her usual, pure blue pair.

"Told you...I'm fine..." She said tiredly, and he smiled, before the ground shook slightly, and they both turned to see Darkseid holding Optimus (who was around the same height as him) by the head and punching him in the stomach over and over again.

"I'll be back." Levi said as he sat Kara up and went to take off, but she grabbed his arm.

"One more thing." She said simply and he turned, before she placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Be safe." She ordered and he nodded, before he took off towards his partner and his enemy.

"OPTIMUS!" Levi yelled, catching Darkseid's attention, and Optimus saw his chance, before he broke free and ran over to Levi, and the two fused together once more.

"You honestly think you can defeat me? I just defeated two beings that stand a chance against the god of destruction!" Darkseid announced.

"I might not be able to defeat you, but you can be damn sure that I can try!" Transformer yelled, before he raced in and began to fight with Darkseid.

"How cute." Darkseid said, before he slammed both fists down on Transformer, who barely held them away, the conqueror kept pushing down with his fists, and the ground underneath Transformer began to break, before something was hurled at Darkseid, pushing him away from Transformer.

"Stay away from my son." A female voice ordered, and Transformer turned to see Miss Martian standing just a dozen metres away, and as Darkseid got up, he was kicked in the chest by a suit-less Superboy.

"OUR son." HE corrected as he jumped backwards.

"Let's finish this." Miss Martian said as she walked over to Transformer, and he smiled in response, before Darkseid got up again, this time a slight bit of blood dripping from his mouth.

"Why you..." He mumbled, before both Superboy and Transformer launched in and punched him in the stomach.

"M'gann now!" Superboy yelled, before Darkseid was locked in place.

"Optimus full strength!" Levi ordered, before both he and his adoptive father began to punch Darkseid over and over.

"Stand back!" Transformer ordered as he prepared every single blaster he had, and Superboy jumped away.

"Time to die you son of a..." Transformer said, before he blasted everything he had at Darkseid, which damaged him greatly and launched him back into his castle.

"Levi!" Miss Martian yelled as she pulled down what looked like a fuel cartridge that was powering something, and used her powers to throw it at the castle, so Transformer blasted it, and the whole structure went up in a burst of flames, presumably killing Darkseid. Transformer fell to his knees and removed his helmet, panting heavily. Miss Martian and Superboy ran over to their adoptive son and skidded down next to him.

"You did it." M'gann said with a smile.

"WE did it." Levi corrected with a smile, before Connor brought both of them into a hug.

"I'm proud of you kid." Connor said as he rubbed Levi's head.

"I'm picking up a very strong life signal coming towards us." Optimus explained, and the three of them all looked over to the scorched castle, before Darkseid appeared before them once more.

"NO!" Levi yelled as he launched in, but the heavily harmed Darkseid grabbed him with ease.

"LET HIM GO!" Connor yelled as he tried to run in, but Darkseid used his Omega Beam and knocked both Connor and M'gann away. The titan then held out his other hand, and a mother box flew into it.

"Open Boom tube, authorisation Omega six." Darkseid said, before the Mother Box lit up, and a strange looking Boom Tube opened up.

"Say goodbye, Transformer." Darkseid said simply, before he hurtled Levi through the boom tube.

"LEVI!" M'gann yelled, tears straining down her cheeks as she watched the boom tube slowly close, with Levi flying through it.

"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled as she attempted to use her powers on Darkseid, but they had no effect.

"I may be a conqueror, but as a gesture of good will, I shall retract my forces, and in four earth days I will conquer Earth myself." Darkseid explained, before he walked away, and back on Earth the Parademons began to retract back into the boom tubes.

"They're retreating!" Kid Flash said happily.

"They did it!" Batgirl exclaimed. M'gann simply laid in the rubble, tears still staining her cheeks as she stared at the spot where Levi had disappeared, before Wally raced in at top speed and got down next to the two, at the same time Kara did also.

"We need to get out here." She explained, panting heavily.

"Grab onto me!" A familiar voice ordered, and they turned to see Goku holding up a half conscious Vegeta, so they did as he said, and grabbed onto him, before he placed two fingers to his forehead.

"Come on!" He grumbled, trying to get a clear signal with instant transmission, before they teleported away, and arrived at the Autobot base on earth.


	16. Four Days

Four Days

The Justice League and the Autobots resided inside the Autobot bunker. It was quiet, after what had just happened everyone was speechless. It had only been a few hours since Darkseid's forces retreated, and the sun was beginning to rise.

"Is he really gone?" Raf asked as he walked over to M'gann and Connor, who were still recovering from Levi's disappearance.

"Darkseid threw him into a strange looking boom tube. Not even he knew where it lead." Connor explained and Raf got a sad look for the loss of his friend.

"The guardians aren't responding. I don't know how we can get in touch with them." Green Lantern explained as he walked over to Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman.

"Darkseid will return in four days. MECH and Spiral can't fight; they've been depleted of their forces." Dick explained as he walked over to his former mentor.

"Looks like we're on our own." Superman said simply.

"What happened to Megatron?" Smokescreen asked.

"When the Parademons went back to Apocalypse every Decepticon disappeared, and I'm betting we won't get much more help from them." Bumblebee explained (AN: I keep forgetting if he can talk or not in my story so I'll say he can).

"Are there any other Autobots on earth that can help us?" Robin asked as he walked over.

"The Rescue Bots?" Arcee suggested.

"They have enough on their hands for the time being." Ratchet responded.

"But perhaps...Ultra Magnus might help us." The Autobot Medic suggested.

"Doubt it, last time we saw him he was extremely angry at all of us. Only Optimus could bring him back now." Arcee explained.

"Unfortunately that card's off the table." Superman explained.

"It's hard to believe he's actually gone." Jack explained with a sad look.

"Levi's fine." Goku said and everyone redirected their attention to him.

"He's the one that sent me and Vegeta here to help." The Saiyan continued.

"When Darkseid threw him into that Boom tube he landed in an alternate dimension, from what he told us he'd been travelling through dimensions trying to stop something, but he wouldn't tell us what." Vegeta added, as M'gann and Connor walked over.

"Your son is completely fine." Vegeta added and the two got hopeful looks.

"That's good to know but there's still the matter at hand, how are we going to defeat Darkseid?" Smokescreen bought them back to the conversation at hand.

"Vegeta and I can travel back to our dimension and get some help." Goku explained.

"Good idea. But will it be enough?" Superman asked.

"Not sure. But it will definitely give us a good chance." The Saiyan said with his signature smile.

"I'm not if they will, but we could also get Beerus' and Whis' help." Vegeta suggested and Goku froze up slightly.

"We should probably get going if we want to gather the others in time." He explained and Vegeta nodded before he placed his hand on Goku's shoulder, then Goku used instant transmission and they disappeared.

"I will gather the Amazons and Aquaman will gather the Atlantians, but we still need more firepower." Wonder Woman explained.

"Right now that's going to be hard to come across." Batman pointed out.

"With the help of human technology we may be able to create Cybertronian weapons that could assist us in battle." Ratchet explained.

"I can help with that, Bruce Wayne is a close friend of mine." Batman explained and Ratchet nodded in response before they got to work.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Wally asked and Superman looked back to see the rest of the Justice League awaiting orders.

"Rest up and get to training." Superman ordered and they all nodded before departing.

(The next day)

Raf, Ratchet and Batman stood at the Autobot base computer, working on the weapons systems they intended to use against Darkseid, while the other Autobots were repairing themselves, and the Justice League were off warning cities.

"I must say these technologic enhancements are quite intriguing. Some of this tech is even beyond the reach of Cybertron!" Ratchet said with a smile, before the sound of Goku's instant transmission filled the base, and everyone looked to see Goku, Vegeta and a whole lot of others.

"Hey guys!" Goku said with a smile.

"I presume these are your friends?" Batman theorised.

"Yup! These are my sons, Gohan and Goten, Vegeta's son, Trunks, and his wife, Bulma, Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi, Android 18, Yamcha, Tien and Dende." Goku introduced as he gestured to each of the people.

"Out of all the weird things I've seen, this one takes the cake!" Roshi explained as he looked at Ratchet.

"Hey, what's with the goofy outfit?" Trunks asked as he and Goten hovered in front of Batman, and instantly, Raf, Jack, Miko and Sierra got nervous, thinking Batman would go off.

"Trunks!" Bulma scolded as she climbed up the ladder to Raf and Batman.

"I'm here to help with the weapons systems you're developing." Bulma said with a smile.

"Then let's get to work." Raf said with a smile before the four of them got to work.

"Goku, the other Leaguers are out in a desert for training, I suggest you and your friends go with them." Batman suggested and Goku nodded in response before he placed two fingers to his forehead.

"Got them." He said simply.

"I think I'll stay behind with Piccolo and Dende." Gohan explained and Goku nodded before he and most of the others left. Most of the Justice league were in a large desert, having a free-for-all fighting session for their training, until the Z-fighters arrived, and they all stopped.

"Hey guys! Mind if we join in?" Goku asked as the Leaguers walked over to them.

"What's with all the Goofy costumes? Is it Halloween or something?" Trunks questioned.

"I've got a better idea than a free for all. Each one of you heroes takes on one of us, don't stop at one hero per fighter though, go with multiple it'll put more stress on us." Tien explained and everyone looked in surprise but agreed before the Z-fighters spread out. Each hero went up to a specific fighter, with the mains being Goku versus Superman and the Bat-family, and Vegeta versus Superboy and Supergirl.

"Hey Goten! What's say we join up?" Trunks suggested and Goten smiled and nodded.

"I thought it was one Z-fighter not two." Kid Flash suggested.

"Oh you'll only be fighting one person." Goten said with a smile, before he and Trunks performed the fusion dance.

"Fuuuuuuu-sion! Ha!' They yelled before there was a bright light, and once it disappeared a completely new fighter emerged.

"Alright! Gotenks has arrived!" He yelled with a smile.

"Alright! Go!" Tien yelled, before the groups went into their training battles.

"Wait so, you're half human, and you're a...Namekian?" Jack confirmed as he looked to Gohan and Dende, who nodded in response.

"You know its strange meeting you in person." Gohan explained and Jack, Miko and Sierra looked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Miko questioned the demi-Saiyan.

"It's just, Levi and Optimus spoke highly of all of you, it's strange to actually meet you." Gohan continued and the group looked in surprise.

"You've met Levi?" Sierra questioned.

"Of course, he spent a few weeks in our dimension while Bulma fixed his dimensional transporter." Dende explained.

"A few weeks? That means he won't be back when Darkseid gets here." Miko pointed out.

"Don't be so sure. If someone from an alternate dimension or timeline travels to another, the time turns hyperbolic. Meaning one day in any other dimension is only one day in here." Gohan explained and the group looked in surprise.

"That's incredible." Sierra said simply.

"What exactly is Levi fighting in the other dimensions?" jack questioned, remembering Goku's mention the day before. Gohan and Dende looked to each other and went to respond, but Piccolo interrupted from the wall he was leaning against.

"Himself." He said simply and the three looked in surprise.

"What Piccolo means is, he's fighting an alternate version of himself that's attempting to fuse all the dimension together by destroying all life on every single earth. All we know is that this version of Levi was fused with Megatron instead of Optimus, and his world didn't have a Justice League." Dende added.

"It's hard to believe that Levi could be that evil." Sierra theorised as she struggled to think of the innocent boy as a bad person.

"Megatron was influencing him. He thinks what he's doing is for the greater good when it isn't." Gohan explained.

"I seem to remember watching him decimate a city with a demonic smile on his face. That doesn't come from influence." Piccolo explained and Gohan sighed in response to his old mentor's explanation.

"No way! Levi wouldn't do that!" Jack defended his friend.

"He's telling the truth, we were there as Levi, the evil one, used some glowing purple sword to blow up South City. Your Levi faced off against him and threw them both through dimensions. That was the last time we saw him." Dende explained.

"How old was Levi when you saw him?" Sierra asked.

"He looked around fourteen to fifteen years old." Gohan responded.

"Gohan!" Bulma exclaimed as she raced over, and the group looked to the bluenette as she walked over with a strange device in her hand.

"Check it out!" She said with a smile and she handed the device to Gohan, who looked in slight surprise.

"What?! No way!" Gohan said with a smile.

"What is it?" Piccolo asked.

"The dragon radar, it's picking something up!" Bulma said with a smile.

"What does that mean?" Sierra asked.

"It means your world has its own set of Dragon balls, which means this Earth's guardian is also a Namekian!" Dende explained but that only confused the group more.

"What are Dragon balls?" Miko asked.

"Seven mystical orbs, if you collect them all together a dragon is summoned that can grant you up to three wishes. Our Earth's dragon grants two. It might actually be a good idea to collect them just in case things go south." Bulma explained and Gohan nodded in response.

"Wait, absolutely any wish?" Arcee asked as she walked over.

"Almost anything." Dende explained.

"With that power we could restore Cybertron!" Bulkhead said with a smile.

"That's a good point!" Bumblebee said with a smile.

"That depends, how long ago did your planet die?" Dende asked.

"Why does it matter?" Jack asked.

"Every set of Dragon balls has a limit. But there's one thing they all have in common, they cannot restore life to something that died or was destroyed more than one earth year ago." Dende continued and the group got saddened.

"Cybertron died seven years ago." Arcee said simply.

"Then I'm sorry but, it cannot be restored." Dende explained and the group got disappointed looks.

"We need to focus on the matter at hand, which is locating the dragon balls. Piccolo, you up for it?" Gohan asked with a smile.

"Hmph, why not?" He said simply.

"We'll come too." Sierra said as she, Jack and Miko stood up.

"The more the marrier!" Gohan said with a smile.

"Kamikaze ghost attack!" Gotenks yelled as he launched his ghosts at Kid Flash and Red Arrow, who barely dodged them.

"KIKOHO!" Tien yelled as he launched the Tri-beam at Wondergirl, who took it head on.

"I must say you two are proving more of a challenge than what I expected." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, dodging every single attack thrown by Supergirl and Superboy with ease.

"You say that but you make what you're doing look easy!" Superboy pointed out.

"Honestly I was merely going to take the hits and not move, but that'll hurt." Vegeta said simply, before he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Superboy, then punched him in the gut.

"Vegeta! Take it easy!" Goku said as he continuously fired Ki blasts as the incoming Batarangs thrown by Batgirl.

"I don't go easy." Vegeta said simply, before he roundhouse kicked Superboy backwards.

"What the hell?! Back on Apocalypse I beat you!" Supergirl explained.

"Saiyan biology, when we come close to a near death experience our power increases greatly." Vegeta said simply.

 **Done. Don't own Young Justice, Transformers Prime or DBZ. Plz review or else ima have to stop this series cos I dunno if u guys are enjoying it**


	17. The Final Day

24 hours. That was how long the Justice League had left, until Darkseid's invasion force would arrive. Bulma, Batman and Ratchet had made progress on the defensive systems they'd been working on, while the League and the Z-fighters were doing non-stop training.

(AN: the next few chapters will include characters from the following TV shows/movie franchises/video games: Young Justice, Transformers Prime, Dragon Ball Z, Justice League, Arrowverse shows, Transformers Animated, Star Wars, Marvel, Harry Potter, Sonic The Hedgehog, Rise of the Guardians, Frozen (deal with it), How To Train Your Dragon, Lord Of The Rings, One Punch Man, Mortal Kombat, Legion Of Superheroes, Ben 10 (deal with it), Teen Titans, Justice League Unlimited, Avatar: The Last Airbender. Also review and tell me what others you want to see. I know some of these seem a little childish but I like them all. Yes even Frozen.)

"We only have a day left. And with our current manpower there's a high chance we won't make it." Superman explained as he sat down at a table with Superboy, Supergirl, Miss Martian, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta.

"But we already landed a heavy blow to Darkseid's forces, won't he be weakened?" Superboy suggested but Miss Martian shook her head.

"What you fought against here on earth was a small squadron compared to what we saw on Apocalypse. Darkseid could overpower us easily." She explained.

"Do we have any other advantages?" Vegeta questioned.

"Darkseid only opened the Boom Tubes in specific locations, meaning if I'm right he'll probably open them in the same locations." Supergirl explained.

"We have to do this strategically. We'll set up and equal amount of fighters at each Boom tube location to hold the lines, and everyone else must remain scattered around the globe, ready to protect Earth should our first line of defence fail." Gohan theorised.

"A logical choice of action, we'll put our heaviest hitters at the Tubes, meaning the Z-fighters." Superman added on to which Gohan nodded in agreement.

"Without the backup from MECH, Spiral or the Decepticons that leaves us at a large disadvantage." Arcee explained as she walked over to the group.

"But perhaps with the help of Earth's military force, you might be able to even the odds a little." A male voice explained, before someone walked over from the entrance of the Autobot base.

"You're that Fowler guy." Superboy pointed out.

"Special Agent William Fowler. So I was right in suggesting that your foster son had something to do with Optimus Prime." Fowler explained as he looked to Superboy and Miss Martian, instantly recognising them as Connor and Megan.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." Fowler assured and the two nodded in response.

"As I was saying, I can persuade the military to prepare for a full scale invasion force. It might help a bit but I can't assure anything." Fowler explained to the heroes.

"Thank you, Agent Fowler." Superman expressed and the military agent nodded in response.

"Even with the help of the Military, will that be enough?" Superboy questioned.

"All we can do is hope that it is." Goku responded.

"Are there any others than we can get to help us?" Gohan asked but the heroes shook their heads in response.

"Knowing the Decepticons, they've most likely left the planet by now." Arcee explained.

"Blasted Cons." Fowler grumbled.

"It's our last 24 hours until Darkseid's invasion, I suggest we go spend that time with our loved ones." Superman explained and the group nodded in response, before they departed.

(21 hours until Darkseid returns)

"Wait so, you don't want to go back to being Kid Flash?" Bart questioned as he and Wally raced around Central City.

"Well first, I'm not a kid anymore, second, you've already taken up the mantle, and third, I think I can become a better version of Zoom." The red head responded.

"Well whatever happened to you on Apocalypse, it increased your speed by a ton!" Bart yelled as he struggled to keep up.

"Yeah. Darkseid perfected the Velocity formula, and gave it to me. So now I've got the blue lightning, but no decay." Wally explained and Bart nodded in response before they arrived at a small house, and entered to find Artemis, Barry, Iris, Wally's parents, and Jay.

"None of the still rogue villains showed up. We think they've gone into hiding." Wally explained.

"Sounds logical." Artemis agreed, before there was a silence throughout the house. No one spoke a word. It was the last day left before Darkseid returned.

"I should probably get back home. I need to check on some friends." Artemis explained.

"I'll run you there." Wally suggested and Artemis was hesitant, but nodded in response, before Wally picked her up and raced off. She relaxed as his arms held her securely. The last time he had run with her in his arms, was the day Black Beetle set off his doomsday devices, and Wally sacrificed himself to save Earth.

"You okay?" Wally asked, noticing her concerned look.

"Fine just, tired." She lied.

"Listen, Artemis...about what happened on Apocalypse...what I did..." He explained and she looked up to him with a look as to go on.

"I'm sorry." He apologised.

"Wally it wasn't you. Darkseid had control over you. It wasn't your fault." She denied and he looked to her with a soft look on his face, before she kissed him lightly.

"I'm just glad to have you back." She expressed and he smiled as she held onto him. After around an hour of running, the couple arrived in Jasper, and Artemis lead the speedster to M'gann and Connor's house.

"They settled down huh?" Wally questioned and Artemis nodded in response, before her attention was redirected to three vehicles in the drive way, a blue motorcycle, and yellow and black muscle car, and a large dark green car, which she instantly recognised as Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, meaning it was highly likely that Jack, Miko and Raf were inside already. The two walked up to the front door and Artemis knocked, and almost instantly the door opened revealing Connor.

"Come on in." He invited and the two smiled before they entered, to find M'gann, Kara, Jack, Sierra, Miko, Raf, Damian, Victor, Starfire, Raven, Gohan and Dende. The whole house was quiet, no one dared say a word.

"Levi told us a lot about this world." Gohan explained, breaking the silence and gaining everyone's attention.

"About the Justice League, the Autobots. He spoke highly of all of you." Gohan explained and the group listened intently.

"He was a brave fighter." Dende commented.

"Like me, he was trained as an assassin, and he changed sides to be a hero." Damian related to his comrade.

"Levi was a good kid, even before Cadmus fused him with Optimus. That's something I believe." Kara expressed.

"I can't imagine Levi as a bad person. It's hard to believe you've faced an evil version." Sierra explained as she looked to Gohan.

"He called himself Decepticon. I can't really explain it. You would've had to been there to believe it." Gohan explained.

"I can help with that." M'gann pointed out, referencing her psychic powers.

"By all means." Gohan said with a nod, before the Martian linked the minds of everyone in the room to Gohan's.

"Now focus on a point in time that you saw, Decepticon, and we'll also see it." M'gann explained and Gohan nodded in response, before everything around the group began to change, freaking out Jack, Sierra, Miko, Raf and Dende slightly, but the others were used to it. Their surroundings took form, of a strange looking city. The buildings were almost, spherical, but a lot of them were destroyed, and the ground was cracked.

"Welcome to West City." Gohan said simply as the group looked at their surroundings in shock.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" A deep voice echoed, and the group all looked up to see Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue form, blasting the Kamehameha wave at something in the distance.

"You seriously think that technique will still work?" A familiar voice questioned, before the blast was blown to pieces, and its target was revealed. He looked identical to Levi, the only differences being his armour, it was grey and rigid, while he had deep purple eyes, and wore the decepticon symbol upon his chest.

"Damnit." Goku grumbled.

"Don't give up Goku!" The same voice yelled, and Goku looked back to see Levi, THEIR Levi, armoured up. Although there were differences from what they remembered, he was slightly taller and his hair was slightly longer.

"Aim for openings and joints. Those are his weak points." Levi explained, before his helmet shifted onto his face.

"Gohan! Get those civilians out of here!" Goku yelled up into the air, and the group looked to see Gohan floating above the battle, and he nodded before taking off. Everything around them changed once more, until they found themselves in a different location, Gohan's mental image was lying on the ground, while both versions of Levi stood up, beaten and injured.

"I honestly didn't expect to have this much fun!" Decepticon yelled with a demonic smile on his face.

"Fun time's over!" Transformer yelled, before he raced over to Decepticon at top speed, and got him in a full nelson.

"Gohan! Make sure Goku and Vegeta go back to my dimension! It has to be them!' Transformer yelled to the Demi-saiyan.

"Levi don't! Plan B was only meant for an absolutely necessary situation!" Gohan yelled back to his friend, before Decepticon elbowed Transformer in the stomach in an attempt to escape.

"A friend of mine once told me...without sacrifice, there can be no victory." Levi reassured, before a Boom Tube identical to the one that swallowed him up on Apocalypse opened below him and Deception, and they dropped down into it. The mental projections stopped and the group found themselves back in the house.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Raf questioned.

"We know that plan B failed, because he contacted us a few days after he disappeared." Gohan answered.

"He gave himself up to take down, himself." Raven said cryptically.

"He would've done it for anyone. That's just one of Levi's personality traits." Artemis added, before M'gann used her powers and gave a drink to everyone.

"To Levi." Kara said as she raised her glass. (the teens had waters while the adults had alcohol)

"To Levi." Everyone repeated before they raised their glasses in response to the toast, before they all sculled down their drinks.

(Almost the time that Darkseid returned)

The Autobots, The Justice League, and the Z-fighters. They had been split up into groups, and sent to the locations in which the boom tubes would be opened, all of them ready to fight what was about to come through.

"We don't have much time left. Bulma will keep working on the prototypes, but for now, we'll have to deal with what's coming. So be ready." Batman said over the coms as he stood atop a building in Gotham, looking down at the streets below, where the police were evacuating citizens. Everyone stood at their designated locations, awaiting the arrival of the Parademons. It was like the entire world went silent with anticipation.

"Dad. If I don't make it through this. Tell Videl and Pan I love them." Gohan said into his comlink referring to his wife and daughter.

"You can't think like that Gohan, we'll get through this. No matter what." Krillin reassured and Gohan nodded to his friend in response before the two of them turned to the location where the Boom Tube would open up. 18 simply stared at the area, her hands trembling slightly, perhaps it was the fact that Darkseid beat both Goku and Vegeta.

"Krillin." She said into her comlink, and her husband instantly listened.

"I love you." She said simply.

"I love you too." He said with a smile, before one noise echoed throughout the entire planet, and the boom tubes activated, larger than before.


	18. Season finale

Everyone stood at their appointed boom tubes, ready for Darkseid's army to come through at full force, but they were ready to protect the earth with their lives. Every single Z-fighter powered up to their max, ready to fight with all they had. Surely enough, after a few moments, the invasion force came through, dozens entering every single second from each Boom tube.

"Let's go!" Goku yelled before everyone launched in to fight. Everyone was fighting with everything they had, no holding back, no worry of killing. Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Master Roshi stood atop a building in Gotham, ready to fight in case one of the Boom Tube was failed to be protected.

"I still don't see how an old man can help us." Robin said as he looked to Roshi.

"Sorry, but how old was your grandfather?" Batgirl questioned, referring to Ra's Al Ghul, Robin's first mentor and his grandfather.

"My grandfather used the power of the Lazarus pit to walk upon the earth for hundreds of years, it kept him strong. You don't look like you have a single bit of strength in you." Robin pointed out as he looked to Roshi once more.

"Your grandfather walked upon the Earth for hundreds of years, so have I. But I don't need some pit to keep me alive." Roshi explained.

"Then you're saying you're immortal." Batman suggested and Roshi nodded.

"I cannot die from age or sickness, but I can be killed, but rest assured kid, I can easily kick your butt." Roshi explained and Robin groaned before he grasped the handle to his sword, but Batman placed a hand on his son's shoulder to stop him.

"We have incoming." Batgirl pointed out and everyone looked back to the bay separating Gotham and Metropolis, to see a new Boom Tube opening, and the Parademons were heading right for them.

"Get back, I'll hold them off for now, but should I fail the task will fall to you, got it?" Roshi questioned and the three nodded in response.

"You wanted to know How strong I was kid, you're about to find out." Roshi said simply as he removed the turtle shell from his back, and dropped his staff inside it. He stepped forward and stood up straight before cracking his knuckles. The three members of the bat family watched in anticipation as Roshi dropped down into something resembling a squat, and took a deep breath, before breathing out with a yell, and making every muscle on his body ten times bigger than they already were.

"Get back! NOW!" Roshi ordered and the three nodded in response before they used their grappling hooks and took off.

"Last time I had to do this was against Frieza, let's see how I fare against these Parademons." Roshi mumbled as he dropped down into a familiar stance.

"KAAA...MEEE...HAAA...MEEE.." He started, preparing the very technique in which he created.

"HAAAAA!" He yelled and launched the blast forward, sending it hurtling through the Parademons, and incinerating many of them.

"Whoa." Robin said simply as he watched the magnificent blue blast.

"Whoa is right." Batgirl said simply.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled as he blasted a large amount of invading Parademons and destroyed them.

"They just keep coming!" Arcee commented as she fired her blasters as much as possible.

"We must to hold the line!" Dr Fate said simply before he used his magic on the aliens, before one of them hit him in the back, and he blasted it, but one of the Parademons flew in with some sort of weapon, and fate was bombarded with a red light.

"DAD!" Zatana yelled in worry for the being that inhabited her father's body.

"EVAEL MIH ENOLA!" She yelled and pressed her hand towards the beasts, and the crumbled down to dust, causing the red light to disappear, and once it disappeared, there was nothing left, not even the helmet of fate was there.

"NO!" Zatana yelled, tears filling in her eyes, before she turned to the Boom Tube.

"LLA SNOMEDARAP EID!" She yelled, before all the Parademons around them just, dropped to the ground, dead, but the onslaught didn't stop, as Parademons kept swarming through the Boom Tube, despite of Zatana's attempt to stop them.

"Damnit!" Vegeta grumbled before he raced in and kept fighting the Parademons.

"Z, look out!" A male voice yelled before Zatana was pushed out of the way of an incoming blast.

"Thanks." Zatana commented as she looked to the person that saved her, Nightwing.

"Don't mention it." He said simply before he prepared to get back to the battle, but Zatana stopped him.

"Wait. Just in case things go south..." She explained, and he raised an eyebrow, before she kissed him.

"I love you." She said simply and he smiled and nodded before they both took off back into battle. Superboy groaned as he was launched backwards and hit a nearby building, before dropping down to the ground, and when he looked up he saw a swarm of Parademons heading his way.

"Damn." He grumbled and got back up to his feet ready to fight, before the sound of a car engine came into earshot, and tailing the Parademons was a blue sports car.

"Woohoo!" A male voice yelled before the sports car transformed into Smokescreen, who started blasting the squadron.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Smoke yelled with a smile before Superboy joined in on the fight with him.

"Thanks for the assist." He commented.

"Don't mention it." Smoke responded. Wondergirl stood in the middle of the streets of Central City, Superboy and Smokescreen down the road fighting as she did the same, unaware that atop a building, a group of Parademons were preparing a weapon identical to the one the killed Dr Fate, and they were aiming it at the teenager, before it activated. Parademons around Wondergirl fled and she smiled.

"Had enough already?!" She questioned, before the red glow from the beam surrounded her, and she looked to see the beam coming straight towards her.

"Cassy look out!" Wonder Woman yelled before she raced in and pushed her apprentice out of the way, taking the blast head on, killing her.

"Wonder Woman!" Wondergirl yelled as she watched her mentor die in front of her, and with rage gathering in her eyes she looked up to the Parademons with the weapon, and began flying towards them, but they launched it once more, at a different location, and when Wonder Girl looked to its trajectory, she saw Red Robin.

"Tim get out of the way!" She ordered, but he couldn't hear her, so she flew down as fast as she could and tried to move him out of the way, but the blast hit them both, and killed them both.

"BASTARDS!" Red Hood yelled as he connected his pistols into a sniper, and aimed it right up at the weapon, sniping an open area on it, and making it explode, killing the Parademons that were controlling it.

"All squadrons, we've lost Red Robin, Dr Fate, Wondergirl and Wonder Woman. We have to shut those Boom Tubes down ASAP or none of us will survive!" Sierra said into her comlink as she, Raf, Jack and Miko sat at the control station, helping from behind the scenes, while Bulma worked on a way to shut down the Boom Tubes.

"Captain Atom, on your left!" Ratchet yelled to Captain Atom, who turned before blasting a few Parademons.

"Ratchet look out!" Bumblebee (the human one) yelled and the Autobot turned before a swarm of Parademons attacked him.

"Get off me!" Ratchet ordered as he swung his knifes around, before something came through the Boom Tube, it looked like a giant version of the device that killed their friends.

"Uh guys, should we be worried about that?!" Kid Flash questioned as he stopped running.

"Everybody run! Or we'll all be dead!" Ratchet yelled before he transformed and began Driving away, just as the Parademons activated the device, and launched an enormous red blast at the defenders of earth, killing all of them. Sierra looked at shock at the screen in front of her, seeing how many of the hero's lives were taken in an instant.

"All squadrons, we've lost Bumblebee, Kid Flash, Ratchet, Captain Atom, Green Lantern, Tien, Aqualad, Red Arrow and Rocket." Sierra informed and everyone around the Earth looked in shock, so many of their comrades lost in an instant.

"Tien..." Goku grumbled as he gripped his fists in fury.

"We can't hold out for much longer!" Beast Boy explained as he took down some Parademons in his monkey form.

"Beast Boy's right, at this rate we won't have any heroes left to defend the earth." Black Canary said simply before she let out her cry and pushed back a group of Parademons. Nightwing groaned as he took a hit from a Parademon, before he kicked it in the face, before another giant incinerator weapon came through the Boom Tube.

"Oh no." Arcee said simply as she looked up at the device, before activating her comlink.

"Jack, if you're hearing this, it's been a hell of a ride. I've lost two partners in my time, Tailgate and Cliffjumper, but this time it looks like my partner's losing me." She explained before Jack punched the table.

"You can't think like that Arcee! We-we'll find a way to shut down the device we'll..." Jack said into his comlink, but he was interrupted.

"I'm sorry Jack, but this is the end. Sierra...take care of him for me." Arcee requested as she watched the giant device launched its blast towards the heroes below.

"This is it." Zatana said simply as she watched blast head straight for them, before her eyes drifted to Vegeta, who was preparing to counter the attack, but she knew it wouldn't be enough, so she raised a hand to him.

"Teg yawa morf ereh." She chanted, before Vegeta disappeared out of thin air.

"I'm sorry, that was all I had left." She explained as Nightwing walked over, before he embraced her in a hug, just as the blast landed, and killed everyone there.

"All squadrons, we've lost Nightwing, Zatana, Lagoon Boy, Plastic Man and Green Arrow." Sierra said simply, the distraught in her voice clearer than glass, and upon the mention of Green Arrow's death, Black Canary stopped dead in her tracks, in shock of what she just heard.

"No...NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, letting out the loudest Canary cry she had ever done.

"Whoa!" Gotenks exclaimed as he covered his ears. Miss Martian floated above a city in Germany, using her telekinesis to control the movements of the Parademons, while Gohan, Black lightning, Blue Beatle, Hawkman, the second Green Lantern, Red tornado and Superman fought them as well.

"Enough!" A deep voice yelled from the boom tube, stopping the fighting, before an all too familiar figure emerged from it, Darkseid. Miss Martian looked over to the tyrant in anger for the life he took, and her rage overwhelmed her, so she used every bit of power she could muster, and launched a psychic attack at Darkseid.

'YOU BASTARD! YOU TOOK HIM!' Miss Martian screamed through the psychic link as Darkseid held his head in pain, before one of the Parademons punched M'gann in the stomach, and she dropped to the ground, the psychic link dropping out at the same time.

"Keep the others occupied, this one's mine." Darkseid ordered with a smile, before the Parademons began to attack the other heroes around them, keeping them occupied, but Miss Martian didn't care, she launched in at Darkseid and punched him in the face, but it did absolutely nothing, so he punched her backwards, causing her to lose her to drop to the ground. Darkseid then launched his Omega Beam towards the Martian, with her unable to dodge.

"Miss Martian!" Superman yelled before he tried to go block the blast, but was pulled back by a Parademon. Miss Martian blocked herself and closed her eyes, awaiting the impact of the blast. There was a large explosion, and everyone stopped and looked over to the smoke as it slowly cleared away. Miss Martian slowly opened her eyes, questioning herself, as he felt absolutely no pain, but rather just a breeze, and when he vision focused, she a figure in front of her.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." A male voice said as the figure stood up, revealing a man wearing a strange red, white and blue uniform, with a circular shield on his right arm, sporting the same colours and a star on the middle that was also on his chest.

"Who's that?" Black bolt questioned.

"I thought I had familiarised myself with all of earth's heroes, but it seems a few passed through my gaze." Darkseid explained.

"You probably did, but that's the thing, we aren't from this earth." The man explained.

"We?" Superman questioned, before a boom tube looking identical to the one that swallowed Levi opened up, and multiple people emerged.

"Avengers! Take 'em down!" The man ordered before the group of heroes launched into fight the Parademons, except for the extremely bulking green one, who roared and launched in to fight Darkseid directly.

"Ma'am." The man with the shield said as he lowered a hand to Miss Martian, and she took it.

"Who are you?" She asked and he smiled.

"Captain America. We were sent by Levi, along with the others."Captain America said simply.

"Others?" She questioned.

"Everyone I'm reading massive Boom tube activity all over the globe!" Sierra said through the comlinks as hundreds of Boom Tubes identical to the one Levi was thrown through opened, and new allies, alternate versions of the Justice League, of the Autobots, new heroes came through and began helping the heroes take down the Parademons.

"What the hell is going on?" Robin questioned as he watched a group of Autobots come through a boom tube and attack the Parademons.

"Don't worry, we're friends." A voice said and Robin, Batman and Batgirl turned to see strange looking versions of Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire. (Teen Titans)

"Titans go!" The alternate version of Robin yelled before the group went off to fight the Parademons.

"Okay I'm officially confused." Superboy said simply as he, Smokescreen, Red Hood and 18 watched as groups of heroes from alternate dimensions fight their enemies.

"Do not worry, we are friends." A familiar voice said as an alternate version of Optimus Prime showed himself. (G1 Optimus)

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered before dozens of vehicles emerged from the Boom Tubes and Transformed into Autobots, all of them ready to fight.

"are these all guys from dimensions Levi's visited?" Gotenks questioned.

"Hell yeah we are!" A man said as two individuals flew passed Gotenks, both of them looking like elder versions of Goten and Trunks. (Dragon ball GT Goten and Trunks) Superman used his heat vision to incinerate a group of Parademons, before one went to hit him from behind, but it was bombarded with blasts from a member of Captain America's team.

"So what do they call you?" Superman asked as a robot looking, gold and white man dropped down next to him.

"As an Avenger they call me Iron Man, but without the suit my name's Tony Stark." He explained and Superman nodded before they continued fighting the Parademons.

"HULK SMASH!" The green man yelled as he slammed both fists down on Darkseid, signalling that his name was Hulk.

"You think you can challenge me monster?" Darkseid questioned before he punched Hulk in the head and he was launched backwards.

"HULK IS STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!" Hulk yelled before he launching in to battle the titan once more.

"I doubt that." Darkseid said simply, before he pulled out a mother box, but before he could activate it, Hulk quickly grabbed the device and crushed it in his hands.

"You fool!" Darkseid yelled before a strange boom tube opened, and began sucking everything around them inside it. Everyone struggled against the gravitational pull from the portal, but it sucked everyone through, including the Parademons, and scattered them across the globe. Superman, Miss Martian, Captain America, Gohan and Darkseid emerged through the boom tube being protected by Superboy, Smokescreen, Red Hood and 18.

"M'gann!" Superboy said as he raced over to his lover, and helped to her feet.

"I'm okay." She responded, before the group looked to Darkseid who was getting back up.

"But I don't think we will be for long." She added as the group watched Darkseid get back up.

"You earthlings have pestered me for long enough!" Darkseid yelled before he used his Omega Beams on the heroes.

"Going up." A male voice said before the wind pushed the group up into the air, dodging the Omega Beam.

"You're welcome." The voice said before the group looked to a pole to see a boy with ice white hair, a blue snowy jumper, brown pants, no shoes and a staff in hand.

"Who're you?" 18 asked.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost." He said simply.

"ENOUGH!" Darkseid yelled before he began to run over to the heroes, but they stood ready to fight. Darkseid went to throw a punch down to them, but something stopped his fist, someone caught the punch. Miss Martian and Superboy looked in shock at the person standing in front of them, he wore blue and red armour with the Autobot symbol on his chest, but he was human sized, and his head was that of a human.

"You." Darkseid said in anger as he stared into the furious eyes, of a fifteen year old Levi Plestart.

"Me." Levi said simply before he punched Darkseid so hard that he was launched to the very end of the street they were on, before Levi turned to his friends and passed them a USB stick.

"Get this to Bulma." He ordered, his voice deeper than usual, and Gohan nodded before he grabbed the device and took off for the Autobot base.

"Take down the Parademons. I can handle Darkseid." Levi explained.

"Are you sure?" Miss Martian questioned and Levi nodded in response before his helmet formed on his head.

"I got an upgrade." He said simply, before transforming to a full sized, bulkier looking Optimus Prime. (Beast Hunters Optimus Prime)

"You have killed billions of innocent people, conquered countless planets, and you nearly killed my partner's family. It is time to rid the Universe of you, Darkseid." Optimus said as he walked over to Darkseid, who blasted the Autobot with his Omega Beams, but it did absolutely nothing to the leader of the Autobots.

"Impossible!" Darkseid shouted before Optimus slammed his fist down on Darkseid, sending him into the ground. Gohan flew the entrance of the Autobot base, and landed between Bulma and the teenagers.

"Bulma, here." Gohan said as he handed her the USB stick.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Don't know, Levi gave it to me." Gohan said simply and the teenagers turned around in shock.

"Levi's back?" Raf questioned and Gohan nodded with a smile. Bulma quickly plugged in the USB, and when she read the contents of it her eyes widened drastically.

"This is an algorithm to shut down all Boom Tubes originating from Apocalypse!" She explained and the group smiled in response before she applied the algorithm to the satellite on top of the base, and it let off a frequency wave, and in an instant, every single Boom Tube, closed shut, giving the heroes the advantage they needed.

"Alright!" Goku yelled before he blasted a large amount of Parademons and incinerated them.

"Bulma did it!" Yamcha said with a smile as he and Arsenal took down some Parademons. Optimus reverted back down to Levi who stood over the injured Darkseid, not a scratch on him.

"It's over Darkseid." Transformer said simply.

"Don't be so sure, Cybertronian." Darkseid denied as he got to his feet, so Levi side kicked him across the next street, where he landed, before Transformed raced in and knocked him down to a Subway Station below.

"Took you long enough." A male voice said, before Transformer looked up to see Vandal Savage.

"Savage. You threatened the safety of Earth for your own personal gain, you allied yourself with Darkseid!" Transformer yelled as he walked over.

"I allied myself with Darkseid to ensure humanities survival, should the Justice League have failed to defeat him." Savage explained.

"Why the hell do you care about humanity's survival? I seem to remember you trying to blow up two thirds of the earth." Transformer questioned.

"So that I may rule the humans once Darkseid left. Although it seems my plan was foiled." Savage answered, so Transformer picked him up by the throat.

"Please, you of all should know that I am immortal." Savage explained, and Transformer went to snap his neck, but felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Superman, with a serious look on his face. Transformer calmed down and dropped Savage, before punching him in the face and knocking him out.

"Sorry, after what he and Darkseid did to me on Apocalypse...I let my anger get the best of me." Transformer explained.

"Don't worry, Connor had the same problem." Superman said simply, before there was a boom, and the two heroes turned to see Darkseid trying to escape through a Boom Tube.

"This isn't over, Transformer." He said simply.

"Don't count on it." Transformer and Superman said at the same time, before the man of steel used his heat vision while Transformer used his blaster to bombard Darkseid.

"You fools! You're disrupting the Boom Tube!" Darkseid shouted as the Boom Tube began to warp, and it gained a fiery orange glow, before Darkseid began to glow as well, before there was a small explosion, and when the smoke cleared, the area was empty.

"Did we do it?" Transformer questioned.

"We did." Superman said simply, and all around the globe, the heroes finished off the remaining Parademons.

"All squadrons report in." Sierra ordered into the comlink, before the leaders of each squadron reported in saying they finished off all the Parademons.

"It's over." Goku said simply, before he dropped down to the ground and sighed. Transformer and Superman walked over towards Superboy, Miss Martian, 18, Captain America and Smokescreen, before Miss Martian ran over and embraced Levi in a hug.

"Hey mom." He said happily and hugged back, before Superboy walked over and placed a hand his shoulder.

"It's good to see you Levi." Superboy expressed.

"You too dad." He said simply.

"Attention all squadrons, return to base effective immediately." Sierra ordered into the comlink, so everyone made their way back to the Autobot base in their own ways, the remaining Autobots used the ground bridge, and 18, Miss Martian, Superboy, Superman and Captain America went through with Smokescreen, and as soon as he arrived at the base, he felt someone embrace him in a hug.

"Levi!" Supergirl said with a smile.

"Hey Kara." He said and hugged back.

"Before we get to reunions...attention heroes of the dimensions, I'm opening Boom Tubes back to your home Dimensions now. Thank you all for your help, I'll remember every single one of you." Levi said as he pulled up a holographic screen from his wrist, before inter-dimensional Boom Tubes opened up next to all of the alternate dimension heroes, allowing them to return to their homes, when one opened up next to them.

"Thank you for your help Steve." Levi expressed as he reached out his hand to Captain America.

"Any time. The Avengers are always willing to do some avenging." He responded before they shook hands, and the super soldier left through his Boom Tube, before it closed.

"You look older." Robin said simply as he walked over to Levi.

"That's the thing, one day in here is a year in any other dimension." He responded.

"It's good to have you back Levi." Jack expressed as he, Miko, Raf and Sierra walked over, and the Demi-Cybertronian went wide eyed.

"Guys, hey..." He said nervously.

"You need not be nervous Levi, Jack, Miko and Raf have been allies of the Autobots for quite a while now." Optimus explained and Levi looked in surprise.

"Wait, Optimus, you remember us?" Jack questioned, before Optimus and Levi defused into two different beings, with Optimus going to his full size.

"Indeed I do. It has been quite a while, Jack, Miko, Raf, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, WheelJack, Smokescreen." Optimus expressed as he looked to his allies.

"The boss bot's back." WheelJack said simply.

"I am. Although I seem to remember Arcee and Ratchet being members of our team as well, where are they?" Optimus questioned and everyone looked in sorrow, especially Jack.

"Red Robin, Dr Fate, Wondergirl, Wonder Woman, Bumblebee, Kid Flash, Ratchet, Captain Atom, Green Lantern, Tien, Aqualad, Red Arrow, Rocket, Guardian, Nightwing, Zatana, Lagoon Boy, Plastic Man and Green Arrow. They're gone." Sierra explained and Levi and Optimus went wide eyed at the information.

"Not for long." Bulma said simply and everyone looked to her in confusion.

"That's the last one." Goku said simply as he placed down a large purple orb with a light blue star on the inside with six others, just outside the bunker.

"The dragon balls, Capable of granting any wish." Levi pointed out and everyone nodded in response.

"Oh mighty dragon! Come forth and grant our wish!" Goku chanted, before the orbs began to glow brightly, and a bright light shot out of it, while the skies went dark, before the light faded revealing a giant orange dragon.

"I am the dragon Atama, (my version of Shenron since each dimension's dragon is different) I shall grant you any four wishes, now speak!" The dragon ordered and everyone except the Z-fighters were left in awe.

"For our first wish, undo all the damage Darkseid and his Parademons inflicted to this world." Goku explained.

"As you command, so it shall be done." Atama responded before his clear white eyes glowed, and the entire world was repaired from all the damage the Parademons inflicted.

"You're turn." Goku said as he turned to the heroes.

"For our second wish, return all those killed in battle from Darkseid's invasion to life." Superman ordered, before the dragon's eyes glowed once more, and multiple bright figures appeared before them, and once the light died out, the deceased heroes and Autobots were revealed.

"What...?" Zatana questioned as she stopped hugging Nightwing and looked around in confusion. Ratchet grabbed his head in pain and nearly fell over, but Optimus helped him back up.

"Easy Ratchet." Optimus ordered and Ratchet looked to the leader in shock.

"Optimus?" Ratchet questioned.

"Hello old friend." He responded.

"Arcee!" Jack said as he raced over to his guardian.

"Not gonna lie, I have no clue what the hell just happened." The female Autobot said simply and Jack smiled.

"I'll tell you later." Jack said simply.

"Zatana." Dr Fate said simply, and the magician turned to the man, before he moved out of the way, to show none other than Zatarra.

"Dad!" She exclaimed before she raced over and hugged her father.

"Hello Zatana." He responded with a smile.

"I do understand, how can Dr Fate and Zatarra be in two different bodies?" Aqualad questioned.

"When we wished you back to life, the dragon must have read Dr Fate and Zatarra as two different people, granting Dr Fate a body of his own." Levi explained as he walked over, and the group looked in surprise at his return.

"Well we still have two wishes left, what do we use them for?" Superboy questioned as the resurrected heroes backed away from the giant dragon.

"I've got an idea." Batman said as he stepped forward.

"I wish for the watchtower, rebuild it." The Dark knight ordered.

"Done. And your final wish?" Atama questioned.

"I've got something." Levi said simply as he walked up to the dragon, and everyone watched him in anticipation.

"I wish to wipe the memory of Darkseid's invasion from everyone on earth except everyone here at the moment." Levi wished to the dragon.

"Very well." Atama said simply, before he wiped the memories of everyone on earth of Darkseid's invasion.

"Your wishes have been fulfilled." Atama said simply, before he disappeared, and the Dragon Balls floated up into the air, and scattered all around the world, allowing the skies to return to their natural state.

"We did it. Darkseid's gone, and no one remembers him." Supergirl pointed out.

"I believe celebrations are in order." Ratchet suggested and everyone smiled in response.

"HERE'S TO SAVING THE WORLD!" Connor said as he raised his glass, and everyone on the watchtower did the same, even the Autobots who didn't even have drinks. Everyone chatted together about the recent events, and once her conversation with Dick ended, Kara noticed that Levi was nowhere to be seen, so she used her x-ray vision and extensive eyesight and saw him on a level below the party, looking out onto the earth. Levi smiled slightly as he looked down at the earth, knowing that he just saved billions of lives from the threat of Darkseid.

"What're you thinking about?" A female voice asked, and Levi turned around in surprise to see Kara walking over to him.

"Earth. I visited so many different versions of it, it's sorta hard to believe I'm home." He explained and she smiled.

"Well believe it. You're home, and everyone's happy to have you back. And now you're older than me." Kara explained with a smile as she looked up at Levi, when she used to look down at him.

"Mentally yes, but physically we're the same age." Levi responded and Kara looked in confusion.

"Since I'm fused with Optimus I age slower than the average human." He added and she nodded in response, before they both looked out to the earth, and Kara slowly reached over and intertwined their hands. The two teenagers turned to each other where their eyes locked, before both of them decided to seize the moment, and quickly closed their eyes while leaning in, kissing the other for the very first time.

 **Done. I know I know, this chapter was reeeeaaaally long, but hey it's the Season finale, I had to make it long! Please review! I don't own any of the series mentioned in this story.**


	19. The new Team, the Titans

One month after Darkseid's invasion, the world was mostly at peace, with the only major problems being the fact that during Darkseid's invasion almost every villain escaped from their prisons due to collateral damage. Levi, Sierra, Jack, Miko, Raf and a disguised Kara sat in class of school. Everyone was quiet as the test they were doing took hold of their concentration, well, all except Miko, who couldn't even be bothered reading the piece of paper.

"Alright class, fifteen minutes left until the test is finished." The teacher explained from the front of the room, and in response to the information Miko slumped back in her seat with a quiet groan. All she wanted was for the class to be over and done with so that they could go back to the Autobot base and hang out with their friends, but these fifteen minutes seemed to go longer than she had hoped.

"Alright, put down your pencils." The teacher ordered, so everyone did as she had ordered. Most people sighed in relief of the test being finished, but Kara was barely even fazed by the questions, most likely because of her super intellect.

"That was fun." Levi said sarcastically as he rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, with a look on his face that suggested something hurt.

"You okay?" Kara questioned and he nodded in response.

"Headache." He answered.

"Finally we can go!" Miko said in a relieved tone as she slumped down in her chair, before the teacher collected up the sheets of paper from every student.

"Class dismissed!" She announced before everyone grabbed their equipment and walked out of class. Miko raced out ahead of her friends, straight towards four very distinctive vehicles, and got into the large green car, Bulkhead, while Raf went to a black and yellow muscle car, Bumblebee, Jack and Sierra went to a blue motorbike, Arcee, and Kara and Levi went to a blue sports car, Smokescreen.

"Thanks for the ride Smoke." Levi commented as he and Kara got into the car.

"No problem." The Autobot responded before all four vehicles took off towards the army base that housed the Autobots. Upon arrival at the base, the humans (and Kryptonian) exited their vehicles before they transformed to their robot forms, just as Optimus, WheelJack and Ratchet walked over.

"We're back." Levi said simply as the group walked up to their area.

"Are you alright Levi? Throughout the day I have sensed mental pain coming from you." Optimus questioned his partner and Levi nodded in response.

"Just a headache. It'll pass." The teenager responded.

"Understood." The Autobot leader responded.

"You literally feel everything that happens to Levi, don't you Optimus?" Jack suggested and Optimus nodded in response.

"We are fused, like all techno-organics, if something happens to one, the other feels it." Optimus explained, and Raf noticed something the Prime said.

"All techno-organics?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, my evil twin and I aren't the only techno-organics in the multiverse." Levi added and the group looked in surprise.

"How many do you know about?" Sierra asked.

"Counting myself and Decepticon, twelve." He responded, referring to his evil twin.

"Are all of them evil?" Miko asked.

"No. It's half and half. I'm not that sure about the evil ones, as I only made brief contact with them, but the five that I know of are reliable allies, and good friends." He continued, before using his eyes to project an image of six individuals, all just looking like normal people, him included.

"I took this after a team up against Decepticon's side, which we won. The three on the left are Deon Dangelo, who was fused with a future Prime by the name of Rodimus Prime, Levianna Plestart, her dimension is pretty much identical to ours, except the genders are flipped. Katelyn Jin, she was fused with an alternate version of Arcee, although that version was more a pacifist. Then the two on the other side are Kistiro Lanch, he was fused with a cybertronian scientist known as Perceptor, and the final one, her name is Sari Sumdac. She's the only techno-organic without a cybertronian counterpart. She was a Protoform born with human DNA. She was the smile of our group, her dimension was, different to say the least." He concluded and the group nodded in response, just as Kara noticed that Levi and Sari were holding hands in the picture.

"What was so different about her dimension?" Jack asked.

"Well for starters, the rank of prime was simply a commander status, quite a common one in fact, and Optimus Prime was no more than an expelled student at the Autobot academy. He became the leader of a small group of Space bridge technicians, pretty much team prime, only difference being that instead of Arcee they had Prowl." Levi answered.

"Although the rank of Prime may not have been of much significance in that dimension, the Optimus Prime of that earth was as courageous as all the others we came across." Optimus added to the conversation.

"Levi, Kara, you are needed at the watch tower." Ratchet said from his station, and the two heroes looked to the Autobot medic in surprise, but nodded anyway.

"Prime, let's suit up." Levi said simply, before he and the Autobot leader fist bumped, and fused bodies once more.

"Coordinates locked." Ratchet said, before he activated a ground bridge, and the two heroes left, and emerged in the watch tower, to find Batman, Superman, Cyborg, Raven, Tigress, Robin, Static, Beast Boy, Starfire, Lagoon Boy, Zatanna, Blue Beetle and Zoom waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Transformer said to his friends, as Kara quickly raced away, and a split second later she returned in her Supergirl uniform.

"How can we help Batman?" Supergirl asked the Dark Knight as the two joined their friends.

"In light of the events that took place one month ago, it has become clear that the Justice League is still flawed, hence why the heads of the League have reactivated the Team protocol." Batman explained to the group, and Beast Boy instantly realised what he was saying.

"Wait, Batman, are you putting the team back together?!" He asked excitedly.

"No, at least not all of them. You twelve, are the new Team." Superman explained and the group looked in shock.

"Your new base of operations and home has finished construction in a small place known as Jump City..." Batman continued, but Transformer cut him off.

"The building is a few miles out on the coast and its shaped like a giant 'T', right?" He suggested and Batman simply stared at him.

"You knew." Superman suggested but the demi-cybertronian shook his head.

"I've been to three dimensions with a similar line up of heroes that had that exact same base of operations. But they were all known as the Teen Titans." He concluded and Batman and Superman nodded in response.

"But wait, we're living there?" Supergirl questioned and Batman nodded once more.

"I understand if it's hard but it's something you're going to have to deal with." He finished and the group looked in surprise.

"Well at least now we won't have to worry about our homework." Tigress said as she turned to Zoom.

"This is not a forced decision, should you not wish to become a part of the team, you are perfectly welcome to back down." Superman explained to the group.

"I'm in." Blue Beetle said simply as he stepped forward.

"Us too." Zoom added as he and Tigress stepped forward.

"As am I." Lagoon Boy said happily as he also stepped forward.

"Hell yeah!" Static said enthusiastically and stepped forward.

"We're in." Cyborg said for Raven and Starfire as the three stepped forward also.

"Why not?" Supergirl said with a shrug as she stepped forward.

"Sure." Transformer said as he also stepped forward, leaving Robin to make his decision.

"Damian." Raven said as she looked to Robin, and he looked back to her, and then to his father and Superman, who both had serious looks on their faces.

"(Sigh) fine." The boy wonder said reluctantly as he stepped forward.

"Good. There's a Zeta Tube in the tower, get there within twelve hours." Batman instructed and the group all nodded in response.

"Not even a month living in Jasper and I already have to move." Supergirl mumbled as she and Transformer walked away from the group.

"Hey at least we're with friends." He encouraged and placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to him and smiled slightly, before he opened a bridge back to the Autobot base, and they went through.

"Aw really?" Miko groaned in response to the information given to her and the others by Levi and Kara.

"Unfortunately yeah. Don't worry though, we're just a ground bridge away." Levi confirmed to the group.

"And we'll come visit often." Kara added.

"Same for us, if we can visit that is." Jack explained.

"Definitely." Levi responded.

"Only a month and we're losing Prime again." Smokescreen groaned.

"If Decepticon activity spikes give me a call immediately and Prime and I will be there ASAP." Levi confirmed to the Autobots.

"Understood. Though Decepticon activity has reached an all time low this past month, I'm do not believe you will be getting that call in a while." Ratchet explained and Levi nodded in response.

"We should probably head home, M'gann and Kon aren't gonna take this very well." Kara said as she placed a hand on Levi's shoulder, and he took a deep breath, thinking about how his adoptive parents would take to this.

"No." M'gann said firmly.

"Mom, this isn't something I get to choose, it's a direct order from Batman and Superman." Levi explained.

"Then I'll tell them no." M'gann added and Levi sighed.

"M'gann, if my memory serves, we spent over six years doing what they've been ordered to do, and look how we turned out." Connor explained to her and she took a deep breath.

"Yes but..." She tried to find an argument, but couldn't find a response, so she sighed.

"Alright fine. But you come visit at least twice a month! And you check in with us every day!" M'gann ordered and Levi laughed slightly.

"Sounds good to me." He said with a smile before the martian embraced him in a hug.

"Just be safe." She requested and he nodded before hugging back.

"Optimus, if anything happens to Levi I'm coming after you." She said in a serious voice, and the leader of the Autobots took over Levi for a moment.

"I assure you I will do everything in my power to keep him safe." Optimus confirmed and she smiled slightly, before the teen went to go pack his belongings.

(Two hours later)

"We'll see you guys soon." Sierra said through the video call.

"Definitely. Stay safe you guys." Levi responded from the training room.

"No promises." Miko said simply and Levi shook his head before the call shut off.

"Ready to go?" Kara asked and Levi nodded in response before he picked up his bags. The two of them walked through the Zeta Tube, and instantly emerged to see a large living area.

"Whoa." Kara said simply as the two walked in.

"This place is neat." Levi commented.

"Quite." A male voice added before the two turned to see Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle, Zoom and Zatanna.

"Hey guys." Levi said simply.

"Glad to see you made it. Follow me, rooms are this way." Zatanna suggested and the two teens nodded in response before they followed her.

"Everyone has a room dedicated to their personal traits and needs. Kara, Superman designed yours specifically to look like a room from Krypton. And Levi, yours was has been fitted with Cybertronian technology manufactured by Ratchet and Wayne tech." The magician explained as the two located their rooms, Kara's being the one with the house of El symbol on her door, while Levi's had the Autobot symbol on his. Levi's door opened, and what he saw bought a smile to his face.

"Wow." He said with a smile and walked inside. He had a fully functional cybertronian computer, along with a human one hooked up to it, a small single bed and a recharge station for Optimus, with plenty of Energon hooked up to it, a desk with a screen for the tabletop, a bathroom, wardrobe, and a weapons station holding weapons from both Cybertron and Earth.

"The room seems to have all the requirements we need." Optimus explained as he took on his human sized form.

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna make some adjustments." Levi explained as he dropped his bags next to the wardrobe door.

"Remind me again why you require clothing? We can form it ourselves." Optimus questioned his partner.

"Sometimes it's better to have clothes you buy and not clothes you generate." Levi responded to the Autobot leader, who simply nodded in response.

 **Done, so how was season two chapter 1? Plz review, I am creating these with all the spare time I have. Also go check out my Wattpad account, I currently have a oneshot and a continuous story about Dragon Ball Z going, so check it out! Username is Griffpuck. I do not own Young Justice or Transformers Prime. (P.S I read the reviews and I will be adding Sari and Tucker in later chapter so thanks for the suggestions R89 and DragonKing556)**


	20. Decpticon P1

"Dnefed em!" Zatanna announced as she pushed her hands forward, causing a force field to form around her, blocking Blue Beetle's attack.

"Azarath metrion zynthos!" Raven yelled as she pushed her hands towards Cyborg, and black bandage like things emerged from the ground and bound him to it.

"Magic versus technology. Best training session ever!" Garfield said happily as he, Damian, Vergil (Static), La'gaan, Artemis, Wally and Kara watched from the sidelines. Cyborg smirked slightly as he used one of his functions to electrocute the magic, destroying it, before his hand turned into a blaster.

"BOOYAH!" He exclaimed happily and launched a blast at Raven, who blocked it, although barely.

"Where's Levi? Shouldn't he be training to?" Vergil questioned, noticing that the demi-cybertronian was missing from their group.

"He's making some adjustments to the tower's systems." Kara responded, before the elevator opened up, and Levi emerged, before walking over to one of the training room's control panels, where he began to access the settings.

"You seem busy." Damian said as he walked over.

"Need to synch the training room's systems to the upgrades I made to the tower's central core." He responded and Damian rolled his eyes, not caring about the explanation. The timer for the training session went off, and the team members stopped their training.

"How goes the upgrades Levi?" Cyborg asked as he walked over to his friend.

"Completely synched up to the tower. We're good to go." Levi said with a smile.

"Good to hear. I'm reading all systems at 100% capacity. Nice job kid." Cyborg commented as he tapped his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Ready for some training now Levi?" Artemis asked, and Levi turned to her, and smiled, before he morphed on his battle suit.

"Who's my dance partner?" He asked, and Wally smirked before he raced away, and a split second later he returned in his Zoom outfit (that being the main outfit from the Flash CW show, apart from the mask which is just a black version of the Kid Flash mask)

"I am." The speedster responded, so Levi put his helmet on, and the two entered the battle area of the training room.

"Three, two one, go!" Zatanna announced, before Zoom began running circles around Transformer, quite literally. The bystanders watched closely to see how the Autobot would react, before he transformed his hand into a strange looking blaster, and shot straight forward, hitting the speedster and wrapping around his legs, stopping him.

"You've got to do better than that." Zoom responded, before he attempted to vibrate out of the shackles, but found that he was unable to do so.

"What the hell?" He questioned.

"Anti-speedster weapon, I scanned a few to help take down the Reverse Flash." Levi explained as he removed his helmet, before slowly walking over, and pushing the speedster over.

"Ow." Zoom groaned as Levi held a blaster to his head.

"I submit." He said simply, and Levi smiled as he deformed his blaster and helped his friend out of the device.

"Damn." Static said in admiration, and Levi smiled slightly, before his eyes flashed an energon blue for a moment.

"I'll be right back." He said simply before walking to the other end of the training room.

"I swear he's prepared for any outcome." Garfield suggested.

"Sounds familiar." Damian mumbled, thinking of his father, but only Raven took notice of his explanation.

"It's just the way he is. He doesn't want anyone to get hurt so he takes contingencies." Artemis responded to Garfield's suggestion.

"Miko, this line is reserved for Autobot distress signals." Levi said into his com before he hung up the call, and walked back over to his friends.

"Anything important?" Kara asked curiously but Levi shook his head.

"Just Miko using the coms again." He responded and she nodded in response.

Megatron stood at the bridge of his ship, his hands behind his back as he thought about his next move against the Autobots, that is, if he could make one.

"Lord Megatron, might I be so humble as to ask what our next strategy is?" Starscream asked the leader of the Decepticons.

"For the first time Starscream, I do not know." Megatron said simply.

"Lord Megatron, we're picking up an unidentified Decepticon signal heading straight for us." A vehicon said from his station, and Megatron turned around.

"The Decepticon isn't responding to our identification requests." The vehicon continued, before Megatron himself walked over to the computer.

"Patch me in." Megatron ordered, so the vehicon did so.

"Attention unidentified Decepticon, identify yourself immediately, or be terminated." The Decepticon leader ordered.

"Megatron takes orders from no one." A voice identical to that of Megatron's responded, and both Megatron and Starscream looked in shock.

"It could be an Autobot trick." Starscream suggested.

"Unlikely, the Autobots are unaware of our location and do not have the requirement to produce a voice modulator." Megatron denied.

"Come to upper deck, and see for yourself." The second Megatron ordered, as his beacon crept closer to the warship.

"Starscream, Soundwave, accompany me to the upper deck." Megatron ordered, before the three of them made their way to the very top of the ship.

"Over there lord Megatron." Starscream said simply, before the Decepticon leader refocused his attention to the incoming ship that looked identical to Megatron's transformation. The ship hovered just above the three for a moment, before transforming, and landing right in front of them. The Transformer looked absolutely identical to that of Megatron, down to his battle scars.

"Who are you?" Megatron questioned.

"I would have thought that obvious by now. I am you Megatron, only, different." The second Megatron explained.

"How so?" Megatron questioned his counterpart.

"I am of an alternate dimension, one where instead of Optimus being infused with Plestart, I was." The Megatron counterpart explained, before he transformed down, to a human, looking identical to that of Levi Plestart, only his armor was different, and his eyes were purple.

"Believe us now?" He questioned, and Megatron looked in slight shock.

"So you are indeed from a world where I was fused with the human instead of Prime." Megatron suggested as he and his counterpart walked down the hallways of the Nemesis.

"That is correct, although at first I did not come to liking with the change, but once I realized the advancements of this combination, Levi and myself became unstoppable." The alternate Megatron explained.

"And yet, he did not deny your actions of conquest?" Megatron asked. (I'm going to be referring the main Megatron as just Megatron and the other Megatron as Decepticon)

"No. For you see, Levi's personality is shaped by the desires of his cybertronian counterpart. For example, the Plestart of this world fused with Optimus, leading to him becoming an Autobot, however in my dimension, since we were fused, he became a Decepticon, leading to the takeover of both a revived Cybertron, and Earth." Decepticon explained to his counterpart.

"Interesting. Meaning you have come across the Levi Plestart from this earth?" Megatron questioned as the two passed a group of Vehicons, who looked in shock to see two of himself.

"On multiple occasions. He and I have been mortal enemies for years. During his dimensional travels, I was attempting to conquer all other versions of Earth, and leave them in the care of any Decepticons. But the hero pursued me, following me to each and every dimensions, aligning himself with every hero." Decepticon responded.

"So I began focusing my efforts on assembling a team of techno-organics such as myself. But Plestart did the same, leading up to a final battle between all of us. Unfortunately, the Autobots were victorious, and they imprisoned us in a pocket dimension, known as the Null Void." (Shut up Ben 10 is awesome) He continued, as the two arrived at the bridge of the Nemesis.

"And yet you managed to escape." Megatron pointed out.

"Barely. But with the assistance of my techno-organic brothers and sisters, I alone escaped, and found myself stranded in this dimension. It has taken me solar cycles, but I finally located the Nemesis, in seek of assistance." Decepticon concluded as most of the Decepticons in the room looked in shock to see two Megatrons.

"You seek to free your allies from this, Null Void." Megatron suggested.

"Correct, however that objective is more than reachable in my home dimension. I merely seek the required tools to reconstruct an interdimensional portal projector, then I will leave." Decepticon explained to his counterpart.

"A simple request, one which I shall gladly fulfill, for a fellow Megatron." The Decepticon leader explained, and Decepticon nodded in response.

"Shockwave, Knockout, report to the bridge immediately." Megatron ordered.

Cyborg, Garfield and Vergil sat on the couch of the tower, video game controllers in their hands as they watched the giant screen in front of them, playing a racing game with Heime watching. Starfire stood in the kitchen, attempting to cook, Wally was running laps in his speed lab, located on the second level of the tower, Raven floated in the corner of the main area, a book in her hand, Damian was training, Artemis was doing target practice, Kara was watching TV in her room, and Levi was still upgrading the tower's systems.

"Come on man that isn't fair!" Vergil grumbled as Cyborg overtook him in the video game they were playing. Levi used his crew driver to tweak the mechanics of the giant blaster in his hand, while sort of looking over to the others playing video games.

"I still don't see the point of that." He said simply.

"It's supposed to be fun." Damian said as he entered the room.

"Supposed? It is fun!" Heime said enthusiastically.

"It's also very loud." Raven said simply as she flipped the page of her book.

"Yeah well, you were the one that chose to read in here!" Garfield suggested, and Raven looked up from her book with an angry look, as she was reading before they arrived to play video games. Everyone's attention was suddenly redirected as there was a loud clank, and everyone looked to see Levi standing up, his blaster at his feet as he stared at the open window with a concerned look.

"Something wrong Plestart?" Damian asked concerned.

"Scrap." The demi-former said simply, before his clothing morphed into his battle suit, and he grabbed the blaster at his feet and took off for the door.

"Something's wrong. Let's go!" Cyborg ordered before the heroes all stopped what they were doing and took off after their friend. Transformer passed by Artemis and Wally, and the two looked in confusion, seeing him in his battle armor.

"Follow us!" Cyborg said as he and the others raced passed as well, so the two did so, with Wally holding back his speed so the others could keep up.

"What's going on?" The speedster asked in confusion.

"No clue." Kara answered. Transformer bolted out the front doors of the tower, and ran a few dozen meters, followed by the others, before he stopped and held up his blaster to the empty road in front of him.

"Get ready!" He ordered his friends, so they instantly prepared to fight.

"Ready for what?" Artemis questioned, before an interdimensional portal opened up a few feet in front of Transformer.

"Oh, for that." Artemis concluded. The group just stood there, expecting something threatening to emerge from the portal, and after a few moments, nothing came through.

"Show yourself!" Transformer yelled, before two individuals emerged from the portal, both of them looking to be techno-organics, ne was wearing bright yellow armor and wore a helmet, while the other wore red and black armor and had something similar to a telescope propped up on his shoulder. Transformer instantly looked in shock as he lowered his weapon, before removing his helmet.

"Told you so." The red and black armored techno-organic said in an English accent as they both removed their helmets, revealing two individuals from the picture Levi had shown to Kara, Jack, Miko, Sierra and Raf.

"Sari, Kistiro, what're you guys doing here?" Levi questioned, half smiling, leading the team to stand down.

"It isn't good Levi." Kistiro said simply.


	21. Decepticon p2

"What do you mean he escaped?!" Levi questioned as he turned to Kistiro and Sari, "Exactly as it sounds." Sari responded. The three were standing in Levi's room of the tower, alone, discussing why Sari and Kistiro were in his dimension, "You don't just escape from the Null Void." Levi pointed out as he crossed his arms, his facial expression pointing out that he was pissed.

"Levi it's not like we were there to stop him." Sari retaliated, "Yes but you should have been. The plumbers were monitoring their every movement, and if they noticed him escape they were instructed to alert your team, so why didn't they?" Levi questioned his friends, and Sari looked to Kistiro who nodded, leading his eyes to project a holographic photograph.

"By the time we got there, everyone that was monitoring Decepticon and his team was brutally murdered, leading us to conclude that he had outside help." He explained and Levi gave his friend a questioning look.

"Hold that thought." Optimus said as he defused from Levi, and walked over to the door, before opening it, causing the other members of the team to be revealed, "I told them not to." Artemis pointed out.

"I was going to tell you anyway." Levi explained before he turned back to Kistiro and sari, "Who do you think helped him?" He asked.

"We aren't sure, but it definitely wasn't his team. They're all still there." Sari responded, "We also acquired a strange energy signature from the spot where the dimensional breach that allowed him to escape was." Kistiro explained as he pulled up the readings, and Levi scanned through them.

"Do we know which dimension he's in now?" He asked the two, and they looked to each other, then back to him, "Levi, he's here. In your dimension." Sari said, and Levi looked in complete and utter shock.

"He's here?" He questioned, and they both nodded in response.

"We were tracking him, but now it seems as though he's disappeared from our radar." Kistiro explained, "Wait, what about the Decepticon ship?" Kara suggested, and everyone looked to her, "You said it had a cloaking device, and who better for a version of Megatron to go to than himself?" She explained her theory.

"Rapunzel might just be onto something." Sari explained, referring to Kara as Rapunzel, and Kara greased off the techno-organic in response.

"The Decepticon ship is cloaked with advanced Cybertronian technology, but should we locate the correct frequency, we may be able to pinpoint their location." Optimus explained.

"I can help with that." Cyborg offered as he stepped forward.

"As can I." Kistiro said as he transformed into a human sized version of his cybertronian counterpart, Perceptor.

"Get to work, I'll run over the data from the dimensional breach and cross reference it with dimensions I've been to and see if I can find a match." Levi ordered as Perceptor gave him the data to the dimensional breach, and the group nodded in response before they got to work. Levi grabbed a tablet from his desk and uploaded the schematics of the breach, before walking away. Cyborg, Optimus and Perceptor got to work with their locating program, while everyone else simply waited around. Sari stood in Levi's room, looking around with a sense of curiosity in her eyes.

"I know you're there." She said simply, before turning to see Kara standing at the door, "Do all techno-organics have a sense of hearing as sharp as me?" The Kryptonian questioned, "You're Kara, right?" Sari questioned and Kara gave her a nod.

"And you're Sari." She responded and the Techno-organic nodded in response, "Yeah. He talked about you a lot." She pointed out.

"Really?" Kara asked curiously, interested as to how much he had told Sari about them.

"Yeah. When he first came to my dimension, I was eight. I was cocky and I thought the Autobots could protect me from anything. Then Decepticon arrived, he took down the Autobots within a few minutes, and when Levi arrived, they fought, until he was forced to pull him through a strange looking portal. I thought he died, turns out he was sent a few months into my world's future." She explained and Kara raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't that mean you'd still be eight, or nine?" She suggested but the fifteen year old shook her head, before she pulled out a strange looking key.

"This key allows me to upgrade Autobots, fix their wounds and even reignite their sparks. Just after I found out I was a techno-organic, I used it on myself. It accelerated my age and maturity up to, this, and I gained full control over my abilities." Sari explained and Kara simply stared at her in slight disbelief, "How do you think Optimus became so robust?" At that statement Kara was caught off guard, and thought through what she had just been told.

"So why're you in Levi's room?" The Kryptonian quickly changed the subject, and Sari sighed.

"I was just looking around; this dimension isn't exactly similar to mine." She responded, "Do you know where Levi is?"

"I thought he was in here, that's why I came here." Kara answered. "Do you have a way to get to the roof?" Sari questioned and Kara looked in confusion.

Levi stood at the edge of the Tower's roof, a tablet in his hands as he scanned through the data given to him by Kistiro, "Aren't you cold up here?" A female voice asked, catching his attention, to find Sari standing a few feet behind him.

"Not really," He answered, never looking away from the data, leading Sari to walk over.

"Are you okay?" She asked and placed a hand on his shoulder, and for a moment there was a silence, before Levi spoke up.

"I'm fine," He said blandly, avoiding her eye contact.

"You may be a great hero Lev, but I know you can't look someone in the eye when you lie," She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up to her, "I also know that when it comes to Decepticon you never think straight." She scolded and he sighed.

The two of them walked away from the edge of the building and into the center of the roof, "He and I have been playing the same game for almost four years, and every time I put him away he escapes." Levi explained to his friend, "So why not end it for good?" He asked her, and she looked to him in complete and utter shock.

"Levi, we don't kill, we never have and we never will. You were the one that taught me that, so don't be a hypocrite." She explained to him.

"And if I don't end him, thousands of people could die. What's one evil life compared to thousands of innocent ones?"

"Everything! You were the one that taught me killing brings nothing but pain and sorrow and now to think that you're even considering it is just atrocious!" Sari retaliated, and Levi went to respond, before the comlinks went off, simultaneously ending their conversation and redirecting their focus.

"Victor, go ahead." Levi said as Cyborg contacted him.

"We think we finished the program, but we aren't sure if it'll work or not." Cyborg explained, and Levi sighed before he and Sari stared at each other for a moment, and Sari simply walked away, so Levi followed as they made their way down to the main area of the tower.

"Let's test it out." Levi requested and the team nodded in response before Perceptor hit a button, and the algorithm began to search for the Nemesis.

"Someone mind explaining how this works?" Vergil asked his friends as they all eagerly watched the holographic screen search for the Decepticon warship.

"Simple! Cyborg, Optimus and I programmed a code that simultaneously scans through different frequencies and searches through those singular frequencies for the Decepticon ship." Perceptor answered, marveling at his work, "I must say Optimus I am impressed! On my Cybertron you were not exactly…fluent with this sort of thing."

"Over my time on earth my cybernetics have enhanced and I have gained much knowledge, it comes in quite handy on a regular basis." Optimus added onto Preceptor's comment, before the conversation ended due to a beeping noise coming from the holographic screen, "It seems the algorithm has located the Nemesis." The Prime stated.

"So where is it?" Lagan questioned as he crossed his arms.

"I'm putting in the longitude and latitude locations now." Preceptor stated as he typed on the keypad, before a holographic globe showed up, with a purple marker pointing in one specific spot.

"Bialia." Damian stated, recognizing the location almost instantly.

"Meaning the Decepticons are most likely in league with Queen Bee, and her minions." Wally suggested.

"How exactly are we going to do this? Queen Bee has an army at her disposal, along with a lot of super villains." Artemis questioned the group.

"The main goal here is to capture Decepticon, so we have to focus on him." Sari stated.

"According to the information we have on Queen Bee, she's currently in league with Count Vertigo, Anarky, Poison Ivy, Abra Kadabra, Black Spider, Psimon and Devastation." Cyborg explained as he pulled up the files on the known villains.

"Psimon, huh? Haven't seen him since Kalder was in the Light." Artemis stated as she thought back to when Psimon was trying to help Aqualad regain his memories.

"Add on Queen Bee's forces and the Decepticons and we've got our work cut out for us." Raven stated as she thought about the lineup of opponents they were going to face.

"We need something to distract Queen Bee's forces, and then we can face the Decepticons." Levi theorized.

"Levi, perhaps it would be useful if we contacted HER for assistance." Optimus suggested, and the fifteen year old sighed, thinking over his partner's suggestion.

"Wait, who?" Kara questioned, and everyone turned to Levi in question.

"Optimus is suggesting that we reach out to Spiral for help." He responded.

"An entire army of operatives at our disposal? That would give us an advantage." Damian commented, looking over to Optimus in approval.

"I'm with Damian on this one, using Spiral as a distraction would be a good plan. From what Dick's told me the organization already made an enemy of Bialia." Zatanna explained her opinion on the matter.

"Are we overlooking the fact that Spiral aligned themselves with Darkseid? And the fact that they handed Levi over to Cadmus who essentially tortured him and Optimus." Kara argued on the matter.

"That's true. I used to be a member of Spiral, and I didn't exactly follow orders, that's why they sent me to Cadmus. But by no means are they evil, in Riven and my brother were probably two of the kindest people in the world. I think we should reach out to them for help." Levi agreed with Damian and Zatana, and Kara looked to him with an upset, but questioning look. As the others began talking about how things would go down, Levi gestured for Kara to move away from the group with him, so the two put some distance between the group and themselves.

"Why are you agreeing to work with Spiral? They've never done anything good for you." Kara questioned, before Levi took her hand.

"I know, but right now they're our best bet at taking down Queen Bee's forces." He explained to her, but she avoided eye contact with him, "I know that we shouldn't work with them, but they're not all bad." He stated, placing a hand on her cheek so she could face him, "They were the ones who raised me, and if it wasn't for them sending me away I would've never been able to stabilize the Cybertronian tech in my head, I wouldn't never met Optimus, and I would've never met you." He concluded, and with a sigh, Kara was won over, and smiled.

"Fine. But can you promise me nothing bad will happen because of them?" She requested, and he smiled.

"I promise." He said simply, and she smiled before she kissed his cheek.

"Good. Now let's go get your evil twin." She said determinedly, and he nodded in agreement, before the two walked back over to the group.

"Alright, Kara, Sari, Vergil and I will go to Spiral HQ and ask for their help, we'll leave the rest to you." Levi said to the team, and they all nodded in agreement. Static, Supergirl, Sari and Supergirl all suited up, and regrouped in the main area of the tower, while the rest of the team figured out the rest of the plan."If I'm right Spiral's base should still be where I was raised. Just be ready for a fight, they might not exactly welcome us with open arms." Transformer explained to the three, who all nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Sari requested as her helmet formed around her head, before Transformer activated a ground bridge just next to them, so the four of them quickly entered, and reemerged in what seemed to be a communications centre of some sort, with computers and workers all around them, staring at them.

"Are we in the right place?" Supergirl questioned, before the workers all pulled out weapons.

"Yup." Vergil said simply, as the group got ready to fight.

"We don't want to fight you! I just need to talk to Spyder!" Transformer's voice echoed through the room, referring to the leader of Spiral.

"No chance." One of the workers stated, before they all launched in to fight.

 **Done! I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter took so long! I thought I uploaded it around a month ago but when I checked earlier it came up with nothing, hopefully it was worth the wait!**


	22. Tell me guys

Hello peoples! GLEVIRIC05602 here! Sorry for the lack of uploads recently, I'm currently going through some tough stuff right now and haven't been uploading us much as I'd like to be. But coming to the matter at hand, I'm questioning if I should continue with Transforming Justice as it goes, or revamp it in a brand new way. I just feel like the story itself is getting a bit too crowded and unbelievable for a Young Justice/Transformers prime story. I mean, I brought in DBZ, ROTG, and others, and I feel like I went a bit overboard. So should I keep going or restart? Please tell me in reviews or message me directly, but if I don't get any I'm just going to assume that no one's reading in the first place.

(Also if the series gets revamped, here's what to expect: more character development for characters other than Levi, DC and Transformers limited universes, all the couples, etc.)


End file.
